A Dark Angel Brighter Then Light
by celestialprincess2007
Summary: The child no one ever heard of, the girl who never was to be but is, The one who can help save Draco Malfoy from the darkness, her name Alexandria Joy Snape, her purpose save as many wizards as possible.
1. Alex WHO?

**This is my first fanfiction story so I am really excited I hope you like it, its a Draco M x O.C. story. Everything dealing with harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling except for Alex she is the o.c. of this story, um this chapter is an intro to who Alex is and its very short but i think its a good start.**

_**Alex P.O.V.**_

It would seem that life for me was a big black hole full of worry, loneliness, coldness, and death. For the past 16 years of my life I was the child that was unspoken of, hidden in the dark for my own protection, yet in the darkness I was happy. I had learned much more than an average student at Hogwarts and the person who taught me was my father. You see my father is the most intimidating man most people ever meet, he is unemotional towards others cold towards everyone, except for me, your probably asking who the heck is your father, his name Severus Snape mine Alexandria Joy Snape. I was what he called his only joy in the world and through everything he would protect me, yet the only way to protect me now was to go to Hogwarts and revel to the world the only child of Professor Snape, in other words me.


	2. The Snapes

**Yep Since last chapter was really short I decided to take this one to the next level oh yea two Paragraphs What now! Just playing I hope you enjoy, This is going to be narrated so there is kinda all knowing feel I hope. ****In case people haven't noticed this story takes place in HBP and all harry potter books belong to J.K. Rowling plus I didn't remember if the book ever stated a name for harry's granpa so I named him Allistor Potter cuz it kinda made sense.  
**

It was a day before school started and Snape had made plans to Introduce Alex to not only the order but to the Weasley kids and the Golden Trio, even though he hated to say it aloud he preferred the weasleys, granger, and potter, over the dark lords influences. Unfortunately Dumbledore had other plans such as how to protect Hogwarts in order to have a safer year and so on. Alex was once again to be left in the dark but was happy and excited to be a surprise for the whole school tomorrow. Alex showered, got her ipod and charged it while she finished her packing and decided on what to wear the next day for the train ride. As rare as it maybe the Snapes believed that muggles had some pretty good ideas about the thing they called technology ipods cellphone and other things were amazing, but also backstabbing when you don't know how to use them. Fortunately Alex had plenty of time to figure out how to use ipods, and computers, so she got her father to buy them for her and had charmed her Lab top so it wouldn't run out of battery, she would do the same for her ipod once it was fully charged.

"ALEXANDRIA JOY SNAPE WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE OR WORSE MAKE ME LATE!" Yelled Snape as soon as he had breakfast ready on the table, he knew Alex was always grumpy in the mornings, so he made her favorites, and pray to all the gods this would make her happy and perky like she usually is.

"I'M COMING JUST LET ME GET DRESSED DAD JEEZZ!" oh yea she was definitely grumpy which meant she was showing her snapeness as she would say.

She decided to wear her dark washed Skinny Jeans with a hot pink stud belt, topped with a green and black plaided skull patched vest, shiny silver flats and a heart choker on her neck. She had all Slytherin colors because, One she wanted to be in Slytherin just to make her father proud and Two every person in the Snape family had been in Slytherin.

"Dad would you be mad if I didn't make it into Slytherin?" Alex asked her father.

"No I wouldn't be mad, I believe I would be very disappointed, not because you'd be in a different house just because I wouldn't be able to see you as often." Snape answered he loved his daughter so much she was almost an exact replica of her mother except for her hair color and eye color. They rarely talked about her mother because it was to painful and complicated, her name Jasmine Potter Bennett, James Potter's half sister, Jasmine had a pale complexion with the piercing green eyes that the Bennetts had and Caramel colored locks, features no Potter had ever gotten Jasmine got. A love Child of Molly Bennett and Allistor Potter, some said Jasmine couldn't be a Potter but others, those who knew Allistor Potter's mother new other wise. Sure Jasmine was 2 years younger then Severus, but love is said to not only be blind but also ageless. Severus tried to ignore poor Jasmine for years, because of the age diffrence, that is until she yelled at him for being a coward and not admitting his feelings to himself. They married and figured out a way to make it seem she had seen the light or rather the dark and became a triple spy like Severus, during those years out of their love came the beauty and joy of Severus, Alex, unfortunately Jasmine died giving birth and Snape decided it would be best to say the child died too for the time being.

"I miss her, mom I mean, I think things would be much more easier for us if she was with us, you know She was always smiling in her pictures with you, I wish I got to actually met her." Alex said as She finished breakfast.

"Joy she is with us in our hearts and you did meet her dear you were inside her and if you ever have questions for her ask them to yourself you two are exact replicas of each other, personality and appearance wise." Snape answered his daughter.

"Well maybe personality wise, but I have your pitch black hair and dark black eyes see!" Alex said as she pointed to her eyes smiling at her father.

"Yes Yes I see come on we have to take you the train station or we will be late." Snape hurried his daughter and they left for the train station.

**So I will be introducing Alex to Draco Next chapter and also incase you wanted to know Jasmine Potter Bennett Was inspired by Haley Bennett and Snape still cares about Harry only more of an uncle nephew relationship instead of father figure.**


	3. Draco and company

**Everything harry potterish belongs to J.K. Rowling except for, Alex she is the o.c., and any o.c. in this story. This is Draco's P.O.V. I hope I captured his character!**

Hell that is what these past months have been. I don't believe there is another word, that can describe the horrors I have witnessed over the summer. Death, torture, blood, screams, that was all I heard, saw, smelled during the summer. Only to be "the chosen one" to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore, I hated being a Malfoy right now stupid father getting caught by the ministry, if he hadn't I would be worrying about school and silly stuff like that.

"Draco my man what are you doing just standing there lets get on the train already!" Blaise, my best mate said.

"Blaise leave him alone he is depressed about his father!!" stupid Pansy, I was never in my life used by anyone but her, she used me to get to Blaise and it worked. Pansy and I were just friends she was in love with Blaise and he with her.

"Love you know as well as I do that Draco doesn't care about his father isn't that right Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise for once in your life you've learned from what I tell you, it's probably because you listen, not like that thing you have around your arm." I stated sarcastically

"Still bitter about last year Drakie, I thought you could get over me faster than a snake eats a mouse." Pansy said. I grinned, only my friends saw my grin, no one had ever seen me smile and never would, Blaise and Pansy started laughing and we got on the train.

"Where are Vincent and Greg?" I asked Blaise, I called all my friends by their first name except in front of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Huffelpuffs.

"Don't know probably saving our spots." Blaise said as we walked to the carriage we were always on.

When we got there we noticed that Vincent and Greg weren't alone, Snape was there with a girl, no a young lady, no a beautiful angel. She was unique in every shape way or form, Skinny jeans with a plaided vest that showed off her curves, ju..

"Mr. Malfoy it is impolite to stare at people and most defiantly gawk at them." Professor Snape stated.

" Excuse my rudeness Ms...sorry I didn't catch your name what was it?" I asked the angel that stood in front of me.

"Um.. Alex is fine with me if you don't mind Mr. Malfoy." She said her voice was perfect it sounded like a heavenly melody when she spoke.

"Draco is fine by me as well." I stated as I gave her a charming grin that would make any other girl faint.

"Mr. Malfoy, Alex is new to the school, and seeing as you are one of my best students, I would appreciate it if you would show her around Hogwarts once she is sorted and tell her the rules and regulations." Snape said.

"Alex if you would please follow me I want to introduce you To Granger she is another Star pupil at this school." Snape told her as they walked away.

"Draco you might want to close your mouth now she's in the other side of the train now, and it looks like your gawking at Longbottom." Blaise snaped me out of my thoughts

"I wonder what house she'll be in I doubt Gryffindor." I stated as I put my trunks in the correct spot.

"I doubt she'll be in Huffelpuff, she seems to confident and rich for that house." said Pansy as she sat next to Blaise.

"Hopefully she isn't a mudblood that would depress Draco a lot seeing as he almost jumped on her." Blaise said smirking while Vincent and Greg laughed at his comment.

"Don't you guys think it's weird that Professor Snape called her by her first name and didn't properly introduce her?" asked Pansy as she wrapped her arms around Blaise.

"Nah... I think he just wants to get out of this train before you and Blaise started to make-out." I said making both Blaise and Pansy blush.

We were on our way to Hogwarts and I was anxious to see Alex again.


	4. Meet, greet, and RUN!

**Anything about the hatty potter books belongs to J.K. Rowling and anything O. isn't. Um I hope you guys like it R&R please**

N. P.O.V.

"Dad why'd you take me to meet Draco and his friends if you told me to try and keep a distance from those people?" Alex asked her father as they walked towards the golden trios.

"Dear I believe that you are the only one who will be able to help them with their decisions especially Draco, even though he denies it he cares about his father which might one day be the cause of his misfortune." stated Snape.

"Dad do I have to call you Professor at school?" Alex asked her father as they approached a door.

"That is for you to decide but be warned I will still treat you like any other student." Snape said as he opened the compartment door.

"Granger, this is Alex she is a new student at Hogwarts you and Mr. Malfoy have the responsibility to show her around once everyone is settled in there own houses, if need be show her where every classroom is so she is not late tomorrow morning." Snape spoke towards Hermione.

"Hi nice to meet you, My name is Hermione Granger if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"Hello I am Alexandria or Alex for short pleasure to meet you." Alex said as both girls shook hands.

"Yes yes there will be plenty of time to speak to each other later on Alex follow me you need to pay close attention to this?" Snape said as they walked back towards Draco's compartment.

"Alex you know who to go to right?" Snape asked his daughter before disapparating to Hogsmeade.

"Yes Professor Snape, once we get to Hogwarts look for Professor McGonagall and from there I'll be sorted and after look for Draco Or Hermione and they will help me. Don't worry dad I got it i am not 11 anymore... remember I turn 16 next week!" Replied Alex.

"Yes Yes 16 but you still act 11 at times, if you get lost..." Snape got cut off before he finished

"...Shoot a red firework in the sky.. I got it dad see you in a while love ya... bye... go on your a big boy too." said Alex as she hugged her father.

" Okay I'll go and remember be friends with everyone help them make the right choices." Snape said as he disapparated to Hogwarts.

Alex P.O.V.

Finally alone hmmm where to go?? muggle haters or slytherin haters ... decisions decisions... I GOT IT first with Hermione and latter on with Draco.. I'd say thats a perfect idea.

"Hi Hermione mind if I join you guys for a while?" I asked as I sat next to a red haired girl.

"Yeah sure...Ginny did you hear they opened a new store at hogsmeade want to go with me on saturday??" wow what a nice way to include me to.

"Hullo I Ron Weasley nice to meet you um Alex right?" A gentleman here oh my goodness i might faint.

"Yep that would be me nice to meet you Ron and Ginny... sorry I didn't catch your name what was it?" I asked the guy with the glasses

" Oh sorry my name is Harry... Harry Potter." OH MY FREAKIN GOODNESS my cousin oh my goodness

"Nice to meet you Harry." I said giving him my normal smile.

"So you guys have Ipods or to muggleish for you??" I asked as I got my ipod out.

"Oh I've got one but I don't bring it t school there is no electricity at Hogwarts." Hermione says, stating the oh so Obvious

"um yea but you can charm them see.. mine is fully charged forever." I say smiling.

"Your not suppose to use magic outside of school." Ginny says as I tell them about my Ipod.

"I didn't I was home schooled therefore I did it at school." I say defensively oh oh I am receiving glares I should probably go...

"It was nice meeting you guys I should probably go get dressed... um bye" I run out the compartment hopefully I won't get that from Draco and them, that would suck.

**Yep Not a good start with the Golden Trio and Ginny for Alex hopefully it will get better... hopefully**


	5. Talk, Blush, What? oh and Smile

**Everything harry potterish belongs to J.K. Rowling except for, Alex she is the o.c., and any o.c. in this story. I want to say thank you to SofterThanMagic and Laura JN for their Reviews. I hope you guys Like this Chapter. Also I kinda made Ginny have a bit of an attitude but later on it will change same goes for the Golden Trio. Oh an R&R please :)**

Hermione POV

"Maybe we were too rough on her, I mean she's been home schooled she hasn't been around many people." I say trying to fix my errors of ignoring to introduce her to Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

"UGH! Hermione even I noticed her bitchy attitude, totally not a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff for that matter." Ginny states. she's just angry that Harry and Ron said she looked pretty, also at the fact that most of the boys were gawking at Alex instead of Ginny.

"I think she's going to be in Ravenclaw seeing as she was smart enough to charm Ipud thingy." Ron says.

" Ipod Ron... and who knows she was wearing Slytherin colors she might be One of them." Harry says as he ties his shoe.

"Yeah she's probably going to end up Slytherin.. all well another deatheater." Ginny spits out.

"GINNY we barley met her don't judge a book by its cover." I tell Ginny.

"Whatever... I am going back to my compartment see you guys at school." Ginny stands up and leaves.

I wonder where Alex went, probably with Draco cause Snape already introduced them.

Alex POV

Hmm where was Draco's compartment? oh yeah on the other side darn it everyone already changed we can't be there yet. OH I see a boy in black robes and blonde white hair.

"Um, Hi Draco right... um Professor Snape left my things in your guys compartment can I get them?" I ask him hopping he'll stand up and move, seeing as he is sitting under my stuff.

"Yeah sure, do you need help getting them?" he says politely.

"Nah, thank you though". I say seeing as he won't move I grab my uniform in the trunks and go to the ladies room. All of a sudden someone talks to me which caught me off guard.

"Hey your that Alex girl aren't you, I'm Pansy Parkinson, I was with Blaise and Draco when Professor Snape told you who to go with remember?" A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes asks.

"Oh yeah I remember you, nice to meet you Pansy, um do you guys mind if I sit with you it's just my stuff is in your compartment and I don't know anyone... would you mind?" I say hopping this doesn't go as bad as it did with Harry and his friends.

"We don't mind, I mean I will be ten times happier seeing as I am the only girl in there which can be dull at times." She says smiling. " Oh are you wearing a Silk uniform? I have those only I use them on special occasions you know like Slytherin Quidditch days." Pansy Says feeling my robe.

"Um, well its my first day at Hogwarts so I thought a Silk uniform would be necessary" I said smiling.

"Definitely oh there is this knew shop at Hogsmeade we should go on the weekend, it would be fun." Pansy says as we open the compartment door.

"Okay I'd like that." I say all of a sudden I notice that Draco has his shirt off, he has a six pack wow he has a male model figure, come on Alex act like its nothing.

"Hey guys Alex is going to be with us till we get to Hogwarts okay." Pansy says as she sits next to an Italian boy that would be like Draco's twin only a bit taller with brown hair and eyes.

"Alex this is my man Blaise thats Crabbe and Goyle AKA Vincent and Gregory" Pansy says as she hugs Blaise and points to the other two.

"Hi nice to meet all of you." I say trying to stop staring at Draco. I see him smirking and I decide to smile.

Finally Draco puts his shirt on and looks at Pansy as if she needed to do something.

"Hey Alex do you know how to do a tie?" Pansy asks.

"Um Yeah see I did mine!" I say pointing at my plain black tie and smiling.

"Great Can you help me do the boys? You do Crabbe and Draco and I'll do Blaise and Goyle's okay?" She asks while finishing up with Goyle.

"Okay Crabbe you ready?" I ask Crabbe as I stand up. He walks over as he stuffs his face with a muffin.

"All done Draco next." I say smiling

"Okay, but my has to be perfect I'll just wait for Pansy." He says with an arrogant smirk.

"Excuse me? Is it me or did you just try to insult me and fail miserably? Look at Crabbe and Goyle there ties look identical now stop being a Pansy boy and learn to be an Alex man." I say smirking.

"She's right Draco someday you just have to learn to grow up letting Alex do your tie is part of that passage. Plus I am not doing your tie thank you very much." Pansy says as both Blaise and her start to laugh.

"Fine. I was only kidding by the way." Draco says as I finish up his tie.

"There nice and perfect for the Slytherin Prince happy?" I say as pat his chest.

" Very." Draco leans down and whispers in my ear. I can feel my heart begin to accelerate and my cheeks feel hot. I sit down and try to cover my blush with my hair probably failing miserable, but at least I try right.

"We are here, Zabini take Alex to Professor McGonagall I need to find my perfect badge." I hear Draco tell Blaise, I don't know why but I don't believe the badge theory, I don't know maybe because he HAS IT ON but I decide to not say anything about it and follow Blaise. As I reach the door I stop and turn around to tell Draco something.

"Hey Draco, I hope we can be friends." I say smiling at him, and then he did something I hadn't seen the whole time in the train he smiles at me too, and not the fake grin or smirk but a real smile.

"Yeah me too." he says and I go on happier than before following Blaise.


	6. Ms Alexandria Joy Snape PotterBennett

**All harry potter books belong to J.k. Rowling and um Alex is just an O.C. :)**

Draco P.O.V.

"Potter didn't your mudblood mommy teach you to not spy on people? Oh wait she didn't she was dead before you learned how to talk." I spit my words as I petrify Potter.

"That should teach you a lesson." I say as I cover him with his cloak. Stupid Potter I was about to spend more time with Alex but no Potter had to be all your evil I need to spy on you. Thank god Alex was here if not I would have slipped something out. Alex she was something else, the way she said my name it mad me happy and when she said said she wanted to be MY friend I smiled I honestly smiled.

"Squib what the bloody hell do you think your doing to my things?" I yelled at that moment I realized I hadn't ask Alex her "blood status"?, yet I don't think it would matter I mean even Pansy liked her, and that is really rear.

"" Draco you need to hurry up, Potter, Lovegood are you two coming or do I need to carry you in? Professor Dumbledore won't commence with this years sorting without every student inside." Snape snapped me out of thought and I went up to the castle. I want to know what house Alex is going to be in.

Alex POV

"Professor McGonagall, do I have to be first I mean I'd rather be last because everyone is going to freak out if you start off with me." I tell Professor McGonagall oh I really hope I am not in Gryffindor because she is going to be to much to deal with.

"You know what I believe you've got a point you'll be standing out here while first year are sorted then I will call your name and you will come through the doors do you understand?"

"Yes Professor, may I ask for something though?" I ask hopping she wont have a cow.

"What is it this time Ms. Snape?" She ask as if I was being annoying.

"Can you call me Alex or Joy which ever you prefer?" I ask please say yes please say yes..

"Maybe I'll decide later on Ms. Joy." YES! VICTORY IS MINE, okay, fine half the victory I still need to take the Ms. part out, but still something is something right. I am listening to my Ipod , listening to my favorite song Fences by Paramore, I know its a little last year but I like it so back off.

_"...and it's obvious that your dying dying, just living proof that the cameras lying lying..."_

"You have a beautiful voice you know, keep singing maybe we'll be luck enough to see a muse." I hear a dreamy voice behind me.

"Oh hi I am sorry um I am Alex pleased to meet you." I say.

"I'm Luna, some people call me loony Luna, but whatever you want to call me is fine." She tells me in her delicate voice.

"Thats not nice I think I prefer Luna not the other name." I say as I give her one of my genuine smiles.

"Ms. Lovergood please let us go in so Alex can get sorted and Alex take those headphones off. Hurry up Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter before you two start a war on your own." My dad say ever so coldly I am going to have to get used to that.

"Ms. Alexandria Joy Snape Potter-Bennett"

After 20 minutes I hear my name being called not only that, but the whole schools has gone quite and most of them have their mouths and eyes wide open. As I walk to the stool I notice that Pansy and Blaise are smiling at me I guess they are happy I am more pureblood than a half-blood, and seeing as my dad is Snape that cancels out the blood-traitor Potter name. Then again my dad is against the dark arts so technically speaking he is a bloodtraitor, but the deatheaters don't know that they think my dad just convinced Dumbledore that he was. Ugh my family name is so confusing.

"Ms. Snape please sit on the stool." My bad I started rambling to my self again oops.

_**"Hmm another Snape, Potter-Bennett at that... where to put you dear that is the question..... you have your mothers personality and she did great stuff as a Ravenclaw.... But you also have your fathers attitude which puts him where he is today.... ah a Potter would do great in Gryffindor, but your cousins got it covered in that house.... hmm most Bennetts go to Huffelpuff for there loyalty, but the rest split in to Slytherins and Ravenclaws......Oh I know which one to put you in SLYTHERIN!!!" **_Whoa that hat knew about my attitude and my personality just by sitting on my head! COOL, not only that but the Slytherins are actually clapping and cheering for me! As that chick on that T.V. show I was watching would say "YAY ME!"

I decide to go sit with Pansy since she moved some girl to give room to sit.

"Congrats on making it to the best house Slytherin Joy now we can officially be best friends! You don't mind if I call you Joy instead of Alex do you?" Pansy says as she hugs me.

"Well I prefer Alex but since your my new best friend I'll let you call me that" I say as I hugged her back, and we start digging in to the food Blaise making me laugh while making Pansy blush.

"Draco aren't you going to eat anything?" I ask as I lightly shove Draco out of his thoughts.

"What??....Oh yeah I hadn't noticed the food had gotten here." he says filling up his plate and, but he doesn't join our conversation, he keeps being quite nothing like the train. I wonder what he was thinking of... probably some girl he likes... maybe its Ginny she is really pretty.

**_"Students as you know the Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden and no one is to go there especially this year, as you know at this very moment we are being attacked by deatheaters seeing as they want to destroy Hogwarts, but listen to me the Dark Lords biggest weakness lies with every decision that you make, so my children make the right ones for your future. Well that is all for tonight hurry on to your dorms there are classes tomorrow."_** Professor Dumbledore states. I smile and look over at Draco he is as pale as a ghost, well no paler if that is even possible.

"Draco are you okay?" I ask seeing as I am worried about him for his new paleness.

"Yes I am fine, leave me the bloody hell alone Snape." he hisses at me yes he really hissed at me. I look at Pansy and she shrugs her shoulders.

"He has been acting weird since we saw him, I still think its because of his father but Blaise and Draco are still in denial, don't worry too much about it he'll come around." She whispers to me as she hugs me. Yeah sure denial still nothing to do with me there, I am thinking it'ss something to do with my last name after all he is a pureblooded git I mean even Pansy is oksy with it.

"Um Pansy can you take me to the dorms I don't know where th.." whoa what the heck who interrupted me?

" Professor Snape told me to show you around not Parkinson, I'll take you to your room." of course Draco like hell I am not going with him.

"Don't worry Malfoy I'm going to leave you the bloody hell alone I don't need to be told twice." I say venomosly at him as I stand up and leave with Pansy and I glare at him. Yep nothing worse than the furry of a woman scorned.

"Pansy if you want to be friends with_ him_ than thats fine but I am not ever talking to him, and don't expect me to talk to him, because he probably acts all pissy in his pants cause I am a Snape Potter-Bennett." I say to Pansy.

"I don't think so but then againg he is a Malfoy" she says as we walk in to our room.

"I don't know and really don't care I am just going to go to sleep g'nite Pansy." I say as I change in to my Pjs and get ready for bed.


	7. he is just so he is a git

**Everything harry potterish belongs to J.K. Rowling except for, Alex she is the o.c., and any o.c. in this story. okay so I know where I am going I just dont know how looonnnggg it will take so bare with me. Um in this chapter Bolds =me so yeah. R&R please :D Oh and THANK YOU LAURA JN for checking spelling for me! I would look in the book but I don't have it yet... I haven't gone to a book store for a year, yes I know shame on me.  
**

Draco POV

"Stupid Snape, who does she think she is... acting all I am not stupid you don't need to tell me twice am I right Zabini or what mate?" I ask Zabini as we head back to our rooms with the first years.

"Mate I don't know if you just complimented her or burned her?? I mean isn't not stupid equal good??? I think deep down inside your just pissed she refused you." stupid Zabini says.

"Are you mad Zabini your almost as bad as Loony Lovegood... in case you need me to explain she is also part Potter, which means she's a bloodtraitor , she's against us, against the Dark Lord." I tell him giving him an incredulous look.

"Hey hey she still a Snape and a Bennett too, I would say thats enough to kill off the Potter part off I mean she hasn't even acknowledged Potter, even Pansy likes her."

"Zabini, Zabini, Zabini Once a Potter always a Potter no matter what, I want you to tell Parkinson to stop talking to Snape or you'll split up with her understood?" I say, after all Snape acted like she was better than I and no one is better than a Malfoy.

"Yes Draco whatever you say, even though I still say you like Alex." stupid Zabini and his thoughts.

Alex POV

As I woke up I realized that Pansy was gone already and that if I didn't hurry up I wouldn't get breakfast, I wonder why she didn't wake me up...

I ran to the great hall and realized that there where no seats, not only that but as I tried to sit the slytherins around closed the area to sit down. I looked for Malfoy and saw him smirking, Pansy didn't even look up and Blaise was hugging her, both ignoring my stare. My dad had already passed the schedules on and had left to get ready for his DADA classes, I guess I am going to talk to Malfoy even though I don't want to grrrrr..

"Malfoy would you hand over my schedule or should I go talk to Professor Snape?" I say giving him the glare I had learned to perfect over the years.

"Going to tell daddy can't stand up for yourself Snape?" he says as though that comment should piss me off, he is so getting it.

"Oh please, you wish you had your daddy to stand up for you, but he can't he is a little busy making out with the dementors, right Drakie." I say while I smirk. I hear Pansy and Blaise gasp which makes my smirk wider.

"Shut your mouth you filthy bloodtraitor!" He yells by now the whole hall is looking at us.

"HAHAHAHA filthy bloodtraitor please even you know thats wrong, but you know what I'd rather you give me my schedule before I say something really nasty." I say I know I look terrifying right now my bangs are covering my eyes as I glare up at him.

"OH REALLY try me." he says really coldly. Oh now I am really pissed off I feel the blood inside of me boiling and I yell out at him so the whole school can hear clearly.

"I'D RATHER BE A BLOODTRAITOR THAN A WIMP AT LEAST I AM NOT AFRAID TO CARE ABOUT MY FATHER AND SHOW IT!" after that everything is really quick and next thing I know Malfoy's wand is out.

"Take that back or I'll... I'll use the cruciatus curse on you." he said, at that moment I went defensive and silently petrified**(spelling?)** him.

"Ms. Snape please follow me, Potter, Zabini take Malfoy to the hospital wing." oh oh my daddy is back... I am definitely in a hole filled with trouble and lots of it.

"um Professor Snape I just petrified him nothing else he doesn't need to go to the hospital wing see." I say as I unpetrify him.

"BITCH!" Malfoy says as he tries to jump me, but Harry and stands in front of me and Blaise grabs Malfoy.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Snape follow me." My dad says.

"Hi daddy how was your morning?" I say as sweetly as possible.

"Don't you daddy me Alexandria" oh he really is mad, see he rarely calls me Alexandria or Alex he likes Joy more than the other two but when he say Alexandria thats when I know I should run.

"BUT he wouldn't give me my schedule and then he was like "you need your daddy to save you" and then he went all deatheater on me I had to defend myself before something worse happened." I state my case as I look at my dad.

"I didn't go all deatheater on you!" Malfoy yells

"What! you said filthy bloodtraitor and I'll use the cruciatus curse on you, which points to you went all deatheater on me!" I yell back at him

"Yes well that just earned both you and Draco a full week in detention my office every day this week, Alexandria what did I tell you in the train." he says looking at me.

"Be friends with everyone and help them make the right decisions... but he is just too difficult!" I say well more as in whine but I have my rights he threatened to crucio me!

"I am not difficult, your the one thats difficult you bi.." haha my dad cut him off "Mr. Malfoy remembre to watch your language especially when you are refering to my daughter, don't forget that." my dad says as I sit down in a chair.

"Is that all Professor Snape? May I be excused." Malfoy says as he turns around.

"Yes that will be all be here after dinner understood?" my dad directs it to both of us.

"Yes sir." we say at the same time. I stand up but then y dad talks to me.

"Alexandria I still need totalk to you, I haven't excused you yet." my dad says. I sit back down.

"yes sir." I say looking at the floor. he waits until Malfoy is a good distance away.

"Alex I am about to ask something that might put you at risk, but if you succeed you will save a life in this hideous war. Before I tell you I need you to promise you won't tell anyone at all understood?" he says, this frightens me he would never say that, he would never put me at risk unless I am already at risk.

"I promise dad what is it?" I say whatever it is I will do for me and for my father.

"Draco was chosen by the Dark Lord to kill Dumbledore thats why he is acting that way now more than ever, I need you to be friends with him pull him out of this mess, you see I made an unbreakable vow that I would protect him and keep him safe, if it comes to it I will kill Dumbledore for Draco. Dumbledore knows, but dear you will be put at risk which is why I need you to become friends with Draco, so that when that day comes you and Draco can disapparate together, keep each other safe, but above all don't come back until the last battle ends." he looks at me and I look at him our eyes look exactly the same only his look faded with worry and mine with fear.

"I will try to dad for you and for me, but I can't promise you anything especially since we are really on the wrong foot right now." I say looking away from my father.

"You will have enough time to think about it here is a copy of your schedule head to the dungeons double potions is about to start." he says as I walk out. On my way to the dungeons I think about what my dad told me, I can't believe it I need to get Malfoy out of that hole... oh great now I feel sorry for the git, great thanks dad.

"ALEX OYE ALEX WAIT UP." I hear some yell at me as I turn around I notice it's Harry and Ron coming my way.

"Oh hey guys what class do you have?" I ask as we continue walking to the dungeons.

"Its suppose to be our free period but McGonagall put us in double potions you?" Ron says as we continue to walk towards potion.

"Oh and here I brought you an apple and a muffin and a bottle of water, since you didn't get breakfast" Harry says handing me the food, as soon as I get it I eat the muffin and drink some water.

"Thanks Harry and boys your luck has changed because I'll be joining you." I say smiling as they open the door for me and I bit into my apple.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Snape oh yes and Mr. Weasley came to join us?" Professor Slughorn asks

"Um... I was having a chat with Professor Snape about my display in the great hall Professor, this will be the last time I am late to this class I promise." I say as I walk over and stand next to Hermione because she was smiling and Draco was giving me the death glare. I hide my apple to cuz I don't want it to be stolen or anything.

"Of course Ms. Snape of course, boys will you come over here with and open your books to page ten." he says I open mine as Harry and Ron go to borrow one.

"Alright then can someone tell me what this potion is right here." Professor Slughorn says pointing to the cauldron, I immediately raise my hand and see that me and Hermione are the only ones to know.

"Ms Granger and Ms. Snape are the only ones to know care to explain to the class together what this is?" he says

"It's a love potion the strongest one actually..." Hermione says

"Um actually its more like an attraction Potion not a love potion, seeing as nothing can replace true love, but it pulls the person by his or her desires." I say looking at Hermione.

"ttThats what I meant like right now I smell grassy mint... um toothpaste" she says blushing.

"Exactly and I smell _candies for men cologne, Hugo Boss Pure Fragrance, Victoria secret's Love spell collection_... okay I'll stop there." I say trying to step back as the girls in the class get closer.

"Good job girls 5 points for Slytherin and Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn says as he shuts the love potion.

"Professor what's in that one." A girl says in the back I gasp when I see it.

"It's Felix Felicis " Hermione says smiling to herself

"yes yes it is also called l.." I cut him off before he finishes.

"Liquid Luck!" I say smiling.

"Precisely my Ms. Granger, Ms. Snape I feel as if I should let you two teach the class instead of me." Professor Slughorn says to us smiling I blush and so does Hermione we look at each other and smile.

"Now then whoever brews up a spectacular life of the living dead potion I will give them liquid luck." Oh yeah bring it on as he lets us get to it I am the only one who doesn't look at the book. I've helped my dad make this types of potions every day for at least 12 years I know what I need. I see everyone trying to cut there ingredients... that isn't going to work I am already half way through when I notice Harry crushed his not chop... wait only my dad does that.

"Oye Harry who's book did you borrow." I say as I finish up my potion.

"What? oh um it says Half-blood Prince." he says as I turn off the stove. My dad told me he called himself that oooooohhhhhh Harry is cheating.

"Professor Slughorn I am finished." I say smiling at him he comes over and drops a leaf we watch it disintegrate it the potion "Excellent work Ms. Snape, this potion is perfect." he says handing me the liquid luck.

"Professor I think it is unfair that she wins, I mean she does live with Professor Snape." Malfoy says.

"So that has nothing to do plus all of you had him as a teacher too, everything I did I learned from his lessons. I mean Harry is almost done with his too, he is doing everything I did, and I am on the other side of the room. I mean he even crushed the Sopophorous Beans and Professor Snape says that every year to his second years, right Harry, I mean how else would you have known." I say glaring at Malfoy, boy I try to be nice but he is just so... he is a git.

"Yep, second year, I remember clearly it was right before he sent me out for telling him he didn't need to call me sir." Harry says sensing I know about the book.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Snape won fair and square you will need to accept that." Professor Slughorn says as he turns around to check on Ron, I stick my tongue out to Malfoy and smile at Harry, I like it when I WIN!! :)

**Yep things are getting very bad with the slytherins I wonder what will happen... Well not really cuz I know what will happen itz more like I am saying it for you.... I hoped you guyz liked it and remember to review. I took some of the things from the move too but it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
**


	8. Detention!

**Sorry I haven't updated as soon but I had to work all week-end and was very tired. Okay but here is Chapter 8 I hope you guys like it!! Shout outs to 2181, Laura JN and NickyWho cause they reviewed! I take reviews as a way to better my writing, don't matters if its harsh I can takes its :) OH an of course J.K. Rowelings owns HP books, Songs I mention are owned by their respective writters, singers, and record companies. Okay NOW enjoy :D  
**

Alex POV

Classes went by quickly and I had a lot of homework, I mean 3 essays, two exercises and one full, and complete list of all plants that can be used in each others places. Luckily Malfoy didn't get lunch so I was safe, but when I was going to the library, _he_ blocks MY way!

"Snape what a surprise to see you here, little world don't you think." with his arrogant voice.

"Well, I don't consider Hogwarts to be the world, but if thats what makes you sleep at night okay..." I say as I leave him with his stunned face. Bloody idiot, he thought I would fall for his little game of cat and mouse, he is so wrong about me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco POV

I was planning to make Snape fall for me and then break her little heart, but she some how knew. Filthy bloodtraitor, denies it, but she is, talks to the golden trio makes her a bloodtratior.

Unfortunately Professor Snape and bloodtraitor Snape had dinner at the same time so I couldn't prevent _her_ from sitting with the rest of the Slytherins. As dinner came to an end I stood up and headed towards the DADA classroom to face detention, which meant I would have to see _her._ I was the first one to get there so, I sat in one of the empty desks and waited for both Snapes to arrive.

"Mr. Malfoy, nice to know you follow orders." I heard Professor Snape say as he walk to the front of the classroom.

"I can follow orders perfectly, I don't need help as much as you and mother believe." I hiss at him, I knew what he and my mother had done in the summer, an unbreakable vow.

"Yes, Yes we know of your abilities Mr. Malfoy... I will be back stay put." he replies coldly as he walks in to his office. As he left _she_ walked in, wearing an open grey sweater with a turquoise colored tank and Checkered shorts. I am not going to denies it she was turning me on.

"Like what you see..." she stated as looked me in the eye "...keep staring cause I ain't going to be yours." She say as she sits in the desk in front of me.

"I'll have you know, most girls say that before they're mine." I say smirking but the whole time I talk she is nodding...

"Alex take those earphone things off, you won't pay any attention to what detention will be for you two." Professor Snape all of a sudden says as he comes in, I see _Alex_ takes white little plugs out of her ears and pull out a black and pink flat box out of the back pocket of her shorts.

"You two have to clean this room for detention without magic, the room must be clean by the time I come back that will be all for today, tomorrow will be something different and I expect you to be here on time got it." Professor Snape states as he reaches his hand out for Alex's wand.

"Yeah Malfoy its rude to be late." Alex says as she gives her father her wand.

"He was talking to you." I tell her as I hand mine in.

"I was being sarcastic dimwit." She says as Professor Snape walks out.

"I know, I was being sarcastic too, anyways what is that?" I ask as she pulls the little pink and black box out again.

"It's an IPOD touch, it holds up to 7,000 songs I am up to 350 right now... Why?" She says as she looks at me.

"Is is a muggle gadget?" I ask.

"Unbelievable yes, but I charmed it, so its better." She says with a touch of arrogance.

"It's still a muggle thing." I state.

"So it's still magical cause I charmed it, so it's better" she says as she gets a rag and wipes the desks.

"Really what is so magical about it." I say as I follow her lead.

"One I can listen to it whenever I want, two not that many people are smart enough to charm it so it doesn't un-charge, and as a plus Charm the earphones so professors can't tell your listening to it, finally three it can do this." She says as she pulls out the white "earphones", all of a sudden a song comes out of the box.

"That song is called "I wanna touch you" by Colby O'Donis its one of my favorites." she says as she starts dancing and wiping the desks.

""Your different you know." I say as we finish up with the desks.

"Should I take that as a complement or should I start beating you to the pulp?" she asks as she grabs a broom and starts walking towards me.

"Take it as a complement... really... I was trying to be nice to you for once." I say as I back up from her.

"You better... why do you want to be nice?" She says as she starts sweeping.

"Because it's difficult to be an arse to you, for some strange reason. Then again it might be cause you defend your ideas and believes." I say as I grab a broom and start sweeping the other side of the room.

" AND because I fight back with arrogance, slyness, and am very cunning. That's why I AM a Slytherin." She says as she smirks.

"Maybe, that smirk might be part of the reason too." I say as we put the dirt in the trash.

"haha yep maybe that too." she gives me a smile and grabs one of the two mops.

"Why'd you make Pansy and Blaise hate me if it is difficult to be an arse." She asks all of a sudden.

"I was mad.... and a bit jealous that you were receiving more attention than I do." I say looking at her.

"Why were you mad... I mean jealousy part I get... mad not so much." she says as she tells me to move so she can finish mopping. I get mad again, sometimes I am just moody and I admit it to myself, but not aloud.

"Because I just was and am okay... JUST LEAVE IT ALONE... I mean please leave it alone." I say, okay yell, no say angrily.

"You remind me of this song called "Hot N' Cold" well the beginning, see it goes like this..._**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes, Yeah you P-M-S like a bitch I would Know, And you always think, Always speak, Cryptically. I should know that you're no good for me Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no and you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down...**_ Yep that part cause you're confusing." She sings smiling again.

"Well you're going to have to get used to me and not talking to Potter and his people, because as of right now your in the Malfoy crew with Pansy and Blaise." I say to her smiling.

"One condition though." She says as she sits in front of me.

"Yes and what would that be?" I say looking seriously at her.

"You can't boss me around and you can't speak Cryptically around me got it, get it, good." She says smirking.

"Okay, however that is not one condition, thats two." I say smirking back at her.

"Darn it you can count." She says smiling.

"hardy har har, yes I can count Alex hence, why I am headboy" I say proudly.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say, anyways, seeing as I can't talk to my own cousin and his "people", I replaced it with the bossing me around, okay." she says looking at me.

"Deal." I say smiling at her. A couple of minutes later Professor Snape walks in and gives us our wands back, and Alex and I walk back to the common room as friends.

"I told you, you'd be mine." I say as we enter the empty common room.

"What? I am not yours" Alex says as she stomps to the door of the girls dorm.

"NO, not like that, remember you said you weren't going to be mine... well I said that you would... technically you are, cause you're MY friend." I say walking up to the boys dorms.

"OKAY Draco whatever you say..." She says as opens the door and leaves. Intresting night for a detention night.

**Okay that was it for now cause 1 I am sleepy and 2 its 2:16 am well for me, maybe not you.... If you want to see Alex's Outfit go to my profile :)**

**Remember to R&R night night or GOOD MORNING or have a wonderfull afternoon. Peace and much Love. :) **


	9. Slytherin Quidditch Team

**HELLO READERS I know I took a long time to update but I've been very busy so I couldn't write BUT I did it today, so regular anything from Harry Potter**** belongs to J. Alex is OC um so is her mom and R&R and my bad for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

Alex POV

Two weeks have past and everything has been really good, I sent Harry, Ron, and Hermione letters, instead of actually talking to them; I told them to forgive me for my rudeness, and that I'd explain everything during Christmas break. I spoke to my dad about telling Harry what was going on, after all he is family and he needs to know. Dad agreed and with Professor Dumbledore's help and my help, we would try to make Harry preform occlumency so perfectly that not even the Dark Lord can open his mind. I just sent Harry the letter which explains to him, to meet me and my dad in the DADA room tomorrow after dinner.

"Hey Joy,what are you doing? Who's the letter for?" Pansy all of a sudden shows up and asks.

"Oh just my dad, I know I can just tell him in person, but it's not that important." I slyly reply.

"Okay... hey do you want to go to that store I told you about when we first met?" Pansy asks me smiling.

"Okay this weekend right, when Saturday or Sunday?" I really hope she says Sunday, that way I can help Harry with occlumency on Saturday, my dad told me that last year wasn't so good.

"Oh I was hoping Sunday, because me and Blaise are going on Saturday as a date." Pansy says as she tries to stop herself from blushing.

"That's fine with me I am going to be studying Saturday and finishing some homework, divination class has a lot of work." I say as we walk back to the common room.

"I don't know why your taking that class I mean Professor Trelawney is of her knockers isn't she??? I think it's a stupid class to take no offense or anything." Pansy says as I say pureblood to enter the common room.

"Um well she is a little... odd... but she is a really good teacher... um so Sunday right??" I reply in order to change the subject..

"Yeah I'll see you later okay I see the man of my dreams and stupid Millicent flirting... I swear Blaise is too much of a ladies man sometimes but, Millicent... she's big, mean and snotty. Shut it Joy I know I am mean and snotty, but I am not big." Pansy says as she walks up to Blaise and starts making out with him. Millicent was glaring at them and I was laughing so hard it hurt.

"Alex, it's rude to laugh at others misfortunes." I hear Draco's voice behind me.

"Yes, I know that, but its also rude to be a hypocrite Draco." I say smiling. I hadn't talk to Draco since we ended detention, and he was always away, I think he was doing the dark lord's orders... I needed to spend more time with him and all I could think of was becoming more than friends. As I turned to look at him I felt the color fade away from my face. Draco looked really sick, pale, skinny, and just in one word horrible.

"Draco are you okay, you seem really sick come on lets go to dinner earlier so you can get enough time to rest after dinner." I say as I grab his hand and pull him towards the door of the common room. He didn't say a word and just followed my lead, I looked at the people around us and realized people were talking about me and Draco holding hands, I really don't mind as long as Draco gets better it doesn't matter.

"Why do you care if I am sick ?" he suddenly says as he grabs a spoon and starts eating soup.

"I care because your my friend, and I care about my friends." I say as I hug him.

"I'm done lets go." He says as people start coming in.

"No your not you need to eat, sit and eat unless you want to face my furry again." I say as I pull him down and punch him playfully.

"Fine." He says as he grabs a piece of steak and some veggies and starts to eat them.

"Good, I think you need to start eating more, and just to let you know Quidditch game next week on friday Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, and you guys haven't been training, actually try outs haven't been done yet..." I said trying to keep is head out of his...task.

"Yeah I know, I've just been trying to kil... kill the Gryffindors, you know if we don't have a team they can't work on defense." he said yep smooth move trying to cover up his error.

"Yeah sure cause if we don't have a team we forfeit... what do you need on the team??" I ask ignoring the fact the he almost slipped up.

"Actually we only need a Chaser, Pansy and Blaise are good Chasers, Crabbe and Goyle are beaters, Nott is one of the best Keepers and I am an excellent Seeker." he says as he smirks towards me.

"Well you must be very lucky Draco because you are looking at the future Chaser for the Slytherin team." I said grinning towards him.

"Are you any good?" He asked me.

"Good, I am far better than any of the Chasers in Gryffindor. Come on lets start practice right after dinner. NOTT, CRABBE, GOYLE, PARKINSON, ZABINI QUIDDITCH PRACTICE RIGHT AFTER DINNER, GOT IT, GET IT, GOOD!" I said as I walked out the great hall with Draco. I could tell the Gyrffindors were surprised that I said we were practicing.

"You know Pansy doesn't know she's in the team I just said she was good." Draco said looking down at me.

"Yeah well I know she'll be okay with it... now come on we need to set a schedule and training materials okay." I said as I pulled him in to the locker room to change and start planning.

"HEY ALEX, DRACO YOU TWO IN HERE??" Blaise yelled to us as we drew up the game plan.

"YEAH IS EVERYONE HERE, GO GET CHANGED ONCE YOUR READY COME BACK." yelled Draco as I placed the board with the game plan on the wall.

"Okay we're ready now what's the deal we didn't know Pansy and Alex were in the team, not that it's bad or anything, it's just so sudden." Blaise said as he sat in one of the benches next to Pansy.

"Yeah that took me by surprise, I am really happy though." Pansy said as she hugged Blaise

"It's just that in a week and a half is the first game against Gryffindor, and there is no time to do try-outs, so Pansy and I were chosen because of our pretty good skills." I say as the boys nod there heads.

"Okay so practice is going to be everyday after dinner seeing as the Gryffindors have their practice before dinner, lets go out to the field to run 3 miles, fly at top speed 4 miles then practice on dodging and hitting bludgers, and throwing and catching the quaffle, at normal and top speed." Draco says as he grabs a broom and leads the way. I am hoping this will distract Draco from the task he is to do and focus on being happy for the moment at least.

**Yep Draco and Alex are getting closer, how will harry and Snape feel... FIND OUT next chapter! :)**


	10. Cursing nights and Early Familly Talks

**All harry potter books belong to J.k. Rowling and um Alex is just an O.C. :) Cation some minor cursing BTW sorry bout the gramer/spelling mistakes :)  
**

**Alex POV**

SSSSSSSOOOOOOO I am in a bit of trouble..... I forgot about my meeting with Harry and my dad... so I skipped quidditch practice, which pissed off Draco who is at the moment yelling at me...... oh wait he looks like he is waiting for a response.

"I am truthfully sorry Draco, I had a meeting with my dad about my notes (grades). If I had not gone I would have a detention so either miss one night of quidditch of miss the quidditch match." Oh might Merlin this boy is worse than my father.

"You could have told me! How are we supposed to practice if your not there!?!" he is starting to act like a fucken arse.

"Look Draco I am pretty sure you guys don't need me there for everything Pansy and Blaise can cover for me during ONE fucken practice, get over yourself!" Okay i am pissed off, but can you blame me, I am trying to help Harry which is the equivalent of helping to saving the fucken world!

"Your a fucken Bloodtraitor! "

"OH MY FLIPIN MERLIN are we back to that phase!!! Wake up and smell the flowers freaking loser ....."

"WILL YOU TOO SHUT UP!!!" scream Blaise and Pansy.

"It's been over an hour of bickering and we are trying to go to sleep!" Blaise yells at us.

"Not only that but there are first years that can hear your foul language!" Pansy states as if we weren't aware of our situation.

" And if you two keep yelling at each other I shall be forced to punish you two." BLOODY HELL!

"Hi Daddy um it's not what you think???" I say trying to escape the punishment.

"Save it Alex, I hear one more noise from you two it will be far worse than a simple Detention, Understood?" Both of us just nodded and headed towards our dorms. I decided to take a shower and sleep tomorrow is Saturday and Draco is not going to bother me until quidditch practice.

**..........................................................................................The Next Day................................................................................................**

"Harry you are really weak when it comes to the art of occlumency, I mean that is not the bad part it's just you get so frustrated it is not even funny!" Poor boy if he is the "Chosen One" than we are so screwed.

"It's not like your better at it Alex, I bet you're worse."

"No, I'm actually proficient at it, watch try to break into my memories" haha guess he can't accept that some ones better than him.

"SEEEEE I told you, it's simple you just need to stop being so hard on yourself. Let's take a break, are Hermione and Ron coming or are they still angry at each other?" I say as I sit next to Harry as we drink some pumpkin juice.

"Well they aren't horribly angry, oh who am I kidding Hermione isn't talking to Ron, so I suppose she'll come but Ron has Lavender to worry about." wow that is a lot of drama.

"Um.... poor Ron I guess being chased by flowers, although they smell pretty darn nice." thats what Lavender is right?

"hahahaha... not that kind of lavender, Lavender Brown you know she kinda looks like Hermione, she's in Gryffindor...."

"OOOOHHHHH.... It's that girl in my Divination Class... I mean uh.. potions class." I said smiling a bit.

"Wait you're in Divination, wait till Hermione finds out, she'll loathe the idea of you being in there." Harry says grinning.

"Hey I love that class I actually learn stuff my dad couldn't , he doesn't have that gift my mum had it." yep if anything that was the greatest thing I had learned about my mother apart from all the other awesome stuff.

"Why don't I have it then?" Harry asked me.

" Oh it comes from my granny's side of the family since it's all pure blood and what not. Most people that have the power to see visions past, present, or future come from pure blooded families, I mean half bloods get it to on occasions. It's all about an open mind and heart not just about brains. Like I can see when Hermione walked out of that class no offense but it's cause she is a muggle born, she was raised, well you should know, people who say they can look in to the future are scams and what not." He looked at me as if I were lying,

"Don't look at me like that, I am not as bad as most Slytherins, I mean I believe blood lines are Important but I don't believe in enforcing it, I mean my parents didn't marry because of their blood title my dad's half blood so their STOP IT Harry James Potter Evans Black STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" wait he is looking at me strangely.

"I am not a Black, Alex."

"Of course you are silly, haven't you seen your Family Tree??" Really he is the chosen one wow.

" No, you?"

"Duh.. 1/4 muggle 3/4 pure blood its like a must. Look my family tree goes Alexandria Joy Snape Potter-Bennett Prince Angelus Black Ezra Prewett Nehemiah Black... list dose not go that far but it repeats it's self after all my granddad's last names, the muggle part of me. I don't know yours completely but I could figure it out if you wanted me to??" I seem to babble a lot.

"No thanks, I mean, it's just....."

"I know your surprised your related to the blacks one was your godfather and another killed said godfather, twisted family you got there." I said

"They're your family too!" Harry said.

"Yeah well your closer related to your, if I am not wrong nephew Dracokins and the evil witch Bellatrix, Mine is closer too Sirius and Molly Weasley." Bloody hell I just made him sad.

" So I guess I bound to be evil, huh" Me and my huge mouth that doesn't shut. OH wait I remember something that might turn that frown upside down.

"Nah your too good plus telling truths we have Sirius same lengths you have Tonks closer, we have the Weasleys and Longbottoms same length I believe. You should go to my house some time, It's easier to talk about our family." I smiled knowing I had fixed it.

**SOOO IT has been ages since I last updated this will probably be it till spring break darn AP class, honors class and freaking chemistry:(( I promise to try and update asap though :)**


	11. Hogsmeade Trip

**Hey everyone, if anyone is there! I am so sorry I went MLA due to the fact that I had a sever case of writers block along with idk where I want this to go & I got distracted. Anyways I finally got back to work and here is the newest chapter! Once again I do not own the Harry Potter series that is all J.K. Rowling. Hope My writing skills have gotten better since it's been nearly 3 years since I've published any thing. However I promise to update at least every 2 weeks :) For now I've decided to maintain an Alex POV for the rest of the story.**

**Alex POV**

Finally it's Sunday! Pansy has been talking so much about the new store in Hogsmeade that I just want to go to get her to shut up. Don't get me wrong I care about her; she is my closest friend, at least here in Hogwarts. However, she has a way of getting on my nerves.

"You know Joy, Drakie only acts like a git because he doesn't know how to react to you. Usually he can have any girl within the minute, but you make him work for it."

And here we go again. See for the past 24 hours Pansy has been telling me about the way Draco's brain functions. The problem is that as much as Pansy's information is useful, I'm getting tired of Draco's attitude. I mean I thought he was nice at first, but honestly I'm done felling sorry for him. He can cry me a river for all he wants but he should know better than to mess with me.

"Look Pansy I appreciate that you are trying to get us together, but honestly he is not my type. My type takes care of me and does doubt me or bashes on what I believe, my type would not yell at me for stupid mistakes. If he wants anything with me he will have to open his mind to being calm and collective with his arguments." I stated as I stood up and walked towards the exit of the common room.

After a few silent moments Pansy spoke again. "So he can't question your actions and your personality but you can question his?"

I rolled my eyes answering her foolish question "Duh! Men aren't suppose to understand us, only love us for the crazy nut jobs that we are."

"So you want him to love you? You admit to having a crush on him?" Pansy commented as we walked out of Hogwarts.

"What? No! I just told you he is not my type." I tried to avoid confessing my feelings towards her, despite what other might believe I knew about Draco's and Pansy's past relationship and I didn't know how she would take my feelings for Draco.

"But you want him to be your type." At the moment she took me by surprise and it seemed like the ideal moment seeing as we had witnesses around, just in case she tried to murder me.

"Whatever, fine I find him interesting usually guys don't stick around after knowing whom my dad is. I've never been in this situation." I stated tried to stay nonchalant about it.

"Wait, have you ever had a relationship to begin with?" Oh great now she is going to find out the truth!

"We're 16 too young to know what a relationship is." I stated as we walked into the new shop at Hogsmeade.

"Bloody hell you haven't had a boyfriend before!" she exclaimed, oh have mercy on me Merlin!

"Lower your voice Pansy! Anyways what's your point? I know what I want, I won't settle for less." I stated confidently as I looked at the jewelry they had for sale.

"But how do you know what you want? How do you know what you don't want! You need to try things before saying you don't like them." She said as she took away a black necklace with green colored cubic zirconium that was in my hands.

"You sound like my dad trying to get me to eat vegetables, and if he apologizes maybe we could start from zero. For now give me that necklace back I plan on buying it" I said pulling the necklace out of her hands.

"Fine it's not like I wanted either ways!" Pansy stuck her tongue out at me!

"Pansy darling put your tongue where it belongs! Blaise is not here so there's no need for it to be out on public display!" I giggled at my joke.

"You realize it is quiet pathetic to laugh at you own jokes right? Anyways, my parents are holding a ball over Christmas break for all of my classmates will you delight us with your presence?"

"Why are you talking like that? And which classmates are you inviting?"

"I am speaking the way my parents do, they think our generation is ignorant of proper English and etiquette."

"Shall I speak like this then? During the ball of course, just to show your parents what an excellent acquaintance you have made!" we both started giggling afterwards.

"I am aloud to invite everyone, as long as they are pureblooded or from a respectable family, meaning no less than half bloods."

"Okay, well should I search for a date? And what is the dress code? I know it's a ball but I really don't want to wear a ball gown! I hate those things!"

" If you bring a date let me know who it is so I can add a plus one to the guest list and please wear something formal!"

"Yes mi capitan!" I exclaimed, while I saluting her.

After a couple of hours of shopping we decided to get a pair of work out clothes, jeans, and a few tops. As we were heading back to the castle I noticed Harry and his friends, Hermione and Ron, walking in front of us. I was not going to say hi seeing as Draco and I were already having friendship problems. However, while I was debating with myself whether or not I should say hi, I heard a piercing scream coming from their direction.

"Alex that's Katie Bell! What is going on!" Pansy started panic and I could tell that none of us knew how to react.

It was as if time had stopped and we were all still figuring out what had happened. However, almost immediately after she had said those words I reacted by approaching her.

"Everyone stay back!" I yelled after realizing that she had to have been cursed. At that instant Hagrid appeared and I saw Harry try to reach for a necklace that was lying on the floor next to its black container.

"Don't touch that! Its cursed stay away Hagrid will take care of things now!" I tried to sound as desperate as I could in order to send me message across. To be honest, I knew that this was the beginning of disaster.


	12. Of Nerves and Lies

**Hey everyone I am back! ****Once again I do not own the Harry Potter series that is all J.K. Rowling. I made some changes but over all I tried to stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy it :) Also I am really trying to have written one chapter before posting one up so I can have back up in case I am not able to write anything for that week. However, I just couldn't help myself and I decided to go ahead and post this now, I already started the next chapter and plan to post it up next weekend, if not sooner :) Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

******Alex POV**

After explaining to professor McGonagall and Dad what we had witnessed, Dad dismissed us. When I say us I mean Pansy, Leanne and I.

Seeing as I am a Slytherin, I told Pansy to go ahead and leave that I hade forgotten to ask my dad about the ball. However my plan was to listen in to the conversation between the golden trio and the professors.

"It was Malfoy." That was all I heard, and I stood near the door in shock. My dad had told me all about the dark lords plans, yet I honestly believe Draco wouldn't have the heart to do it. Or should I say I thought he had a heart. As I complemented on my moral judgment my dad opened the door and woke me up from my thoughts.

"We need to talk." I told him as he walk towards his office.

"There's nothing to talk about Alex, go to the common rooms." he never talked to me like that, and it was at that moment that I realized that he was hiding something from me.

"You've never kept secrets from me, why start now? Was it something I  
said or did? Dad I know I am very weak with my divination abilities, well at least compared to everyone my age, but I've always been able to see you! You have to be hiding something in order for my abilities to fade away so quickly."

I was starting to panic, my father was the only person who I've ever trusted, no mater what others thought of him I was sure of who he was and what he believed in. During this moment I felt hurt and deceived, and I just couldn't believe that my dad did not trust me like I trusted him.

"Joy, it's for our best interest to not speak of this, at least not here. Over winter break I will explain everything I can." My dad's usually cold black stare, glowed with love towards me and I knew that he was only protecting me.

"Okay, dad Pansy invited me to a ball her family is having over the break, would it be okay for me to attend?" I was trying to change the topic because I didn't want to think about the pain I was feeling.

"I will think about it, her father sent me an owl inviting us personally, but I still don't know how safe it would be," He stated as he hugged me and turned towards the direction of his office.

"Okay dad, I guess I'll go now I need to study for my charms test, and finish my homework. I'll see you at dinner. And dad, be safe." I started walking towards the Slytherin common room.

As I was walking, I traveled to lala land and lost focus of where I was walking. That is until I hit something black, or rather someone wearing all black. Either I was walking really fast or he was tough as a wall but at the moment I found myself on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said as tried to bring myself back and focus on how to stand up.

"I'm sorry too, I should have prevented you from falling on your bum." I hear an irritating voice reply as his hand reached down to aid me.

"Draco, where have you been I haven't seen you in a while? Actually I've been kind of glad since I have not been forced to argue." I said as I grabbed on to his arm in order to stand up.

"Are you okay? You're not the type to accept help from a handsome and charming fellow like myself," he said as he looked into my eyes. His eyes were the same shade of steel, which could be hard and cold but could also show concern for those he cared about. However, at this moment they seemed to be filled with fear.

"I'm fine; I've been having a difficult day you know. Spent all morning with Pansy, then witnessed Katie Bell getting cursed, talked to professor McGonagall and professor Snape. Oh yes and I had a disagreement with my lovely father." I smiled at my ability to sound nonchalant about a day filled with stress.

"I wasn't really asking about you life's stories, I was just trying to be polite for once." He seemed to be avoiding my question of where he was. However, we started to walk again towards our commons room.

"Yeah, well it doesn't work that way. You asked if I was okay, that's basically a conversation starter! You're such a jerk sometimes! Anyways how have you been?" I was trying to get him to tell me the truth, to know that I had his trust.

"I pride myself in being a prick, so I will take that as a complement. I've been keeping busy with important duties." of course he would be as vague as possible, but it was nice to talk to him as two civil people.

"Someone told me that you have a crush on me. Are you figuring out a creative way to confess your feelings towards me?" I know it's bad to start a relationship based on lies, but in reality all I am trying to do is get him to trust me in order to keep him safe.

"Pansy told you that huh, well seeing as you already know it seems pointless for me to be creative." He said smirking at me as if he had me. What he didn't know was that it was the complete opposite.

"You know, just because I know doesn't mean I feel the same towards a twit like you. I mean, as you've said you're a prick who likes to yell at me for no reason and honestly it's annoying." I'll be honest I just want him to work for me, so that it didn't seem like I was just like all the other girls.

"I know I've said this before, but you are different. However, would you do me the honor of going out with me?" The way he spoke made me believe that he was nervous.

His nervousness took me by surprise, he is Draco Malfoy, and he is not the nervous type. I could tell that my lack of an answer was increasing his nervous demur and I felt special for being the one causing his lack of confidence.

"Seeing as I am a well-educated young lady, the polite thing to do is to allow you the privilege to take me on a date. How about Saturday evening, is that a good time for you?" I asked, now it was my turn to get nervous. What if he was joking, and was now going to laugh at me for being so naive.

"That sounds magnificent. By the way I told you, you'd be mine," he said walking into the common room.

I stood there, at the doorway in shock. However, after a few seconds I smirked because perhaps he is wrong, perhaps he is mine.


	13. Changes

**Hey everyone I am back again! Just letting you all know that**** I do not own the Harry Potter series that is all J.K. Rowling. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! To be honest I am super excited for the next one. However the next chapter wont be posted until Thursday or Friday.**

This week had been so long and so busy! With a heavy amount of homework, studying, practice and helping dad and Harry out it seemed like the weekend would never get here.

My test on Monday had been a pain in the arse because everyone had assumed that it was closed book and when the professor stated that it was open notes everyone was annoyed. Then Tuesday I had a pop quiz in my divination class, where professor tawny said that it wasn't a pop quiz if we had our minds open to the gift of divination or some BS like that. Then Professor Slughorn invites me and other classmates to some sort of dinner party on Wednesday night, something about the slug club. Thursday I was half way dead and I could tell Pansy and the rest of the guys were also about to die.

"You know I am usually not one to  
complain, but can we call it a day? I am tired, I am hungry, and I want to sleep before I have to go to class tomorrow!" I told the team whining about my difficult week.

"We all have important things to do; the world doesn't revolve around you. We will run 2 miles and then another round of flying around the course."

As soon as I heard Draco finish his sentence I started to run. Running is one of those natural instincts I was born with. I liked feeling the wind pass by me, and that feeling of fatigue you get, which in a matter of seconds turns into energy. Before I realized it my two miles were done and I was getting on my broom. We had won our first quidditch game, however next week we would be going up against Gryffindor. As I finished up my round, I realized that I would be the first one to finish, Draco was close behind me and the rest of the guys were way behind.

As I landed I started packing up and cleaning our mess. The sooner we finished, the sooner I could go eat food and go to sleep!

"That's the fastest I've ever seen you go." I heard Draco say as I walked toward the chest.

"Well I told you I am tired! I want to leave and go sleep!" I felt weak and hungry meaning I would be really cranky in a few minutes.

"Was Slughorn's party that bad?" At that moment I realized that Draco hadn't been at the dinner and I got curious.

"Bad? It was terrible! Wait, why weren't you there? Aren't you like one of the best students?" I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"I wasn't invited. Guess Slughorn doesn't have good taste in company. I mean to invite the golden trio over me? Bloody hell he must be mad!" I started to grin, because in all honesty I thought Slughorn was in fact loony.

"He didn't invite Weasley. However, depending on how our rendezvous goes maybe I will ask you to be my escort to a party he is organizing for Christmas." Honestly I didn't have anyone to go with and Draco didn't seem like a bad idea. However, I didn't think Pansy and the guys would over hear our conversation.

"You two are going on a date! Yay! I knew you two would get together soon!" Pansy was jumping up an down, but Blaise grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Love calm down, everyone knew they would get together, they already argue like an old couple." Really, did everyone think that just because we argue we were perfect for each other?

"Just because we are going on a date doesn't mean we are together. So we argue? That doesn't mean anything! Merlin why are you all so annoying today! You know what I'm done for the day." I stomped off and headed towards the showers. I don't know why I was feeling so angry and so defensive but I was and they were annoying me.

As I went down to the hall for dinner I realize that I had been harsh on my only friends in Hogwarts. I didn't know if they would still want to sit with me or if they would give me the cold shoulder. As I sat down next to Vincent and Greg and I explained to them that I didn't mean to yell at the team and that I was just cranky because I was hungry and sleepy. They seemed not to care because they were busy eating like pigs. All of a sudden I felt someone's hands go around my eyes.

"Guess who!" I heard Pansy squeal. However the hands around my eyes were to masculine to be hers, and I knew Miles, our keeper, and Blaise were out of the question because their girlfriends would kill not only me but them as well. So logic told me it had to be Draco.

"Well I will have to say that it's the silver trio, Pansy, Blaise and Draco."

"Ew, don't compare us to the golden trio, we are way above them." Pansy stated and I giggled at her comment.

"Guys I am so sorry I was so hostile, it's just, I get really cranky when I am hungry." I said as I pulled at my skirt.

"As long as you don't turn in to a hippo go ahead and eat, I don't want a cranky girl as my date tomorrow." Draco state as he sat next to me.

"So if I was chubby you wouldn't go on a date with me?" I felt offended and cranky and if Draco couldn't sense that, then he would be close death in a few seconds.

"Of course not! I've dated Millicent how much more chubby could you ever possible get." Well that was surprising to hear.

"She isn't chubby, she is huge!" Of course Pansy would voice her opinion.

"Pansy, play nice now." Blaise said trying to lower her voice.

"What ever your just defending her because she flirts with you and you like it!" Blaise sometimes didn't use his brains as much as his looks but he learned from his mistakes.

"Of course not silly, the only girl for me is you my sweet Pansy!" Oh Merlin I think I just barfed a little.

"Ew, you two go get a room." I said trying to cover my eyes.

After that we all went to our rooms to sleep, and for once in all of the time I've been here I felt like I was making a difference. Even if it was a small, and unnoticeable difference, it was there and it could be seen because my friends, yes the silver trio, were all laughing at the same time, for the very first time since we got here.


	14. Date

**Hey everyone! Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! I think this is my favorite chapter thus far! However, I think the next chapter wont be posted until Friday or Saturday depending on how long I take to finish said chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

It was Saturday and Draco had agreed to meet me in the common room at 4:30. How did I over sleep until 12 pm; is not really a question but now I was regretting it. I didn't know what to wear and in an hour I would have to get my bum in the common room. I made a mess out of my entire wardrobe and couldn't decide!

I was still wearing my pajamas, which was embarrassing, but I decided to curl my hair and do my make up before going back to choose my outfit. As I finished putting on my blush I realized that it was already 4:15 and I still had no idea what to wear. As I looked through the shoes I had brought with me I realized I had brought my military green high-heeled boots that I loved to death. Quickly I went through all my clothes looking for something that would match and look good. I found a nice black top and skinny khaki-colored pants, which would look well with my boots. By the time I had put my clothes on I realized it was 4:30 and I was still wasn't ready! I needed a coat or jacket to match with the style or color of my boots, I quickly scanned through the pile of clothes I had out and started to panic.

Finally I found a dark green coat with that same military style that my boots had to match. I quickly put it on and grabbed the necklace I had purchased during my last Hogsmeade trip. As I ran out to the common room I made sure I had sprayed some Juicy Couture perfume. I calmly stepped out to the common room a couple of minutes late but never the less there.

"I thought we had agreed on 4:30 not 4:45." I heard Draco say as he offered me his arm.

"Well it takes time to look this fabulous." I stated giving him a million galleon smile.

"Pansy told me you didn't wake up until 12 and due to that you were running a bit late." Draco gave me one of those panty dropping grins that made me blush even more so.

"I swear if Pansy doesn't learn how to keep her mouth shut I will teach her!" I mumbled as he led me to Merlin knows where.

" I asked her because I thought you were going to stand me up." Draco led us up a tower.

"What? Why would I do that? By the way where are we going?" I asked trying to figure out what Draco was planning.

"I don't know? I believe it is due to the fact that you call me a prick, a jerk, and what not. And it's a surprise just follow me." Draco replied as he grabbed my hand to pull me.

However as he pulled me, his long sleeve black sweater rose a bit and I saw the tip of it. He saw it too, and we both just stood there. He stood there looking at me and I stood there looking at his arm. He moved his other hand to pull his sweater to his cover his wrist where the end of the mark disappeared.

"You know, my dad has one too. You should know that he tells me everything, or at least he used to." I whispered as I grabbed his arm and raised his sweater to see the whole mark.

"You aren't afraid of me? How much do you know?" he seemed concerned, not necessarily for him, but for me.

"I'm not afraid of my father, why should I be afraid of you? And all I know is that you were marked over the summer. After that, my dad, he started to keep secrets from me." I didn't tell him that I knew about his mission because I wanted him to tell me, to confide in me.

"Come on let's keep going, we will be able to talk in private up there." he said giving me one of those rare smiles that he owned.

I didn't know where we were going but I nodded my head and kept following him. I didn't know what he wanted to tell me or what he wanted to ask me, but at least now I was somewhat closer to him.

"By the way you look quiet beautiful, not that you usually don't, because you do. However, today you look even more so." I looked up towards the back of his head and smiled.

Above all Draco Malfoy had been taught to be a gentleman to those of his stature. For him treating me as such meant that I had changed something; he had not called me a bloodtraitor or anything degrading in weeks. This meant his attitude towards me had changed.

"Thank you, just to let you know, I was only late because I didn't know what to wear. You didn't tell me where we were going so I tried to look for something comfortable but stylish." I stated as we reached the top of the steps.

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked a couple of house elves to bring up a table, a couple of chairs and food. I thought it would be much more private." I heard Draco  
say as he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside of the tower.

I stood in shock; the tower was so beautiful, decorated on greens, silvers and blacks. The tower window faced the black lake which made the view so beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked as he helped me take my coat off.

"It's lovely! I've never been in this part of Hogwarts!" I said, at that moment I realized there was music playing. I was certainly surprised because it was muggle music.

"I am kind of surprised by your music choice. By surprise I mean it's good, where did you hear this music?" Curiosity killed the cat, but the truth brought it back.

"About that, this morning I asked Pansy to borrow your, what is it called? IPod?" I went towards the window of the tower and stood there looking at the breath taking view.

"You stole my iPod? No wonder I couldn't find it this morning!" I smiled at the thought of Pansy sneaking around my bed looking for my iPod.

"I didn't steal it. I borrowed it. You can have it back after our date. I went ahead and put play on the heart playlist? I assume it's slow tempo music yes?" He asked as he came up behind me. His breath was hitting the back of my neck, making my emotions go haywire.

Finally I was able to reply, "I believe so. When we were coming up the stairs you said we would be able to talk here in private. What do you want to talk about?" I stated as I walked back towards the table and chairs that were set up. He pulled out a chair for me and I went ahead and sat.

"I don't know how much you know, but I am sure that if you knew you would despise me." he stated this so surely that it made me worry.

"Draco, let me be the one to decide that. Let me know, trust me, I haven't told anyone about you mark, I don't plan to and I hope that proves to you that I am not going to betray you." At that exact moment I was being honest, because all I knew was that he had to murder Professor Dumbledore. Although I would be disappointed if he followed through, I wouldn't be able to despise.

"I have a mission, the Dark Lord has chosen me for this mission. I have to get rid of Professor Dumbledore." he stated, however I interrupted him before he could continue.

"You were the one who cursed Katie Bell, correct?" I asked trying to seem as I had connected the dots.

"Please let me finish, before school began, my mother and my aunt Bellatrix, they visited your father. My mother asked Professor Snape to protect me, and if my mission were to fail, Professor Snape would finish the job. My aunt, she demanded an unbreakable vow to be placed. You see my aunt; she doubts that I will follow through. Now I understand where my mother's thoughts were, she just wanted to protect the family name. However, she involved Professor Snape, and if he doesn't follow through, well you know what will happen to him." I stood there in shock; this had to be what my father was keeping from me. It was completely quiet for minutes as I tried to register everything that was just confessed to me.

"What? No, that is not possible! When did they enter my home? When did they ask this of my father! Why hasn't he told me! Are you certain of this? Of course you are certain; it involves you! For Merlin's sake please tell me you have been speaking to him and you know why he is hiding this information from me!" I begged for him to know something.

"To be honest I haven't spoken much about this to your father, therefore I don't understand why he is keeping this from you." Draco replied as he took a sip of his glass of water. However, he seemed afraid and he was shaking.

"Are you all right? Is your arm hurting? Let me see." I stated.

"I am fine, it's just hard to get used to." He refused to give me his arm, and I understood.

"Did you want to do this? To my understanding your mother doesn't have the mark. Why did you decide to get it?" I asked as I started eating the food on my plate.

"My father, as much as I act like I do not care, I do. All I've ever wanted has been to make him proud. All I've ever accomplished has been failure in his eyes. Now that he is in Azkaban, I thought I would be able to continue his mission. I was wrong, I was horribly wrong and now I cannot turn back." He spoke with such hate for himself that I didn't know how to react.

"You're wrong. You can always turn back, have you mastered the art of  
occulmency? It's important for you to learn how to do this. I'll have a talk with my father, however you must agree to be open to the options we offer you." At that moment I wanted to offer him protection through the order.

"There's no need for that, I am already an occulmens, and I can tell that you are as well. Is there something you would like to tell me?" As much as I wanted this to surprise me, it didn't. However his attack against my abilities took me by surprise.

"Excuse me, but I am an occulmens because of who my father is. He wants my safety above everything else. You don't know him, just like I don't know your mother, but as to what you tell me they are a lot alike when it comes to the protection of their children." I stated, trying to get him to realize that love did exist and that he didn't need to fear it.

" Please, all my mother cares about is her family pride, if I fail I will bring shame to our family." he stated with disdain.

"Draco, the difference between yourself and I is that I have hope. My mother didn't die in vain. Neither did my aunt and uncle. I only have 2 family members my father and Potter. You have more family members, yet all you care about is your pride. If there is something I have learned about life, then it is this; in order to have pride you have to make your own path. You have to decide what you want. I don't despise you. However a relationship between us will never work if you decide to work for and be loyal towards he who must not be named. My father and I, we have been fighting about this for the last couple of months. I assume you will keep this between us. I am taking after my mother's side of the family. I will be working along side my cousin and I will fight against whomever I have to. I hope you understand that I am making my own decisions, and if you decide to join me I am more than willing to help you. For now I would like for us to keep being friends, perhaps it'd be better if we were acquaintances. You are simply a classmate and captain of my quidditch team. Thank you for dinner, I hope to hear from you. I hope you realize that you can make your own path and fix you past choices. Having feelings doesn't make you weak. I am good at occulmency because I know my emotions and I accept them and use them to my benefit. Good bye Malfoy." I stated as I grabbed my iPod as put on my coat.

"Wait! What are my options? What can I do?"

I stood by the door way smiling; if I had not come, he wouldn't have known or understood what his options were. However here I was and here he was and he was officially mine.


	15. Visions

**Hey everyone! How is your weekend so far? Just wanted to say thanks to all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists! Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! I am already half way done with the next chapter so I will post it around Sunday or Tuesday :)**

I sat myself in the chair looking straight at him. Waiting for his answer, for his reasons. I had just asked my father why he had kept the unbreakable vow he made from me. He looked surprised that I knew. However, after speaking with Draco about his options I knew that I had to talk to my father to figure out whether he would support me or not.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react. I was planning to leave you with the order, with the Weasley's. I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you." My dad stated the whole time looking me straight in the eyes, as if trying to make a point. However, I had to roll my eyes at my fathers response, seeing as I have always taken care of myself.

"Dad, does Dumbledore know? Is there any other way? As much as you dislike Harry, I think that the best thing to do would be to tell him" I expressed my concerns to my father because if he ended up dying or if he ended up a murder, it was necessary to have his legacy valued at more than what he would have to become.

"Of course Dumbledore knows! He says the best option is for me to do it, Draco is to young and Dumbledore knows that putting Draco through that will scar him. However, I don't think telling Potter would help us at all! All the contrary he still hasn't mastered occulmency, our plans could leak through to the dark lord." My father still resented Uncle James, what I know is that things were going well between my parents and my aunt and uncle, that is until worry over his family consumed my mother. Her visions showed her their death and she tried to help them to all of her abilities. However, my birth had complication and healers told my dad that my mothers death was due to the stress she was under while pregnant. My father blamed Uncle James and Harry for her death, I blamed myself.

"So, you are suggesting we keep this from Harry? You know he does not like you, and now your only chance to gain his trust is to tell him the truth. He is the only think left of Aunt Lily, of my mom!" I knew bringing up Aunt Lily and mom would fire up my father, but if I had to bring them up to prove my point then so be it.

"No, your mother lives on through you. Your mother hated the Potters almost as much as I did. You know that her half brother taunted her through those three years we spent here at Hogwarts as classmates! For the longest time I was the one protecting her, not her good for nothing brother!" Great I opened that big can of worms, now I will have to close it again.

"That didn't matter in the end because she forgave him! Just like you forgave Aunt Lily! Both of you forgave them because they were, are, family! And even if you can't forgive them, you have to understand that Harry has no fault for what his parents did in the past, or mom's death! Dad, you along with Harry are my only source of family, he didn't know I existed and now that he does... By the end of the year he will be devastated. I have a plan, but I need you to trust me and guide me like you always have." I defended my cousin because deep down I knew my father felt the same.

"What do you have in mind Joy?" Yes! My dad is finally willing to listen instead of argue with me!

"I understand that as much as you try, it is difficult for you to teach Harry without thinking about Uncle James and mom. However, Draco and I have to prove ourselves, not only to the Order, but also to Harry. My plan is for both Draco and I to teach Harry occulmency. Draco is already proficient and I am as well, we are both Harry's age, which in the end will motivate him to be at our level. Perhaps we can invite Hermione and Ronald along so that they prepare themselves for the future." My idea was simple, teach Harry occulmency so that Dumbledore  
himself could tell Harry that the best thing to do is allow himself to get murdered.

"What makes you think that Dumbledore will allow this?" I felt like my father had been switched for someone else! Bloody hell he raised me, he should know about my opinions on "permission"!

"I am not asking for his permission, dad you know me! When I tell you about my plans I don't ask for your permission, I ask for your help, and this is no different." I felt like I needed to re-inform my father of what my personality was.

"Joy, you have to realize that this is risky. It is no where near what you are used to." I know that my father wanted to protect me, but after nearly 16 years of being kept a secret from the wizarding world, it was time to state that I existed. Defying the dark lord was exactly what I wanted, what I was going to do so!

"Dad, I've been practicing divination and Professor Trelawney has been helping me catch up with the rest of my classmates. Lately I have been checking if my plan will work out, and the end result is always positive. Please dad, just support me!" That is all I really wanted, my fathers protection was nothing compared to his full support. I felt heart broken that Draco did not have this, however I had a feeling that his mother would approve, no matter what his decisions were.

"Of course I will support you! When have I not? Didn't I let you live at you Grandmother's vacation house when you turned 15? I trust your decisions, it's just, I don't trust either of those boys, Harry let's his emotions control his decisions, and Draco strives to make his father proud but ignores his mothers and even his own opinions! Are you sure you can help those two boys work together?" He used his monotone voice which bored a typical student to death.

"Dad, if mom managed to do that with Uncle James and yourself, I can be certain that I can too!" I stated giving him a smile and a wink.

"Go study, I assume you are coming home for the holidays correct? I have decided that we will be attending the Parkinson's Ball; they invited everyone from the ministry and then some. The Weasley's, along with Remus and Tonks were somehow invited. I assume I will be escorting you and not Draco."  
Really! He chooses to be an overprotective father now!

"DAD! Really? Fine you will escort me, however you must allow me to dance with whomever asks." I stated this so confidently, and then suddenly I was lost. I didn't know what was happening but I new I should not be here. I saw many people wearing formal clothes, and a live classical band. I saw myself speaking with my father and then saw twin red heads, I am assuming Ron's brothers, ask my father something. Then all of a sudden I was back in my fathers office, and we were not alone.

"Joy are you okay? What did you see?" I heard my dad ask as he kneeled down next to me.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine, I just saw us at the Parkinson's Christmas Ball. What happened though? Is that normal, for people to go into a trans?"

"Ms. Snape, it's perfectly normal for you to go through this. Your mother went through these when a specific future is certain. Did you see anything weird in your vision, did you see danger?" At that moment I realized that Professor Dumbledore, Draco and Harry were all in the same room.

"No professor, like I previously stated my father and I were at the ball, it seemed like twin red heads walked up to us and asked my father something. However, I was unable to understand what was being said." I explained to Professor Dumbledore what I could remember.

"Is it possible that they were Fred and George?" Harry's question was more directed at Professor Dumbledore than me.

"Anything is possible with those boys!" Professor Dumbledore laughed at his comment. All I knew of the Weasley twins was that they loved to pull pranks, which irritated my father.

"Why does she faint? I mean, there are millions of witches and wizards that have become proficient with the divination arts; none of them have ever had to faint or go into a trans to use the art." Draco and I, we had very similar thoughts and that scared me.

"Jasmine, her mother's side of the family, the Bennett's; they have always been known to be very powerful when it comes to divination. Due to Jasmine's death no one was ever there to teach Joy how to control her gift. Joy's grandmother passed away short after Jasmine, she was the last Bennett in a long line. Joy has to learn everything from the very beginning; I believe that Professor Trelawney's class has helped Joy's gift become much more prominent. While Jasmine also had some of these relapses they were usually linked to powerful visions that showed her when danger was close."

"You're saying that my lack of control ore my gift is enabling me to further explore said gift? What should I do then? I want to learn to control it! It might help in the future, is there any possible way that Professor Trelawney would consider giving me private lessons? We still have 3 weeks before Christmas break. Draco and I can teach Harry occulmency after dinner, and I will wake up early to go to the private lessons." I stated my ideas, completely forgetting that I had yet to explain to Professor Dumbledore my plans.

"What? Why would he teach me anything!" Well at least Professor Dumbledore doesn't seem bothered by it. However, Harry and Draco that's a different story.

"Yeah why would I help him!" Did he forget about our conversation? To gain any type of protection from the Order he has to prove that he won't betray them, he has to earn their trust.

"He will teach you because we plan to gain the trust of the order of the phoenix. And you will help him because that's the only way we will get protection. No Harry I can't tell you what we need protection from; at least not until you learn how to control occulmency and I further develop my divination problems." I knew that Harry would want to protect me, because I am his cousin. By making him believe that we needed protection, which we do, he would go ahead and help us.

"I believe Professor Trelawney will be more than thrilled to help you. However, Draco and yourself do not have to gain the orders trust." Professor Dumbledore commented.

"No we do, at least Harry and Draco do. I was just speaking to my father about this. If these two stubborn heads can't get along later on it will cost more than one persons death." I looked directly at Professor Dumbledore, because he knew who I was talking about.

"Very well, will you use the dungeons, the defense against the dark arts room, or the room of requirements as you practice area?" Professor Dumbledore asked us.

"Boys?" I decided to let them decide.

"Room of requirements, if our sessions run late, we will be able to conjure up beds, and spend the night there." Stated Draco, which I have got to say surprised me.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with Draco." stated Harry.

"Good, also I invite you to bring Hermione and Ronald. The more allies the better. " I told Harry, I think this could potentially help us in the future.

"I guess I can manage with that." commented Draco, I saw him roll his eyes which made me smirk.

"I will speak to them about it." I could tell Harry was excited about this fact.

Okay well I'm tired, Dad can you speak to Professor Trelawney?" I asked my dad.

"Of course!" My dad exclaimed.

"Severus, how about I go arrange a meeting right now? Meet me in my office in an hour. Have a good evening Harry, Draco, and Alex." Said Professor Dumbledore as he walked out of my Dad's office.

"Draco take me to the common room. Harry, make sure you practice occulmency tonight and tomorrow evening before we start. If any of the information you learned today is leaked, we will need more than protection." I told Harry.

"Yes, Alex." Harry said, as Draco walked beside me.

As I stood up Draco grabbed me by the waist with his left arm to  
give me support. I noticed that he didn't look like the walking dead as he did when we first arrived.

"You look good." I stated looking up at Draco.

"You don't look so bad, even after fainting and being a weakling." I couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Shut up!" I said in between my giggle fit. I saw Draco smirk which caused me to end my giggle fit with a smile.

"Wow this is awkward, right Uncle Snape." Harry commented to my dad as he walked past him to get to the door.

"Don't call me uncle." My dad stated in his teacher voice. At that moment I realized that my boys are going to drive me crazy!


	16. The Early Bird Gets The Worm

**Hey everyone! I lied! well sort of if you are in the Pacific time zone then I posted early, if you aren't then I posted on Sunday lol. Just wanted to say how amazing all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists are! Makes me smile when I see my inbox :D Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! I plan to put the next chapter up by Tuesday night, however I might do that earlier, you just never know with me ;)******** Anyway ENJOY :D**

******Alex POV**

Last night, I had gone to sleep so early that I had completely missed dinner. I woke up at 5:30am and was beyond hungry and cranky. Luckily I had done my schoolwork before I went to visit my dad, or else I would be a cranky, stressed out girl. What I didn't expect was Draco being up at this hour sitting in the common room, next to the fire.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as I sat on the couch across from him.

"Reading up for potions, I don't get how Potter has gotten so good at it. He never was a bright one in that class, or any other for that fact."

"Draco! Be nice!" I said giving him one of those glares my father is so famous for.

"I am, oh wait before you start telling at me, let's go get you breakfast. I forget that I have to keep you fed." Good, Draco was quickly learning how to keep me happy.

"Fine, but only because I am actually starving! Hey Draco if you want to get better at potions, look at all your notes from the past. They will help, advanced potions is built from the bottom up. If you know your basics, it's easy to pass with a high score." I state as he led the way up to the great hall.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you set up a private tutoring session?" Draco stated grinning at me. I could feel his cocky ego inflating.

"Of course Draco! I will let my dad or Professor Slughorn know." I stated giggling at his reaction to my comeback. His cocky grin quickly disappeared and his usually pride full posture deflate as well.

"That is definitely not what I meant." He stated slightly stopping as he continued to walk.

I decide to jump on his back, and hug his neck, and he decided to hold my legs. Draco Malfoy was giving me a piggyback rid. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and laughed at the slight blush that appeared on his face.

"You are so cute when you throw a mini tantrum. However, I believe the cutest you have ever looked is when that little blush appeared!" I teased Draco. Never had I thought that I would see Draco blush, and an innocent kiss had caused the blush.

"I was not blushing! You are heavy, that's why I got red!" He did not just say that!

"Excuse me?" I asked giving him a bewilder look.

"I didn't mean that! Okay fine I blushed! Now shhh before Granger or some perfect finds us! They will get us in trouble, and I can not afford that." Ha! Draco worried about getting in trouble? Yeah right he is just trying to change the topic!

"Yeah, yeah keep walking, I'm hungry!" I told him as I got myself in a comfortable position.

"We would get there quicker if you would get off me and walked like a normal person!" He said laughing a bit at the end.

"Shut up! It's your fault your back is so comfortable!" I stated laying my head on his shoulder.

"You are making me a softy, I would have never allowed anyone to use me as a carriage, however you are an exception." He stated giving me one of those rare smiles, that were appearing more and more often around me.

"Although that was extremely sweet, I think I told you to shut up! " I said giggling as he glared at me.

By the time we got to the great hall it was 6am. There were a couple of students already there; however, they were all finishing up homework while eating. Draco walked to the Slytherin table, when he stopped in front of it I climbed off his back and sat down next to him.

I grabbed a piece of toast and covered it in jam. It was then that I noticed that Draco had not spoken at all since I told him to shut up.

"Okay, what's wrong? I apologize for asking you to shut up." I stated as I dug in to the eggs and bacon that had appeared.

"Nothing is wrong, here is the thing, are we together or are we just friends? Where are we? I have never been in this situation. Usually I smirk and wink at a girl and she becomes my girlfriend for the week. You, well you are not like the rest and I would like to know if you are my girlfriend?" I knew Draco wasn't new in relationships. Even as a 16 year old he was known around campus as the Slytherin sex god. Yet, it didn't seem that way... I wonder...

"Oh my holy Merlin! You made up your reputation about being a sex god! That's why Dad is not really bothered about you an I!" I whispered I knew that if I yelled that out loud in the great hall, Draco would be pissed. Therefore whispering was the best I could do. I saw Draco smirk and then bite an apple.

"So I exaggerated about my sex life, sue me. However, you have yet to answer my question." he said grinning at me like a mad man.

"As long as I am not one of you one-week girlfriends, I will be your girlfriend. However, I already have a date for Pansy's Christmas ball, my dad will be escorting me. I suggest you escort your mum and ask me to dance once we are there." I decided to let Draco know about this, otherwise he would get mad if I told him the day of.

"Really, you are attending the ball with your father even though you have the Slytherin sex god as your boyfriend?" He stated as we finished up with breakfast.

"Hey now, what did I say about playing nice! Dad was cordially invited and since it is my first public appearance outside of school, he had his conditions. Plus, you are still my date for Professor Slughorn's party" I stated as we both stood up going back to the common room.  
Surprisingly it was already 6:30 and the great hall was beginning to fill, so we had decided that we were going to get our school bags, and relax in the common room until it was time to get to potions.

"Would you care to have lunch with me today, I mean in private. Outside by the lake." Draco asked as we walked towards the dungeon door.

"Of course, will this be our second date?" I asked as he opened the door and let me in first.

"It would be our third, I considered this morning to be one." He said just as he sat down next to me instead of Blaise.

"Well then I can't wait." I said before class officially started.

Today's class went by fairly quick,  
it was already lunchtime and I had to quickly run to the bathroom to make sure my make up was on nicely. I usually wear light make of only mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss, but today I had on a bit of blush and eye shadow. Nothing to dramatic, but still it looked nice. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror and after approving how my uniform looked, I walked out to go to the black lake to find Draco.

As a made it to the lake I saw Draco sitting underneath a tree, on a large blanket that was covering the snow. Draco was gazing at the black lake, which was currently frozen. He looked so at peace, so concentrated in thought, so different than before.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I said as I made myself comfortable next to him.

"It's so beautiful." he said as he turned his gaze towards me.

"It is I particularly like how the sun reflects against the darkness of the lake." I said as I looked at our view.

"It is quiet ridiculous that I had yet to notice the beauty of this place. However, I believe that is only due to the fact that through out my life this place has caused so many problems at home. Today, it is different because I have someone to share this place with, I have you in my life, and I simply believe that is beautiful." The softness in his voice surprised me. I had yet to see this part of the great Draco Malfoy. I liked this side, when his eyes weren't cold and hard as steal, when his normally ridged posture was relaxed and carefree. The side of Draco that didn't give a damn about what others thought.

"Did you charm the blanket?" I asked realizing that as cold as the snow was, I was feeling warm.

"Yes, I didn't want this beautiful girl I had a date with to freeze on the snow." he said grinning at me.

"Oh really? Well I am sure the girl you speak of is quite grateful." I said as a smile appeared on my face.

"Here, I hope you like it. From what the house elves tell me it's a popular soup in the muggle world, crab chowder?" I giggled at his ignorance on muggle cuisine.

"Clam chowder, and yes I quiet enjoy it thank you. Did you happen to bring any bread?" I asked as I took the container he handed me.

"I believe so, I didn't know what you would want to drink so I brought tea and hot chocolate." He said as he passed me a piece of a baguette.

"Thank you, and don't worry I'll drink some of both. How was class?" I asked as I dug into my food.

"It was fine, I don't really like that I have to share class with the Gryffindor, but what can I do about it!" He said as he poured himself some tea.

"Well, think about it this way, just two more years." I said smiling at him as I saw him take his first spoonful of clam chowder. I got really excited when his face lit up from the deliciousness of the chowder.

"You are right; by the way this chowder is amazing! I don't know why I had never tried this!" he said taking to more spoonfuls.

"Oh this is nothing compared to all the different type of foods in the world they have! I find it foolish that some of us won't have a try because it's muggle food! Most of there food is delicious especially their desserts!" I exclaimed after taking a sip of my tea.

"Thank you Alex, for teaching me about these things. After all of this is over, after the dark lord is defeated, we should take a trip around the world and you should teach me about the muggle world." Draco said as finished up his share of chowder.

"Of course!" I exclaimed as I finished drinking my tea.

"Are you ready to go? I don't want to be late." Draco commented as he stood up and offered me a hand.

"Yeah, are the house elves picking this up?" I asked as I grabbed my book bag and fixed the scarf I was wearing.

"Yes, now hurry up we are going to be late if you don't." he said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

After lunch school went by rather slowly. My last class of the day was almost finished and all I could think of was tonight's session with Draco and Harry. I knew I could handle them, however it was going to surely drive me insane. As class let out I quickly went to my room to leave my things and get ready for quidditch practice.

Quidditch practice went by fairly quickly, with no major incidents. Pansy was telling me about the latest Hogwarts gossip, which included Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley getting caught making out in the corridors by Professor Sprout and Professor Trelawney. That must have been embarrassing! Especially because Lavender is Professor Trelawney's favorite student.

"I feel bad for Granger though. I mean, I think she is stupid for falling for a Weasley when she could have that hunky piece of Krum. Yet it's sad that she is head over heels in love with Weasley and he has no idea." Pansy stated as we walked to the locker rooms.

"Really? I would have never thought you would sympathies with Granger." I stated as I grabbed my set of clothes and took them with me next to the showers.

"I agree, I am Slytherin, but we are girls and one way or another we have been there done that, don't you think? I mean its like Blaise and I, I fancied him since I can remember, and yet it wasn't until last year that he actually asked me out. Mind you I had to come up with a plan, but still I worked for it. I feel bad for Granger because she just gave him up." she told be as she walked in to the shower.

"Would you like me to tell her your opinion? You know I don't hold back, and I might have a project with her for transfiguration." I commented as I started getting dressed.

"Are you two working in the library? I can join you and you know, let it slip." I laughed and nodded my head in response.

"Okay, but if it starts getting ugly you will have to leave." I stated waiting for her to finish putting on her clean uniform.

"Knowing Granger, it will get ugly way before I tell her therefore, I will leave after my slip up." Pansy stated as she picked up her bag of dirty clothes.

As we walked out of the locker room, we saw Blaise and Draco waiting for us.

"Baby!" screeched Pansy as she threw her arms around Blaise and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"For Merlin's sake you just saw him not even 20 minutes ago!" I stated as I went and hugged Draco by the waist.

"Baby!" Draco said mimicking Pansy and leaned down to kiss me, only he did so on my cheek. I slapped Draco's chest as he started to laugh at the slight blush that had appeared.

"For Merlin's sake you just saw her not even 20 minutes ago!" Pansy screeched making fun of the situation.

"Mind your own business Parkinson." I stated as I let go of Draco and we started walking towards the common room.

"Are you to official?" Asked Pansy  
on our way to the common room.

"No Pansy, I just hug and let my friends kiss my cheeks and call me baby." I said sarcastically.

"You better not, I am quite territorial." Draco said grabbing me from behind.

"You better not pee on me!" I stated as he rested his head on my shoulder.  
We all started laughing and walked into the great hall exactly like this.


	17. Life Threatening Situations

**Hey everyone! I lied again! I posted early lol. Just wanted to say how amazing all of those reading, commenting, adding my story to your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists are! Makes me smile when I see my inbox :D Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you enjoy this chapter! I liked it :) I plan to put the next chapter up by Wednesday night, however I might do that earlier or a bit later, you just never know with me ;)**** Anyway ENJOY :D**

**Alex POV**

After dinner, Draco and I started to make our way to the seventh floor.

"You know, before you found out about my mission. I used to spend all my time up there. Professor Dumbledore suggested that I keep trying to, you know pretend to be accomplishing my mission. I should continue to work on the Vanishing Cabinet. However, I don't agree, what if I make it work and they get through." Draco commented as we kept going up the stairs.

"Well, they don't know that you have switched sides. Your mom doesn't know and she is surrounded by Death Eaters. I suggest you continue to work on it, but work on making sure it won't work. At least after Christmas Break. During the break tell your mother that she needs to go into hiding. Leave the country even, tell her that by the end of the year we will meet here there." I suggested as we continued our trip up the six flights of stairs.

"Why do you care so much about my mother? From the very beginning of our relationship you have worried and defended my mother. Why?" Draco asked turning around to look at me.

"There is a saying that says something along the lines of, the way a man treats his mother is the way he will treat his wife..." I mumbled the last part really quietly so that he couldn't hear. I mean that is so embarrassing, he will probably think I am loony for thinking about being his wife.

"Treat his what? I didn't catch that last part." Great he was going to make me say it.

"...His wife?" I said turning my face to the side, trying to avoid any eye contact.

"Well, that is just gross! I would never think about my mother the way I think about you!" Draco stated as he stopped in his tracks and turned around and wrapped his slim, yet strong arms around me.

"Look at me." he said as he touched my face with his long, yet shaking, fingers; I did what I was told.

"I've told you before, you are different. You changed me, I don't know if for the better, but you changed me to become this over protective boyfriend that doesn't plan on sharing you with anyone. I hate the fact that come winter break, you will be going home with your father and I will be going back to that empty mansion. That place I have lived in for the past 16 years is not home. My home is were ever you maybe and I promise you that one day I will make you my wife, the mother of my children and much more. For now you are my girlfriend, I would even dare say that you are my soul mate. From the moment I met you I new I was doomed, but I was in denial and didn't want to admit it. I know we have only been dating for 4 days and you have been my girlfriend for less than 24 hours; however, from our first date I realized that all I want to do is make you smile. I will do anything in my hands to make you happy. You know I speak of truth because I am a Slytherin, as are you, and we do whatever is in our power to accomplish what we want. And I want you to be mine forever." and then he kissed me, and I practically melted.

The kiss began with awkwardness from my part. I wasn't the most experienced of kissers I have only been in one relationship apart from this one. When I realized what was happening my lips started reacting to his. It slowly went from a couple of pecks, to a full on snogging session.

"Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt, actually I do but that is beside the point. Both of you are supposed to teach me Occulmency, not about your relationship." Holy mother of Merlin! Harry scared me so much that I had jumped on to Draco.

"Calm down love, I'll protect you from the big bad Potter, however you are one too..." Draco stated, however his normal grin or smile was not there, he was serious and somewhat cold. Never the less he carried me the rest of the way up, which was only a couple of steps up.  
It was then that I noticed that only Hermione had shown up with Harry.

"Hey Mione, how are you doing?" I asked as Draco put me down and started to help Harry get the room of requirements to appear.

"I'm good, a bit busy with school, but other than that I've been fine." She replied, however I could seethe redness around her eyes.

"Look, I don't want to intrude, but I can tell you've been crying and I know why. However, if you don't want to talk about it that is fine. For tonight, you are going to have to completely forget about your situation," I stated this in a quiet whisper, she reacted by touching her left eye with he left hand. I continued speaking as we entered the room of requirements, however this time I spoke loudly. " In order to perform occulmency, emotions are key. For me it's easy to blank my emotions and act completely normal. However, I have been doing this for at least 5 years, dad started training me fairly quickly and I learned how to gain control. For Harry, and for you, it will be ten times harder. Gryffindors tend to use their emotions over their brains, and that will be fine, after you master occulmency. Otherwise be an emotionless, bipolar bitch and or bastard." I stated all while smiling.

"Got it, emotionless, bipolar bitch." she stated as she sat down on one of the four chairs around a table.

"Do you want to add anything before we begin?" I asked Draco.

"I want to show them. I want them to know, in case something happens during winter break. I want to let you, as well as them, how I learned occulmency." Draco replied, and I was shocked.

"Draco you don't have to do that, you can tell them after when we tell them the other reasons." I whispered in his ear.

"No it's better this way, if they like what I tell them then I can help them. If they don't, then that door is still there, they can leave." He stated looking at them. His eyes were the cold orbs that defined the Malfoys.

Draco took off his cloak and pulled off his sweater. He started to loosen his tie and unbuttoned his left sleeve.

"Draco, are you sure about this?" I asked graving his right arm before he did anything.

"Yes." Draco said and then he did it, he lifted his shirt and the Dark Mark was shown.

However, what happened next took me by surprise. In a matter of seconds Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Draco.

"Sectumsempra!" I heard Harry yell, but I was too late I couldn't stop Harry. I saw Draco's shirt fill with bright red blood. I heard him yell, and I felt my heart break. I rapidly got to my feet and I saw Hermione a throw the disarming charm at Harry. However, I did not stop to look at them, long ago my dad had told me about this curse and I new that if I didn't cure Draco he would die soon.

"Vulnera sanentur" I pointed my wand directly on Draco's chest, and I could see how the blood flow slowed down.

"Vulnera sanentur" I stated again hoping that any scars would disappear. However, I could not see if the wounds had started to heal. As fast as I could I unbuttoned his shirt and checked the nearest one. The gash was mending, but not disappearing.

"Vulnera sanentur!" I yelled a third time. If this did not work and the gashes remained visible, I would have to use a spell that I had never used, and that could be dangerous.

"Hermione go get my dad as fast as you can; take Harry's wand with you. Tell him it is a life-threatening situation and that medical attention is needed! Tell him to bring any sort of Dittany he might have in storage!" I yelled out orders, and my voice seemed stern, cold, and perhaps venomous.

In reality I was afraid, I was terrified at seeing Draco die. It seemed silly to think, but I could not imagine life without the prick. I tried to take off his shirt to examine him better but he was too heavy and I could not lift him up. I was to frustrated and it seemed impossible, I could feel the tears come down my cheeks.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me clean your mess!" I snapped at Harry. Quickly he kneeled down and helped me remove Draco's blood covered shirt.

As I examined the remaining gashes I realized that they had mostly disappeared leaving a few scars behind. Draco had fainted due to the tremendous amount of blood, but his heart was still beating. It reassured me that everything would be fine.

"How are you going to explain this one Harry!" I exclaimed as I clung to Draco's chest.

"I didn't know what the spell did!" he tried to defend his actions, yet all that did was anger me more.

"So you decided to use Draco as a guinea pig!" I hissed a reply.

"He has the Dark Mark! How can you be blaming me!" he just didn't know how to defend himself.

"So did my mother! So does my father! However, they were and continue to be good people! You knew he was going to tell you why! He wants the orders protection because of it! Over all he wanted you to know that he was ashamed of it! " I yelled.

"I am sorry! I overreacted! I thought I was protecting you and Hermione!"

"Legilimens" I pointed my wand at Harry and I entered his mind easily.

It was a memory of the late Sirius Black, the last time they had spoke I believe.

"Don't try to protect me when you can't protect your own mind Potter! When you learn occulmency, and you use it all the time, until after you know who is defeated, then try to protect me. For now it seems pathetic that an inexperienced witch could get into your mind that easily. No wonder Sirius Black is dead!" I spat venomously at him.

"I deserve that, but I promise that from now on I won't judge him or you or anyone. Not until after I have heard their side. For now let me help! Let me get him in one of the beds. I am tremendously sorry! I will do anything to gain back your friendship!" Harry said as he grabbed Draco and with my help we got him to the bed.

"Look Harry, what you did was stupid, dangerous and irresponsible. Never again perform a spell that is unknown to you! Thank Merlin I knew what to do! Can you imagine where you would be if I didn't!" I had calmed down a bit and was able to compose myself back.

By the end of my speech, the doors opened and Hermione along with my father came rushing is.

"Joy are you alright?" questioned my father as he saw my uniform covered in blood.

"I am fine dad the blood belongs to Draco. Harry performed your signature move tonight. Draco was at the receiving end. I used the vulnera sanentur spell. Can you check if everything is alright and can we put on some essence of Dittany or something?" I asked as I hugged my father.

"Yes of course let me check him. Here open up the jar and start handing me a couple." he stated as he pulled the bed sheet down to Draco's chest.

"I don't know why that gash turned in to a scar instead of healing completely, the one on his face." I stated as I gave my dad a couple of Dittany.

"Well you seem to have performed the spell perfectly; I believe it was due to the blood loss. Now would someone care to explain to me how this happened?" My dad questioned as he placed the Dittany on Draco's chest and face.

However, none of us dared to speak because none of us wanted to hear my father reprimand Harry.


	18. Showers and Snogfests

**Hey everyone!. Just wanted to say how amazing all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists are! Makes me smile when I see my inbox :D Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! I plan to put the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday night ;)**** Anyway ENJOY :D**

**Alex POV**

"Well, who is going to speak? Granger, care to speak? Or how about you Joy? No, I know who is going to explain this mess. Potter, what were you thinking! Where did you get that spell from!" My father had started the interrogation, and I new he was going to be brutal.

"Well, you see sir, I borrowed a book for Advanced Potions and I happened to get one scribbled with notes and..." Harry didn't get to finish his sentence because my father had.

"So you decide to experiment with Malfoy! You're mother would be so disappointed in you Potter! What were you thinking!" yelled my father.

"Professor Snape, I really don't mean to intrude but, the thing is I don't believe Harry was thinking at all!" stated Hermione as she turned to glare at Harry.

The thing here was that, I had already yelled at Harry and now he had to face my father's wrath along with Hermione's mothering. I did not want be here, I wanted to be at Draco's side. I wanted to be there when he awoke.

"Dad, I already yelled at Harry, just give him detention. I am going to go see Draco." I stated as I walked past them. I was really tired, but I was more worried than tired about Draco.

"Joy, since you seem to know what to do, stay here tonight. If we were on the first floor, we would take him to the hospital wing. However, we are in the seventh floor and he lost a lot of blood. I would rather not risk it and let him stay here. He should be better by tomorrow afternoon I will excuse him for his first two classes. However, I expect you to be on time understood?" I turned around and nodded my head at my father.

"Dad is there anyway you can send a house elf with sleepwear and shower supplies for both Draco and I?" I asked ignoring the fact that Harry an Hermione were still present.

"Yes, that will be no problem. Potter I will not be giving detention, however I expect you to leave your wand at the entrance of you occulmency lessons. Joy when can you teach him?" My dad asked.

"He can show up tomorrow night, however the rules have changed. Just like he is welcomed to bring Ron and Hermione, we will also be able to bring our friends. We have to start learning how to work with one another, no matter what house you belong to. I would say sort of bring back Dumbledore's Army. Also, don't speak about the mark Draco has." I stated as I sat on the chair next to Draco's bed.

After my little speech, Harry, Hermione and my father left the room. I was waiting for the house elf to appear because I wanted to take a shower again. Luckily the boys had asked for the room to have a bathroom and a shower; I was covered in Draco's blood and it was starting to dry. The house elf was taking forever to bring me clothes. During my wait, Draco had started moaning and moving around the bed.

"Sh, Draco everything is alright, don't worry Sh." I tried to calm him down and make him go back to sleep. It was too late, his silver eyes had already begun to open.

"You look horrible," whispered Draco.

"Really? I tried really hard to make your blood a fashion statement." I stated as I grinned at him. Suddenly I heard a pop.

"Please leave the clothes near the table. Will you bring a pitcher of water along with a couple of glasses" I stated confidently. I knew it was a house elf because of the pop.

"Where are Potter and Granger?" asked Draco as he looked around the room.

"They left a while ago. My dad thought it would be best to keep you up here until you regain some of the blood you lost. You're lucky I knew how to cure you. Otherwise... I don't even want to say it." I informed him, however my voice had started to quiver at the end of my statement.

"Guess Saint Potter, became the devil tonight." Stated Draco as he gave me a weak grin.

"I am so sorry Draco! Maybe we should just go into hiding and not come back until the dark lord is defeated." I whimpered I could feel the tears start falling down my cheeks.

"Come here! Listen to me what happened was not your fault. Bloody hell it was Potter's fault! I agree we need to leave, however, if we need to fight we will. Just like you told me on our first date." Draco stated as he reached his hand up to my cheek, whipping my tears away.

"I can set everything up for when we leave, after the school year ends naturally." I stated, I wanted to hug Draco, but I didn't because I was dirty. At that moment I heard a pop.

"Oh great everything is here! Draco do you want a glass of water?" I asked Draco as I stood up from the chair and headed towards the table.

"No I'm good thank you." replied Draco.

"Anything else Missy or Mister needs?" asked the house elf.

"Tomorrow morning, can you bring breakfast for us? Also can you bring our uniforms? For now do you know if there are any supplies in the bathroom?" I asked as I picked my things to take a shower.

"Of course Missy. I filled the bathroom with common necessities. If you need anything else please call for Rosie." As soon as the house elf said that it left.

"Draco, I am going to take a shower. I'll be back soon, if you want you can go to sleep." I stated.

"You're going to take a shower? Do you want me to, Slytherin?" He said I turned around to look at him.

"Draco, really now? Go to sleep I'll see you in the morning!" I said as I went to the bathroom.

I quickly took a shower and cleaned myself from the now dried blood. As I came out of the shower I realized that I had forgotten to ask for lotion! Luckily the bathroom had lotion, both a comb brush and new toothbrushes and toothpaste. When I found all of these items I decided that I Rosie had become my favorite house elf in all of Hogwarts.

As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed that Draco wasn't in bed, and my heart started to beat quickly in a panic. There was no way he could be walking around like nothing happened. The amount of blood loss would have him weak at least until after tomorrow afternoon! My father said so!

"I am right here, no need to panic." I heard Draco's voice coming from the table and chairs next to the entrance.

"You frightened me!" I stated as I walked towards him and sat down in front of him.

"Well I wanted to brush my teeth, but you locked the door. I came and got a glass of water instead. Would you like some?" Draco questioned as he picked up his glass.

"Sure, hey how are you feeling?" I asked him as I watched him fill my glass up.

"Fine, what time is it?" Draco asked as he handed me my glass.

"It should be around 9:30 or 10:00, we should go to sleep. Do you want me to help you get to the bathroom?" I asked quickly finishing my glass of water and standing up.

"No, it's fine I can get there." he said as he stood up, however I could see that his legs would give out quickly.

"Stop saying non-sense! Here I'll help you, that doesn't make you any less my boyfriend!" I stated as I put his arm around my shoulder for support.

"You are too good for me!" Commented Draco as he leaned down and gave me a kiss on my nose.

"Ew your breath stinks!" I said and then I started to laughed.

"Well then lets get to the bathroom!" he exclaimed.

We quickly got there and he brushed his teeth. It was quite fascinating, how a common task seemed so alluring when he did it. It was beyond comprehendible how he could make himself look so good, while having a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Do I have toothpaste on my face?" asked Draco, once sensing my gaze.

"No, I am just admiring my amazing view." I stated confidently, I gave him a wink and helped him go back to bed.

Once we got his bed I realized I didn't want to leave his warmth. It seemed idiotic; I mean we are staying in the same room. Never the less my body seemed quite persistent, so I took a chance.

"Would you mind if I Slytherin?" I stated, it was so cheesy it made me blush. However, I was trying to tease him for saying the same thing less than an hour before.

"Can't get enough of my body can you Lex? I don't mind, come and join me." commented Draco as he gave me a smirk.

"Lex? Am I a super villain?" I asked as I got myself in bed.

"What? I said Lex because saying your last name makes me thing of your father, and let's face it, that is not attractive!" said Draco as he made himself comfortable.

"Oh, I keep forgetting that you don't know much about the muggle world. Lex Luthor is a fictional character, he is a super hero's arch nemeses." I stated, I could feel Draco wrap his arms around me.

"That sounds, interesting?" Draco stated given me a peck on the cheek.

"If you come visit me our Christmas break I will show you what I am talking about. It makes no sense at the moment, so I sound like a mad woman." I stated as I wrapped my own hands around his neck and gave him a quick peck.

However, our teenage hormones turned a simple peck into a snog fest, and I was not going to stop. With each kiss, the intensity increased, however we both knew we didn't want to take it too far. The only reason we stopped snogging was the fact that we needed to breath air.

"Good night Draco." I stated as I turned to my side, placing Draco's hands around my waist. I knew that if I continued to see his face, I would not be able to control myself.

"Good night love." I heard Draco reply, he gave me a kiss on my neck and I accidentally let a moan out.

I could feel Draco smirk in between my shoulder blade, and something else. However, that night I had the best dream ever. It involved my wedding with Draco, his father wasn't there but he didn't seem to mind. Draco was happy, he was smiling in public, in front of all our friends and some family members. It was beautiful, and I cannot wait until that dream becomes a reality. I would have to thank Harry later, because without his irrational protectiveness; I would not be here, in Draco's arms.


	19. Cat Fight

**Hey everyone!. Just wanted to say how amazing all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists are! Makes me smile when I see my inbox :D Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, like in this chapter Professor Trelawney is not portrayed the way Rowling portrays her in the books and movies, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter though! I plan to put the next chapter up by Saturday or Sunday night ;)**** ENJOY :D**

**Alex POV**

The next morning Draco and I woke up thanks to the house elf, who had brought delicious breakfast. I had to re apply Dittany to Draco's scars to make sure they all vanished. However, Draco felt the need to make me blush by looking at my face the whole entire time!

"Are you almost done? I am hungry and you have class in less than an hour! Did you even do your school work?" asked Draco, but at this point is was more like he was whining.

"Since when are you the one who gets cranky when they don't have food? And I just need to finish up with your face! " I stated as I grabbed some Dittany and started applying it on Draco's cheek and forehead.

"Love, I am always cranky. You didn't answer my question, did you do your school work?" Draco asked as grabbed my hand for support.

"Yes! I always do my work, either I finish it before class ends or I do it somewhere in between classes! Hey Draco, I told Harry that from now on we could bring some Slytherin's to the occulmency classes. However, I am thinking that we should organize Slytherin's Army, you know like Dumbledore's Army. I know that most of us are afraid of disappointing our parents, but if we don't do what is correct Slytherin will always have a bad reputation, at least in the eyes of the other houses. What do you think?" I asked as we walked towards the table to eat breakfast.

"I like that idea. How are we going to recruit?" asked Draco as he drank a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Okay here's the thing I want to keep it a secret from all the other houses. I am thinking Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday night we will teach Harry. Tuesdays and Thursdays nights will be SA practices, if we need more we will add more. The way we would recruit is well, not determined yet. I was thinking about talking to Pansy and Blaise about it first. I want to see how they react before actually talking to the house." I stated before eating a spoonful of oatmeal.

" I think that's a good approach, start small get big. I am hopping we can come back next year to continue our practices. However, I don't know how this year will end." Draco seemed a little worried. At least he was eating, unlike before where I would only see him during breakfast and rarely at dinner.

"Draco, everything will be fine I promise. During the break I need you to visit me. We have to go meet with the Order; I haven't met any of them except my father and Dumbledore. However, you already know that I want many of then to know that we are doing and that we are on their side no matter what." I stated as I stood up and sat on him giving him a hug.

"Are you ready to go to class?" he asked me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yes sir! I will come see you after lunch okay?" I stated as I grabbed my book bag, which had been brought up by Rosie.

"No, we are going to potions. I am having trouble with that class and I cannot afford to miss any lectures!" exclaimed Draco as he stood up and walked towards the bed to grab his book bag.

"Are you mad! You lost more than a quart of blood yesterday and you are planning to go down 6 flights of stairs, not to mention getting down to the dungeons!" I exclaimed as I walked next to Draco to make him stay.

"Look Lex, I appreciate you worrying about me, but you don't have to baby me. I am a big boy and I know what I can handle." Draco growled the last part.

I knew he was getting angry, and I didn't want him mad at me after an amazing night. I knew I didn't want him hurt, it seemed like anything I would do would either make him angry, or put him in danger.

"Love don't get angry! Nothing bad will happen to me, I promise! If I start to feel ill I will ask to leave the class and head straight to the hospital wing." Draco said as he hugged me, trying to comfort my worries.

"No. It will be under my judgment if you can leave or not. If I so even see you struggle with something, I will escort you to the hospital wing. Oh and if I have to escort you, you better be damn sure that there will be no type of snogging for a week!" I stated unconsciously making my lips pout.

"Now pouty lips, don't make promises you cannot keep. Especially after last nights good night kisses." Draco comments as he tried to kiss said lips.

"Don't challenge me Draco! You have yet to see my vicious side." I stated as I shook my pointer finger at him.

"You look cute when you're mad." Draco stated as he managed to kiss my cheek various times.

"Stop trying to make me laugh! This is supposed to be a serious conversation!" I whined as Draco started to kiss my whole face, except for my lips.

"Come on Lex! Let's get to class!" Draco stated, and so we left.

After potions, I had divination and Draco had history of magic. Naturally, I convinced Pansy to use her magic on Blaise to convince him to keep an eye on Draco for me. Never the less, I could not keep focused on my class. I could tell Professor Trelawney was getting irritated with me, so I tried my best to take control of my attention. By the end of the class I new Professor Trelawney was beyond angry, so I stayed behind.

"You seem to forget that this is your weakest subject. I suggest you pay attention Miss. Snape, otherwise the potential you have will go to waste. Your father informed me that you need extra help; I've organized my schedule to help you. However, it's your decision whether you want to take advantage of this or not. Professor Snape informed me that you have no classes on Friday. Therefore, we will be meeting Monday's and Wednesday's from 6:30am until 7:45am. On Fridays we will be meeting from 8:00am to 10:30am. We will begin tomorrow morning, I expect you to be on time and focused." after Professor Trelawney finished her speech she excused me, and I left quickly.

This year was turning out to be so hectic. However, things needed to get done and I was not one to complain. I quickly went to the Great Hall to get something to eat. The moment I walked in, I was greeted with glares from many girls in the hall. I quickly searched for Draco, Blaise and Pansy to sit myself without feeling like awkward.

"Hey guys, why are people glaring at me?" I asked as I took a seat next to Draco.

"Because, everyone knows that both Draco and yourself never made it to your beds last night. Many are assuming that you have done the deed, if you catch my drift." Pansy commented as she finished up her plate. However, this information made my blood boil and it was going to get ugly.

"Excuse me? Who came up with that load of bullshit!" I yelled at Pansy.

"The Greengrass sisters!" Pansy whimpered.

"I am so sorry Pansy I am not angry at you, however those girls are going to listen to me!" I exclaimed as I stood back up and walked to the Greengrass bitches.

"Greengrass scum! Why the hell did you two mess with me! OKAY LISTEN UP PEOPLE I AM STILL A VIRGIN! Not that it is any of your concern! For Merlin's sake, Draco and I have only been dating for 4 days! Are you people mad! For your information I was with my father last night celebrating my belated BIRTHDAY! Which for those of you who don't know was on September 4th, a time where my father has to teach you dimwits!" I started throwing a tantrum and I knew this was going to end up bad. The hall was quiet except for my voice.

"If all of you would do your research, you would know that the Greengrass sluts made it up! BECAUSE THEY ARE JEALOUS TWATS!" I yelled it was then that I heard my father.

"Miss. Snape, Why in Merlins name are you yelling." I heard my father's voice coming from the other side of the room.

"Your students are assuming that I am a slut, like these two! Apparently, people who don't show up to their room at night are automatically shagging someone. I will not allow my good name to  
be slaughtered. I demand that you take points away from all three houses and punish these two hags!" I was throwing a bitch fit and my father knew that if I didn't get my way I would start to throw curses at anyone who crossed my path.

"Alex, I think your overreacting! Who cares what they think! You know the truth, everyone else can go praise Saint Potter for all we care." stated Draco. Seeing as it was completely quiet, his voice seemed louder than it should have.

"Shut up Malfoy! It matters because it is my reputation and my dignity on the line! If you are NOT going to be on MY side and defend my honor, then you better not stand in my way. Like I said before we have only been dating for 4 days, you don't know my bad side and I recommend we keep it that way." I hissed my reply to Draco, and I could see him flinch at my words.

"I am sorry if I offended you Alex, but you know I am on your side. No matter what side that might be." Draco replied, and I was satisfied with his answer.

" Now Professor Snape are you going to do what I asked? Or shall I head to Professor Dumbledore's office?" I had now turned to my father, who was surprisingly one of the only two professors present at lunch, the other was Professor McGonagall.

"Miss. Snape is correct, there is no way we can allow students to raise false statements against other students. False accusations are not tolerable, and this in itself is defamation! 10 points will be deducted from each house. Ms. Daphne and Ms. Astoria Greengrass will serve detention for a week. If I so even hear a rumor that defames a student, not necessarily about Ms. Snape, points will be deducted. I will let the rest of the professors know. Understood students?" At that moment I love Professor McGonagall for simply being a woman.

"What! There is no proof that Astoria and I did anything! And she called us vulgar names that were uncalled for! She is the one that should get punished!" Daphne yelled standing up from the table.

"Really! I am lying? How about you drink some Veritaserum and try to say that again!" I hissed at her, if my blood was boiling before, than I don't know what it was doing now.

"That is forbidden! Professors are not aloud to do that!" stated Astoria, finally speaking even if it was from behind her sister. I could see a smirk begin to appear on Daphne's face.

"It is not forbidden for me to give you some." I threatened giving them my signature smirk.

"However, I am feeling generous. You admit to your faults and I won't tell the world about your little crushes. The three of us know that neither of you are interested that much in Draco. I know your secret and I am not afraid to say it." they had messes with me and now they were regretting it.

A while back, when I was in divinations class, I had seen a wedding between a Greengrass and a red head, which today I was sure was a Weasley. In that vision I had seen the other Greengrass accompanied by a muggle born. I didn't know why I had seen them, at the moment I was content about it because once threatened they looked shocked.

"Who told you! You probably don't even know you half-blood scum! You probably aren't even Professor Snape's daughter!" exclaimed Daphne. However, that was a the biggest mistake she could have done.

"MALFOY RESTRAIN SNAPE AT ALL COSTS!" Yelled my father, however it was too late.

See, while my father came to Hogwarts and taught his students, I took part in muggle activities. These activities included gymnastic, karate, and taekwondo. I was a blue belt in both of those arts, and I was about to defend my mother.

I had reached Daphne in seconds and she was on the floor. I was on top of her about to punch her but Draco had gotten there and was trying to keep me restrained.

"LET ME GO! This BITCH needs to beg for mercy! So does her sister because as soon as I am done with Daphne, Astoria will follow suit!" I yelled, I could not believe that she had accused my mother of cheating!

"Joy get off of Greengrass. Daphne and Astoria, detention for the next 2 weeks. No Hogsmeade trips, no breaks except for lunch and dinner. Ms. Snape, for abusing your knowledge on muggle defense, you are forbidden to take any classes of that sort. Unfortunately I will have to remove 10 more points from Slytherin." my father commented in his usual monotone voice.

"What! She talked about my mother as if she were an adulteress and you punish me for defending mom!" I yelled at my dad.

"Alexandria that is enough! We will talk about you actions at a later time understood!" my father asked me, giving me a stern look.

"Yes Professor Snape." I growled at him. I looked at him coldly as I stormed back towards my seat and then I grinned evilly.

"Hey Daphne! I might be seeing the Weasley twins over the break! Anything you want me to tell George... Or was it Fred?" I turned to glare at her; I was going to let her know that no one messed with me. The whole hall turned to looked at her one last time and everyone saw her shake her head no her face had drained all of it's color and soon turned scarlet.

As I sat back down Pansy said, "Well at least now we know why you're in Slytherin. You are a real bitch, even if you have to confront your father and your boyfriend." as she poured herself more pumpkin juice.

"I am not in the mood Parkinson. I'll talk to you when I am finished eating and my anger has gone away." I commented, ignoring the fact that I was being a royal bitch. However, if this is what I needed to do in order to show people that I always get what I want, then so be it. No one messes with me, and if they do I will humiliate them.


	20. Occulmency

**Hey everyone!. Just wanted to say how much I appriciate all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists are! It makes me smile when I see my inbox :D Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter though! I plan to put the next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday night ;)**** ENJOY :D**

**Alex POV**

After that spectacular showcase, classes went by fairly quickly. I had been ignoring Draco, simple because I was furious at everyone. At the moment I was finishing up my schoolwork, because soon I would need to head out to the library to work on a project with Hermione. Pansy was coming along, but she would also leave quiet quickly.

"Are you going to ignore me all day?" Draco asked for the millionth time

"I am ignoring you because I have a lot of class work to finish. I am going to the library to work on a project with Granger. I will see you later." I stated as calmly as I possibly could.

"I will join you, I have to do some research for my history of magic essay." Draco stated. He offered me a hand and I took it; even if I was mad at the world I knew I had to grow up.

"Pansy is going to join us, you sure you can handle us girls bickering?" I asked him as I accepted his hug.

"Love, I handled you with the Greengrass girls during lunch. I think I am more than qualified to handle Pansy, Granger, and you." Draco whispered in my ear giving me a couple of kisses.

"Ew, I do not have to see that! Let's get going before Granger blows a fuse." Pansy said as she walked past us.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel when Blaise and you are together!" I yelled after her.

"Whatever Snape!" yelled Pansy back at me.

"I bloody love you Parkinson!" I yelled back.

"Then get you bum over here and leave the albino thing beside you!" yelled Pansy.

"You're just jealous of my god like looks!" yelled Draco.

"No one is talking to you Malfoy!" yelled Pansy, we then bursted into laughter.

"You know, I really wanted you to beat the Greengrass twats to a bloody pulp!" commented Pansy as we headed towards the library.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I wanted to see her bleed. Unfortunately some arsehole would not let go of me." I grinned at Draco, and he simply rolled his eyes.

"In my defense my future father-in-law had ordered me to hold her down." Draco stated as he opened the library door for us.

"Yeah, Yeah sucking up to my dad is not going to make me happy. The only reason I got mad at you was because you were in my way. I wanted to hurt her, and I don't need magic to do so. Oh and Pansy, I don't care who I have to go threw, I always get what I want." I commented as we walked in looking for Hermione.

"Alex over here!" Hermione waved her hand back and forth.

"Hey Mione, these two thought it might be dangerous for me to come alone." I stated as I sat down across from her.

"Yeah, she might try to murder you like she did to Greengrass this morning." commented Pansy as she sat down next to me.

"Parkinson, shut up." I stated as I glared at her.

"Lex, I am going to look for a couple if books. I will be right back, be good." Draco stated as he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I am always nice! As long as no one gets me angry." I told Draco before he left.

"Look before you two start going all nerdy and focused, Granger I need to tell you something. Everyone on campus knows about your crush on Weasley, well everyone except for him. The point I am trying to get to is that, as a fellow female I suggest you don't give up on him so easily. It's quite pathetic that you did, especially to Lavender Brown! That would be like me giving up on Blaise because he decided to date Millicent!" Pansy spoke so quickly I was kind of surprised the Hermione had caught any of that.

"I know, you are not the only person to tell me that. I just wish he knew, but I don't want to have to spell it out for him." Hermione said as she scribbled something down on paper.

"I know this is going to seem odd, because I am a Slytherin and I've always made fun of your kind. As a girl, I want you to know that you have my support. If you want me to spell it out to him I will. Naturally, I will do it the Parkinson way, by making fun of you." Pansy stated as she pulled out her Charms book.

"Anyways! We need to focus on our work!" I stated, sensing that Mione was getting depressed.

After Pansy had her one on one talk with Mione, we all focused on our schoolwork. The project for Transfiguration was completed by dinnertime and I knew we would get the highest score. I was so happy that I got Hermione as my partner; we had completed the project 2 weeks before its due date! Which meant I would not need to worry about that class. Draco, decide not to talk during the time we were in the library, and I didn't really mind because he was focused on writing his essay. Currently, we were up on the seventh floor waiting for Harry to show up. Draco was hugging me from behind, he was leaning against the wall.

"Potter's late, we should punish him for it." commented Draco as he rubbed my waist with his thumb.

"Stop that! It's irritating! Can't we just summon up the room and wait for him inside?" I asked turning around to face him.

"We can, but I don't want him to assume we are late." said Draco as he raised my hand with his hand.

"I didn't need to go to the Hospital wing, told you I would be fine. Now can I get a kiss from my girlfriend? Or are you still going to be pouty lips?" asked Draco as he leaned in closer.

"I don't know, I kind of like being called pouty lips." I stated as I grinned at him.

I couldn't resist though, I had not kissed him since today in the morning. I gave him a quick peck on the lips because I had seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming up the stairs.

"Wands!" I stated as they came closer.

"Where are you going to put them?" asked Ron nervously.

"Weasel don't fret! Alex and I will not be harming you... Much. However, we do not appreciate your lateness. We have life's outside of helping you lot!" Commented Draco as he started to summon the room.

"Well Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, we needed to finish dinner right guys? Guys?" Harry and Hermione were looking at each other and I was beyond confused.

"Bouncing Ferret?" I asked.

"Us finish dinner?" asked Hermione.

"Can't you two support me once in a while!" whined Ron.

"He called Malfoy that because of a past incident." Harry explained vaguely.

"Well I think ferrets are cute, actually I have one he's back home with the house elves." I commented as we walked in to the room.

However, I did not expect Ron, Harry, and Hermione to burst out laughing about Cezar!

"Hey Cezar is adorable! It is not okay to laugh at my baby! I really don't appreciate it Cezar is like family! Draco tell them to stop laughing! I am going to beat someone up if they don't! Why are they laughing!" I started whining and throwing a mini tantrum.

"They are laughing because during our fourth year... Ugh! During our fourth year Barty Crouch Jr., also know as Professor Moody at the time, transformed me in to a white ferret. As a white ferret he used a levitating spell to make me bounce." Draco growled as he sat down in a chair.

"I bet you looked cuter than Cezar ever has!" I stated as I skipped over to him and started snogging him.

"For Merlins sake! Are we invisible or something?" ask Ron as he sat down on the other side.

"Hey, it's not my fault you tried to make fun of my boyfriend and it back fired!" I stated as I grinned at Draco.

"I am assuming Potter told you what happened last time." Draco turned serious and cold, but I didn't mind it.

"So, you're a Death Eater. That isn't surprising." commented Ron.

"Ronald! Harry almost murdered Malfoy and thats all you have to say!" exclaimed Mione.

"As much as I like you trying to defend Draco, don't do it often. We really don't want a repetition of lunch." I stated as I sat down on Draco's lap.

"Lex, you know I would never cheat on you! Especially for a mud... muggleborn no offense Granger." Draco stated.

"He was about to say mudblood! You all heard it!" yelled Ron.

"Old habits die hard!" I stated defending Draco as I glared at Ron.

"Are you going to tell us your story or not Malfoy?" asked Harry sitting across from us, he seemed concern with getting on with the night, and my bickering seemed to be getting in the way.

"Well there's not much to tell, my fathers mishap last year angered he who must not be named. As a way to regain my fathers respect among his colleges, you know who punished me. He marked me, and has bestowed on me a mission. Professor Snape has made an unbreakable vow to my mother. The vow is to protect me and to make sure that if I cannot complete the mission to accomplish it himself. The brilliant idea came from my loony Aunt Bellatrix. Speaking of which, she taught me occulmency. As marvelous as that sounds she was very encouraging, she used the cruciatus curse every time I failed. This went on from the moment I was marked until I came back. It worked so I can't complain. Before you ask, I have only informed 2 people of my mission, who knows is none of your business. At least not until Alex and I deem you mentally strong enough to block any mental invasion. Unfortunately, unlike my aunt we will not be using the cruciatus curse to give the lot of you encouragement." Draco's speech was cold and filled with sarcasm. However, no one laughed, everyone was in shock. We all sat there, with our bodies filled with fear and mixed emotions of empathy and respect for Draco; something I am sure the golden trio would have never imagined to feel for him before.


	21. Deal

**SURPRISE! Just wanted to say how much I appriciate all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists are! It makes me super excited when I see my inbox, sometimes it boosts my creativity :D Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before all the changes I have made have been to help me get to where I want the story to go. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter though I worked on this chapter so hard every time I finished it I hated it so I rewrote twice -_- never the less here it is! Two chapter one day! YAY! Next chapter will be up by Tuesday or Wednesday night though :)**

**Alex POV**

"That's why you told me this morning, that you knew how much pain you could handle! Draco, I am so proud of you for standing up for what you think is right. For standing up against you ancestors believes on hurting others to achieve the wizarding world's pureness! I cannot believe you endured the pain of the cruciatus curse during the whole summer. I will never leave you behind Draco, and I will always be there for you!" My rant disturbed the eerie silence that had corrupted the walls of the room.

All I could think during those moments of silence was my immense naïveté. No wonder he looked so tired when we were coming to Hogwarts. No wonder he seemed bipolar, he had been crushed from the inside out. No wonder he could switch his character from sweet and loving to cold, serious, and distant in an instant.

"Malfoy, we have never been friends, however I respect you. I am sorry for using a spell that I didn't know about on you. I will do my best to help you in anyway I can and we will keep things as civil as possible. I am sure that goes the same for Hermione and Ron." as Harry stated this, I could see the pain and guilt that rolled out of his green eyes.

My eyes started to water and I knew that soon I would not be able to control my emotions. While I still had some control, I turned myself just as cold and stiff as Draco. I wiped away a couple of tears that had gotten away and looked at the golden trio.

"Any and all of the information given to each other here in this room, will not leave this room understood? I started learning occulmency at the age of 11. It was one of the very first things my father taught me. However, I was not put through any physical pain. Through the learning process, it is important to realize that emotions are recyclable. For example, I love Draco, I really do, but for our safety I also know that Draco and I cannot fall madly in love and let passion consume us. That's the reason I am a virgin. With my past boyfriend, I realized that the closer I was to giving in to his wants, the less control I had over my emotions. That's why I got furious during lunch with the Greengrass sisters. If my father would have heard these rumors from the student body, I would have been sent home immediately to learn to gain control once again. However, I am currently learning how to control my emotions. I can switch them on and off, and some emotions help me. For example if I am angry, sad, happy, excited or worried I tend to have a stronger mental wall, I become a stronger occulmens. Which is why it is important to fake your emotions, it's important to learn how to manipulate them. However, for my father, Draco, and most occulmens it is simpler to void any emotions. What ever works for you, use it, because in the end that will protect you. The bottom line is, learn to control your emotions." I stated as I pulled Draco back with me to sit at the table.

"How are we going to start?" Hermione asked.

"First of all you need to empty your minds, forget what you think is important. Nothing matters; the only thing that matters is not revealing secrets, therefore empty your mind from those secrets. Draco and I will be picking on Harry the most because he is the one who needs to learn occulmency the quickest. However, we will be working on all three of you so be cautious because at any moment I might get inside of your brains and thoughts." I smirked at the look of worry Ron gave.

"Alex and I have decided to make occulmency practices on Mondays Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays straight after dinner. Do any of you disagree with this? During the holidays I will most likely be staying at the Snape residency. As you know Professor Snape is a double agent, he has convinced my mother to allow me to stay at his home to plan my mission. However, we are hoping to continue educating the lot of you during the break." I was not aware of that information, but I felt more relaxed knowing that Draco would be far way from Bellatrix.

"The problem there is, how are we going to get to Snape's house without you know who finding out?" Ron asked.

"You won't, because you three will be visiting me at the Bennett Manor where Draco and I will be staying. The Bennett Manor is very well protected; my ancestors have used many types of magic to make sure no one unwanted enters it. Therefore, we will be safe there because no one I don't like may enter it." I stated as I grinned at my marvelous plan.

"Brilliant Alex!" exclaimed Harry.

"Now that we have that settled, we should begin. Potter, I will work with you first." Draco said as he stood up and soon after Harry followed.

Harry and Draco stood face to face, as if they were about to face off.

"Now boys, play nice! I don't want a repeat of yesterday! Merlin I don't want a repeat of today!" I stated as I motioned Ron and Hermione over to stand in front of me.

"Scared Potter?" I heard Draco say, as I looked over at them I saw both of the guys smirking.

"You wish." as Harry finished saying that, I of course had the luck to see that duel they had second year.

"Whoa, I didn't faint that time! I saw you too, only when you were younger. You two have a weird relationship... Harry you better not be trying to take away my boyfriend!" I stated smirking at their reaction.

"Lex! You can be so gross at times! If I were gay I would be able to find someone much more attractive than Potter!" exclaimed Draco.

"Since you are straight, I am assuming I am the best option for you and you will never hurt me right?" I asked innocently, giving him the sweetest look I could muster.

"Naturally." Draco replied and then without a warning I use legilimency against Harry.

However, I was unable to enter his mind as easily as last night. I did see Harry's first time at the Burrow.

"You're getting better at it, but it's not the best. How about you try to focus on the pain you felt when Sirius Black died? I know that you were able to keep you know who out after that happened." I commented as I exited his mind.

Draco then did the same thing I had previously done, only he used it on Ron.

"Weasley, I believe Lex and I explained perfectly well that you should empty your mind. Due to the fact that your mind has always been empty, I am guessing you misunderstood. Let's be realistic though, you will never get to be quidditch captain. Potter beat you at that one." Draco stated as he walked back towards Harry.

We practiced for a good 2 hours, and then headed back to our common rooms. After that Tuesday, the week went by really fast. I didn't think that the extra lessons with Professor Trelawney were working. However, I was seeing more things about people's pasts and potential futures, so I couldn't complain. Saturday had gotten here quickly and Slytherin was up against Gryffindor. I knew we were going to lose because our so-called keep got a wizarding version of Mono from his girlfriend and we had no replacement. To make matters worse, Ron was actually a decent keeper. After our epic loss that day, I had decided to speak to Blaise and Pansy about my Slytherin's Army plan. It was difficult to do because Goyle ad Crabbe were always present, but today they had gone to Hogsmeade to getting some sweets.

"Pansy, Blaise can I talk to you too? In private?" I asked Draco was currently in the seventh floor fixing (breaking in reality) the Vanishing Cabinet.

"Sure, what is going on in your brain?" Blaise commented.

"Come on lets walk and talk, I don't want eves droppers to listen in." I stated as I stood up and walked towards the common room exit.

"Fine! What do you have in that head of yours that you don't want anyone else to hear!" whined Pansy as we walked around campus.

"Blaise, I know your mom isn't a follower of the Dark Lord and Pansy, I know that your family will only show support if he wins the war. However, would you two be willing to fight against you know who to keep the school safe? Would you two be willing to defend Slytherin's honor? We are sly and conniving but that doesn't make us evil. Would you be willing to join and form Slytherin's army?" I asked as we walked out side.

"As long as its not Dumbledore's Army, and we don't get in trouble, I am fine with it. Wouldn't hurt to learn how to defend ourselves." replied Blaise.

"Well, I don't know, I mean I agree with you know who's cause. However, I do not want to live in fear and I most certainly do not want to live in a world where I have to do everything you know who wants! I most certainly don't want to work with Dumbledore's Army." Pansy stated.

"About that, we are going to be a secret. We will not defend anyone, unless things go horribly wrong. As in life or death, basically be our usually hateful Slytherin selves, until the time comes. It's just, I don't know if you have heard but I'm in divinations class and lately I've been seeing deaths and I've been seeing the complete opposites. I think it's down to what we decide, whether we decide to protect those near death during the battles in the future or not." I commented as we sat down on a bench in the corridor.

"So, basically people's life's depend on us?" Pansy replied.

"I don't know! It's so frustrating! I've seen a Weasley twin die and I've seen that same one get married! It's like two different universes!" I exclaimed, however I was apparently to loud or just to stupid to say this out loud.

"Which Weasley!" I heard none other than Daphne Greengrass explain.

"Shut up Greengrass! I don't know which one they both look the same!" I explained as I hushed her.

"No they don't! Fred is so much more... crap I just gave it away!" Greengrass commented as she came near us.

"No duh! Anyways, no one called you over, go back to your mud bath before I knock you out!" I told her.

"All I wanted to do was apologize for what I did on Tuesday. After thinking about it, I have come to realize that what I did was horrid. So I was coming to apologize. However, now that I know about your little plan to make a club and save those near death, like possible a Weasley twin, I would like to join. You said you saw a wedding, and I most certainly want to attend that wedding as the bride." Greengrass was one of those people who inevitably told you what she wanted straight up.

Daphne Greengrass, at this point did not care about her parents alliance with the Dark Lord, or her loyalties to Slytherin. At that moment she had switched her loyalties to her crush, whom she believed to be part of her destiny.

"Greengrass let's be honest, you don't like me and I most defiantly don't like you. Pansy agrees with me that you don't deserve our time. So, with that being out of the way, what makes you believe that I will allow you to join?" I wanted to see if he would threaten my plan, because is she did I would send an owl to Mr. Fred Weasley about a certain Fan girl in Hogwarts.

"I agree that we don't like each other, however all you want to do is save lives to make our house look good. All I want to do is save Fred Weasley from his potential death. I want to save him because he is supposed to be mine! Not Angelina Johnson, and most defiantly not deaths! By allowing me into you stupid little club, I get what I want and you get what you want. I can get Astoria to join as well; she has her reasons to want to protect certain people. With you being so good at divination I am sure you can provide worthy information." Ah, she was playing the "we all get what we want in the end" card.

"On one condition, I want you to tell the whole school that you and your lovely sister lied. You need to say that you want me to forgive you for attacking my deceased mother. And of course that you would like to start anew, with a blank slate, a truce if you will. If you agree, then we will start practicing on Tuesdays and Thursdays, meaning I would get you and your sister out of detention for those two days. Deal?" I asked her

"Deal." Greengrass replied, like I said I always get what I want.


	22. Relax

**Hey my lovely readers :) Just wanted to say how much I appriciate all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists are! It makes me super excited when I see my inbox, sometimes it boosts my creativity :D Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before all the changes I have made have been to help me get to where I want the story to go. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter though I felt like Draco wasn't that much in the last chapter so this is like and all Draco and Alex filled chapter! YAY! Next chapter will be up by Wednesday or Friday night though... I will start writing it tonight and try to be done with it ASAP! Anyways lots of 3 to those reading :)**

**Alex POV**

"So she agreed? I can't believe that Greengrass would fall for a bloodtraitor. Then again she is a Greengrass, you never know what they will do!" Draco commented after I finished telling him what had happened that Saturday afternoon.

We were currently in the room of requirements relaxing. It was the only place I knew we could be ourselves without worrying about others listening in and judging us. We currently on the couch, he was laying with his back on said couch. I was laying with my head on his chest as he played with my long straight black hair.

"Draco, don't you think calling out Greengrass and the Weasley's for being bloodtraitors is, oh I don't know, hypocritical?" I asked as I turned and looked up at him.

"What? No, we aren't bloodtraitors! Or are you? I mean let's get it clear I still believe that purebloods are better than the rest, don't you?" Draco asked, his face full of confusion.

"Well, to some degree I do agree with you. However, my dad's a half-blood, which makes me a half-blood as well. Speaking in technical terms you are far worse than Greengrass because you are dating a half-blood." I stated, I wondered how he would  
counter that.

"That's different! So you're a half-blood big whoop! It doesn't matter because you are a descendent of one of the most powerful wizarding families in the world. So your paternal grandmother had a lapse of judgment. By now it doesn't matter, you love me and I love you. You are going to marry me after the war ends, making you and your ancestors that much more respected. It doesn't matter." Ha, he had fallen in to my trap.

"So, your saying that blood status matters but not as much as love does. Let's say we have a child and that child falls for a half-blood, or a bloodtraitor, it wouldn't matter because they love each other, right?" I countered.

"I guess not, however if that happens I will blame you for all of eternity." Draco replied pouting like a young child.

"Love, you know blood status is important to me. That doesn't mean I will disown my child, or criticize others for loving someone different." I stated as I gave Draco a kiss on his chin.

"Why are we even speaking of children? I don't want any for at least another 10 years!" exclaimed Draco.

"Well if I ever become your bride I should know how you want to raise a child." I commented as I rested my head on Draco's shoulder.

"Remember how I am always saying that you're different? Yeah, well I think I figured it out, you are weird!" Draco said as he raised his arms around my waist.

"But you love the weird awesome person that I am!" I stated, now it was my turn to pout.

"Of course I do." Draco stated, he then gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"How's the seventh floor treating you?" I asked Draco looking around the room of requirements.

"It's fine, I guess. Everything I have done seems to have broken the cabinet more than fixed it. I don't know if they are going to believe that it's an accident. Either ways, I won't be seeing them for a while. Professor Snape has convince them that our plan needs to get finished in case the cabinet is irreparable. I might have to see them once or twice during the break." Draco confided in me.

"I don't want you near them, what I'd they hurt you!" I exclaimed holding Draco closer to me, he currently looked exhausted and it was barley 3:00pm.

"Don't worry; they can't hurt me any more than they already have. As long as you stay in the Bennett Manor, and don't put yourself in danger, everything will be okay." he replied as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You know what I just thought of, if I ever told people that you are sweet and caring, people would more likely believe I have gone mad." I started giggling at my discovery.

"That's because I am only sweet and caring to you. I hate the world, and at first I didn't like you because I cared about you. It was annoying worrying about what you were doing and secretly enjoying your frustration towards me. Have I ever told you that you look adorable when you're angry?" Draco asked as he moved my bangs away from my face.

"You have mentioned it a couple of times." I stated smiling up at him.

"Hey, what are you wearing for the Parkinson's Christmas Ball?" Draco asked.

"I am not going to tell you! It's going to be a surprise! Although, I will let you know that I will be wearing silver and black." I stated winking at him.

"Okay than I think I have that covered, I will wear black and silver as well." Draco replied.

"Is your mother attending? Both of you can join father and I. We can leave from the Snape residence." I said as I played with Draco's shirt collar.

"I don't know I sent her an owl a while ago and she hasn't replied. I am starting to worry about her; she's alone with a bunch of psychotic family members. I don't know if she is hurt or if she just doesn't want to go." Draco's reply seemed cold, it was as if the memories of what should be home were actually memories of the pain that he faced in the Malfoy Manor.

"Maybe she didn't get the owl? Or maybe her reply got lost? Don't worry Draco, bad news travels fast if she weren't alright we would know by now." I tried my best to comfort him but I knew that would be difficult.

"I never imagined my self admitting this out loud, but sometimes I wish I was you bloody cousin, Saint Potter. If I were him, I wouldn't have a reason to dislike my parents. It's their fault we are in this mess. All the pain I have suffered is their fault. I can't believe there ever was a time I actually respected and looked up to my father." Draco's voice was filled with pain, disappointment and anger.

"Draco, don't be sad! Don't hold on to the past think about the future. Think about the good things that will happen. If things go right, if you know who loses everything will be peaceful and we will be happy!" I stated trying to pull him back to the sweet, caring Draco I had become so accustomed to.

"That's the thing! What if it doesn't end in our favor? What if he wins, what will become of us! What will happen to you? I can bear to lose everything, but I can't bear to lose you! Lex, what ever happens in the future I want to make sure you are safe. Which is why I don't want to split from you, unless I know you will be safe." Draco spoke with determination that I had never seen from him.

"Draco, I can take care of myself! But I appreciate you willing to protect me against everything. Do you want to take a nap? No offense, but you could use some beauty rest." I stated as I started lifting myself of him, but he pulled me back down.

"Stay her, with me like this. I can take a better nap if I have you close." commented Draco as he hugged me close to his chest.

"You can be such a cheesy person at times, that I can't believe it's you!" I exclaimed laughing at his attempts to keep me in place.

"Shh, I am trying to fall asleep!" Draco exclaimed pretending to snore.

"Should I fall asleep as well? I will end up drooling all over you!" I threatened, try to get myself out of his arms.

"That's alright, I'll just take off my shirt later." Draco replied and I could see his smirk.

"Draco! I want to study some more! We are going to have tests soon and it's my first time! Come on!" I whined as I struggled in his arms.

"Relax! The tests don't start for another week! You and Granger already finished your Transfiguration's final project. Just take a nap with me!" Draco exclaimed as he hugged me tighter if that was even possible.

"Come on Draco! My dad is a Professor! Professor Snape at that! I can't afford to get bad notes! Have you gone mad!" I exclaimed as I tried to slither out of his arms.

"Oh come on Lex! You've been homeschooled your whole life, and from what I've seen you're a load smarter than Granger! That means you'll get higher marks than she ever has! Which is saying a lot! Just to let you know I am not letting go of you Lex, so just give up now! Or else I won't take a nap!" Draco threatened.

"You're such a Slytherin! Fine I give up! You win!" I stated hoping that he would relax and I would be able to escape.

However, Draco did not loosen up he kept his arms strong. I decided to relax and go ahead and take a nap in his strong arms, where I felt happy.

As I woke up, I looked up to see Draco's face relaxed, it's amazing how sleep can provide our bodies with such peace. Draco looked younger than his actual age, however I suspect that we all look this way when we sleep. I tried to get off of his chest without waking him up; during his nap he had removed one of his arms off of me but the other one was holding me down.

"Damn you Draco! Always getting what you want! Well me too so all well if I wake you up! " I muttered quietly as I removed his arm from me.

What I didn't expect was Draco shifting under me, which caused me to squeal and clutched on to Draco's shirt. I looked up to make sure Draco was still napping, unfortunately, or fortunately, I had woken Draco up with my squeal.

"Hey beautiful." Draco said giving me one of his smiles that made me lose my breath.

"Hey" I managed to reply.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Of course I did! But, I am hungry now let's go see if dinner is ready." I commented as I tried to get up.

"Not yet, you need to kiss me if you plan to get out of my grip." Draco said as he grinned at me.

"Are you blackmailing me ?" I countered giving him one of my own smirks after I gave him a kiss on his chin.

"If you want to take is that way Ms. Snape, however I wanted to snog not a kiss on my chin." Draco replied as he raised one his free hand to caress my lips.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you have to learn to be more specific." I said smiling at him.

We reached each others lips an started snogging, until my stomach decided to growl and ruin the moment.

"Sorry! I told you I was hungry!" I told Draco and I grinned at him.

"I am kind of surprised you haven't yelled at me." commented Draco as he let go of me, allowing me to get off of him.

"Well you convinced me to nap, and you are a good kisser so I have nothing to complain about, yet." I stated as I stood up and made sure my clothes and hair were perfect.

"Don't do anything to your hair; you look good with bed hair. Messy suites you." I told Draco as I saw him get up from the couch.

"Love, anything and everything suites me. That doesn't mean I am going to walk out of here in the nude." Draco replies smirking at me.

"Ah, but to do that I would have to say nothing suits you, and I won't be saying that any time soon will I." I started giggled.

"I guess not. Thank Merlin we don't have to train your cousin and his lot today! However, I am not looking forward to facing all of them celebrating their win! Bloody hell if Bletchley would have kept his mouth to himself things would have been so different!" Great Draco was going to start ranting.

"Honey, as much as I love watching you yell and throw tantrums, I don't want you getting a stroke at a young age! I know things didn't work to our favor, but we still have a long time to catch up. As long as we don't lose the next games, everything will be fine. Oh, and I thought you were Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy doesn't care what others think of him!" I stated hugging Draco's waist.

"Fine, you're right I don't care what the rest of the population of this school thinks! This is part of our strategy, make all of the other teams think we are weak and then SNAP bite their heads off!" Draco commented excitedly.

"Merlin, no wonder you're in Slytherin!" I commented.

"Did you ever have a doubt?" Draco stated as he grinned at me.

"No, but that's not the point lets get to dinner before it's too late!" And off we went to dinner.


	23. Plans

**Hey my lovely readers :) Just wanted to say how much I appriciate all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists are! It makes me super excited when I see my inbox, sometimes it boosts my creativity :D Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before all the changes I have made, have been to help me get to where I want the story to go. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter Next chapter will be up by Friday or Saturday night though... I will start writing it today and try to be done with it ASAP! Anyways lots of 3 to those reading :)**

**Alex POV**

"Draco you train Ron this time! I am so not going to train him especially after yesterday practice!" I exclaimed as we reached the 7th floor.

"You invited Weasley and Granger! I don't know why it's all of a sudden it's my responsibility!" Draco stated.

"I can handle Hermione! Please for Merlin's sake take Ron off my hands! If I see another memory of him and Lavender getting frisky I will puke through out the next month!" Okay maybe I was exaggerating, but seriously, enough is enough!

"Fine, I'll work with the weasel only if I get to work with Potter for more time. At least he is actually improving, unlike Weasley!" Draco complained as we waited for the Golden Trio.

"You got it! See, I told my dad that Harry needed inspiration to actually try and learn occulmency! I mean we can already see improvement! At this rate we will be able to tell them everything by the end of the holiday break!" I said as I smiled at Draco.

"That is only if Weasley can catch up! I can't believe he actually wants to become an auror at this rate it will take him hundred of years!" Draco said leaning against the hallway wall.

"Draco, patience is a virtue! However, I have to agree that he is taking twice as long as Hermione, then again she is a fast learner. Hey babe, are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked smiling at the thought of the first practice of Slytherin's Army, sure we may only be six members but at least that's something, especially coming from Slytherin.

"Ecstatic!" Draco replied quite dryly.

"Are you being sarcastic? How rude! If you don't want to be there, that is alright with me, you don't have to agree to something you clearly don't want to do!" I responded.

"Trouble in Paradise?" I heard Harry say from behind me.

"Almost daily, but it's nothing we can't, you know, build a bridge and get over it." I replied as I started summoning the room.

"Lex, I'm sorry I am just stressed out is all, but honestly I am ecstatic." Draco stated from the wall he was currently comfortable in.

"Great!" I stated trying to seem happy without drawing attention to the Gryffindors.

"What are you ecstatic about?" Damn the Ronald and his nosy attitude.

"None of your business weasel, it's between Alex and I." Draco replied quickly.

"Alex? Will you tell us?" Hermione asked backing Ron up.

"Sorry no can do, unless you want to hear me go on and on and on about how sweet and romantic Draco is, I honestly don't recommend it." I replied lazily opening the door to the room of requirements.

"Are you two going on a date? On a Tuesday?" asked Harry, of course he would notice that!

"Like I said before. to your weasel friend, not your business!" growled Draco as he gave Harry and Ron a glare.

"It's nothing against the law." I replied sitting on a nearby chair.

"Wait, why would Malfoy complain about a date?" I swear sometimes the golden trio needs to keep their noses to themselves.

"Fine, if you must know we are having dinner with my lovely father. There are the three of you happy to know ever single detail of my life?" I asked as I gave them one of my glares.

"Jeez, we were just asking about tomorrow, not for the next 60 years." Ron replied as he sat himself down.

"I told you it wasn't your business." Draco replied taking the seat next to me.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but, I feel you Malfoy, I wouldn't want dinner with Professor Snape any day!" Ron stated, giving Draco a look of pity and sympathy.

"Excuse me? Did you just insult my father in front of me? Did you not pay attention to what happened to Daphne Greengrass last week?" I asked Ron giving him a look that not even Voldemort would want to face.

"Eh, not at all Alex! If you felt offended by my comment I am terribly sorry!" Ron stated quite rapidly.

"Yeah, you better be sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Bloody hell women! If Greengrass saw you like this she would have never doubt that Snape and you are related!" Ron yelled as he stood up to hide behind Hermione.

"Really? You're taking cover behind Granger? I think she would turn you over to my Lexi, before having to face the her wrath!" Draco stated as he started to chuckle.

I started to laugh. However, it wasn't due to Draco's statement directly, the face Harry, Hermione and Ron had after witnessing Draco actually chuckle was hilarious. Harry had taken a double take, while Hermione's eyes grew three times their usual size. Never the less, Ronald had me in stitches! Ron had a combination of Harry and Hermione's reactions while having his mouth wide open. It seemed like they had been stupefy by the idea of Draco actually owning some sort of humor.

"It really wasn't that funny Lex. Let's get on with this, Weasley you irritated Lex so I get to work with you from now on." Draco stated in a bored tone.

"What? How did I irritate Alex?" Ron finally got out of his stupor.

"I just don't want to see Lavender and yourself snogging the snot out of each other! I have enough with watching Pansy and Blaise do it 24/7." I complained as I shifted my eyes to Hermione.

"You and Malfoy don't complain when you two are doing it!" exclaimed Ron.

"First of all, we don't do it that much in public. If I am not correct you've only witnessed it twice or maybe even three times! We are definitely not as bad as other couples in this school. Especially those who get caught by professors." I commented smirking at the whole situation.

"That was only one time!" exclaimed Ron as his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Whatever, Hermione I will get to work with you and Harry however Draco is going to work with Harry more than I will." I gave them directions and we got to work.

I was really proud of the golden trio, they were actually improving and we weren't fighting all the time. Hermione seemed to be catching up to Harry quiet quickly, and Ron well he was improving. Luckily today I had not received piles of schoolwork as was usual. Apparently out professors wanted us to study so all we had were study sheets to work on. After our occulmency practice Draco and I decide to head to the common rooms, and on our way there we spoke of what we should teach during the SA practices.

"I think that the patronus charm should be one of the first to teach, maybe some protection spells if they are able to produce a patronus." I commented as we stepped on to the first floor.

" We can teach the shield charm's higher levels if they learn the patronus quickly. For now let's stop talking about it. How are we going to have dinner with your father tomorrow?" Draco asked as we neared the entrance of the common room.

"We aren't, if they ask we will just say it got cancelled or something came up. Or I could say it's none of your business." I stated waiting for Draco to say the password.

" Slither. I can't believe that is the password, a first year Huffelpuff can figure it out." Draco complained as we entered the common room.

"Oh look at what we have here, the Slytherin Prince and Princess, where were you two lovebirds?" asked Pansy from the couch where she was currently sitting on with Blaise by her side.

"We were taking a walk and talking, you know like we have been for the last week?" I commented taking a seat on the couch across from them.

"Shouldn't you two be oh I don't know preparing for tomorrow? By the way somebody got Nott and Bulstrode to join. Did you know they were dating! It's like bipolar opposites! Then again Bulstrode has dated everyone in Slytherin, it's about time she got to Nott." Of course Pansy would start gossiping, wait what was the first part she said!

"Wait what? Who got them to join! Why the hell am I barely getting informed! And Pansy for the love of Merlin keep it quiet!" I exclaimed as I leaned forward to listen to her reply.

"Well you see, I told you I don't like the Greengrass girls, and we started arguing. Well somehow we both said something along the lines of 'I can't believe I have to practice with you tomorrow night' and we hadn't noticed that Nott and Bulstrode were listening in. Don't worry they swore not to say a word as long as both the Daphne Greengrass and I stop arguing." Pansy replied as she tried to hide behind Blaise.

"Sorry mate, you know how Pansy gets." Blaise commented, although that was really meant for Draco.

"Sorry mate? Keep Parkinson's mouth shut, luckily Crabbe and Goyle weren't present. They weren't present were they?" Draco asked, I could tell he was concerned.

"No mate, they left to get food, like always. Why would you care if they heard?" Blaise asked, at that moment Crabbe and Goyle entered the common room.

"We'll tell you tomorrow." I stated to Blaise dismissing the issue before Crabbe and Goyle had any chance to ask question what we were discussing.

"Alright, well I think we should all go to bed before we get in trouble." Blaise replied standing up and giving Pansy a hand.

"Yeah, you're right I am tired! Well see you all tomorrow morning." I stated as I stood up and walked towards Draco.

"Sleep well, my Slytherin Princess." Draco whispered into my ear giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"You as well, make sure you catch up with your schoolwork before you go to sleep. You've been busy all term and I know you didn't have time but now you do." I commented loud enough to let both Crabbe and Goyle know in case they were informing their families about Draco's mission.

However, after tomorrow night everything was going to change and it was going to change rather drastically. As I walked up to my dorm I questioned how are we all going to leave the common room without Crabbe and Goyle noticing. The only way of doing that was knocking them out or giving them some sleeping potion. Guess I will have to speak to my father in private after class, for now that would have to do.


	24. Slytherin's Army

**Hey my lovely readers :) Just wanted to say how much I appriciate all of those commenting and adding my story to your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists are! It makes me super excited when I see my inbox, sometimes it boosts my creativity :D Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before all the changes I have made, have been to help me get to where I want the story to go. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter Next chapter will be up by Sunday or Monday night though! Anyways lots of love to those reading :)**

**Alex POV**

"Listen! I got my dad to giving me some sleeping draught from his storage. I also happen to convince him to give me a bottle of firewhisky, however it's not for us! I am putting the sleeping draught in the firewhisky so be cautious! We are going to pretend to take a sip when in reality the only ones taking the draught will be Crabbe and Goyle, understood? They'll be back in a couple of seconds." I finished conveying my plan to my fellow Slytherin Army members.

"How did you convince Professor Snape to do that? I mean I don't think you told him about the practice did you?" Asked Pansy as she gave me a look of concern.

"Of course not! I told him I was doing a project for Slughorn's class, to see if anyone would detect it. I told him Firewhisky amongst teenagers would be perfect to use against our lack of judgment." I answered.

"I think we all agree the we should give Nott the bottle, it will be more convincing if he brings it out." Draco stated as I handed over the bottle to Theo.

"Okay everyone act normal. Theo, go hide behind the door to the dorms, when you here them enter wait for 5 minutes before coming out. Daphne, Astoria, and Millicent stand by the window that faces the black lake, talk about stuff. I stated as I made myself comfortable next to Draco.

A couple minutes later Crabbe and Goyle walked in with their pile of sweets. They decided to sit themselves on the floor, Crabbe's back on the couch Draco and I were occupying, and Goyle's back on the couch Pansy and Blaise were occupying. It was silent for a couple of seconds; lucky I had my iPod and potions book out so it looked like Draco and I were studying. Pansy decided to have a snog session with Blaise. The Greengrass sisters were talking to Bulstrode about the latest witch fashion.

"Hey guys, want to see what I snuck in to Hogwarts? Since winter break is soon I thought it was the perfect time to pull this out!" Theo pulled the bottle from under his cloak.

"Wicked!" Blaise stated, acting surprised and excited.

"Do you have enough glasses for everyone?" Draco asked as he tore his gaze away from the book.

"Draco we are supposed to be studying, how does getting wasted help?" I tried to act as if I normally would, however I doubt Crabbe and Goyle were listening they were already making goo goo eyes at the bottle.

"It will help me sleep." Draco replied smirking at me.

"Who wants some?" asked Theo.

All of the boys along with Pansy and Millicent raised their hands.

"Too good for firewhisky Snape?" Daphne asked as she accepted a glass.

"No, I enjoy a couple of glasses. However, I think I should occupy myself with my studies. Your sister should too." I replied, I knew we had a truce, but that doesn't mean we like each other all of a sudden.

"Astoria! Don't drink that! If mum and dad find out, they'll surely take away some of our Christmas presents." Daphne swatted the drink out of Astoria's hand.

"Why do you get to drink?" Astoria asked.

"I happen to be 2 years older than you, don't rush to become a drunkard." Daphne commented as she pretended to take a sip from her glass.

Finally Crabbe and Goyle cheered an drank their firewhisky shot, and just like that they fell on the floor.

"It worked!" Astoria exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock, come on let's get going before it wears off." I stated as I started walking out of the common room.

"What's a Sherlock?" I heard Pansy ask.

"Who knows, but it must have been offensive, otherwise she wouldn't have said it." I heard Millicent say.

"Do you guys ever read outside of what is assigned for class? You know just for fun? Sherlock is a fictional character in a very famous series of books. Sherlock Holmes was the greatest detective ever to live according to the fictional book. So, yes I was being sarcastic. Seeing as Astoria was stating the obvious." I exclaimed as we headed to the main stairs.

"Let me guess, it's a muggle written book?" Millicent commented.

"As a Half-blood, I would think you would know that Muggle's have a fabulous assortment of literature." I replied leading the big group up the stairs with Draco by my side.

"How did you know I was a Half-blood! I bet Draco told you, trying to educate you on the best families of the wizarding world." Millicent said, I could tell Theo had just shoved her a little, to remind her who she was talking to.

"Oh Milly! I can tell you know nothing about my family. As the last member of the Bennett's family line, which may I remind you, is one of the purest of the wizarding families I was educated to know who was who. However, that doesn't mean we are supremacist, we believe that everyone in the world deserve respects. That doesn't mean I wouldn't use magic against them like some people believe. Like I told Pansy before, if someone gets in my way I will destroy them, whether that means the use of a couple of Hexes or bring their dirty little secretes out to see the sun." I commented as I turned to smirk at Millicent.

I could hear how fast the hearts of those around me were beating.

"Babe, you have no idea how much you just turned me on." Draco whispered in my ear.

"Why, because I acted like a typical Slytherin? Or because I wasn't yelling at you?" I asked giggling as Draco put his arm around me.

"To be honest, a little it of bit of both, I find you extremely sensual when you threaten people." Draco replied nonchalant, however I was pretty certain that our whole group had heard.

"Draco! There's a fourth year here! You are going to corrupt her!" I stated acting horrified.

"Don't blame me for you actions." Draco stated cheekily.

Finally we got to the seventh floor where I summoned up the room. This was the first time anyone in the group, other than Draco and I, had been to this room.

"Before we start, why did we do that to Crabbe and Goyle? I mean why are they not allowed to join?" Blaise asked as everyone walked in.

"Because they can't be trusted. Their families are already allied with he who must not be named. They would rat us out in a heartbeat." Draco replied as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Your family along with my family are also in that boat, what's the difference?" Theo asked.

"I was already branded. I have the Dark Mark. I know this is not what I want for the future. I made a mistake that can only be undone if I chose to fight on the right side of the war. You lost your mother, and it's quiet obvious that you know something the authorities don't that is why you are here, that's why you can be trusted." Draco spoke and everything went silent.

"So they can't be trusted with this secret, either of these secrets." Pansy questioned.

"They know about Draco's mark, they witnessed it. However, Slytherin's Army must be kept a secret from everyone and only those in Slytherin who seem to be trust worth or gain something from us are allowed to know, understood?" I asked as I looked around an noticed everyone nodding their heads.

"Okay, we have exactly 1 hour and a half to start this first session. Today we are going to learn how to produce a patronus. I am sure most of you know what a patronus, am I correct?" I asked before continuing with the session.

"I believe a patronus is a positive energy that scares away dementors." replied Daphne

"Correct, however when facing dementors it is a lot harder. Dementors are much worse close up than from afar. They can harm you concentration. In order to produce a patronus it is important to have the happiest memory you can conjure. Harry Potter produced a paronus at age 13 and I did so at age 12, however producing a patronus is extremely hard, but possible. So, don't beat yourself if you can't produce one within the first three tries. Quick question, what form does a patronus form? Anyone?" I asked, I wanted them to be well informed as to what to expect.

However, to my surprise no one responded.

"It can if it wants to, it can reflect something from the producer of the patronus or it can be a simple bright silver light." Draco finally provided the answer.

"Exactly, for example my patronus takes form of a dove seeing as it was my mother's patronus. My father was quiet surprised about that. Do any of you want to see it?" I commented as I pulled my wand out.

I could already tell everyone wanted to witness it, however I wasn't going to force them.

"Go for it Joy!" I heard Pansy exclaim.

"Well today, I can produce it non-verbally, but I want you to hear how I say the incantation. Expecto patronum." I stated as I waved my wand.

Out of my wand a huge silver white dove appeared with its wings wide open. As I let it go it flew away and became smaller, I let a smile grace my face.

"Draco, do you want to show yours?" I asked as placed my wand back in my pocket.

"Sure, Expecto patronum." he stated and out of his wand came, a wisp of silver light.

"Uh, I don't mean to offend you but what in Merlin's beard was that! Have you not learned how to cast a patronus?" I asked trying to control a fit of giggles from bursting out.

"No, I haven't." Draco stated giving me a glare.

At that moment I could not help myself, I started laughing so hard that I dropped to the grown. Everyone else chuckled a bit, but it was mostly myself causing a scene.  
After a couple of minutes, I noticed that Draco had started sulking and I felt bad.

"Hey babe, I am sorry for laughing, but yesterday you gave me the impression that you knew how to cast a patronus. By the way, what did I say? Don't beat yourself up. This is a hard charm to cast so it will take some time. Do you guys want to work one by one, or just start trying to cast some?" I asked as I picked myself together from the floor.

"I don't think casting them individually will help, let's just work one by one and hopefully we will have this down by the end of the night." Daphne commented.

"Okay, Draco I need you to think of a happy thought and enhance that happiness so that it is so strong, that nothing can perturb it." I explained to him.

"Expecto Patronum" he said, and once again a wisp of silver light appeared.

"Well this time it was better, try again only this time let the happiness over come your whole body." I commented as I stood next to him.

"Expecto patronus!" Draco exclaimed and out of the wand a huge raven, much like the style of my dove, appeared.

"Great job Draco!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"Okay, who wants to go next? Draco and help now so we can get two people and so on." I commented as I looking at the rest of the people in the room.

"I'll do it." Nott said as he walked forward.

"So will I." I heard Daphne say.

"Okay, well you both heard what I told Draco right? Well all I can offer you is to use and abuse the happiness of the memory you choose. Remember it's not as easy as it sounds. Concentration is key. Are you both ready?" I asked making sure that my advice was clear.

Sooner than expected everyone had managed to conjure up at least a wisp of silver light. The only people who weren't able to conjure an large enough patronus were Astoria and Pansy, however they promised to work on it before Thursday. I agreed to give them the names of a couple of spells to practice over the winter break, so I was currently figuring out which ones to show in the next 3 sessions and which to let them research.

"Love, that list doesn't have to be done until next week! We have to go get dinner, otherwise we will be late to meet with your cousin, and you know how I like to be punctual." Draco was complaining because I had spent all morning sorting all the spells I could think of by difficulty level.

"Fine, I am getting bored and irritates with this stuff either ways." I exclaimed as I stood up from the couch and held on to Draco's arm as we walked to great hall.


	25. What Happend

**Hey my lovely readers :) Just wanted to say how much I appriciate all of those commenting and adding my story to your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists are! It makes me super excited when I see my inbox, sometimes it boosts my creativity :D**

**Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before all the changes I have made, have been to help me get to where I want the story to go. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter Next chapter will be up by Wednesday or Thursday night though! Anyways, I am excited for the next chapters :D I am already starting them and yeah I am excited! Lots of love to those reading :)**

**Alex POV**

"Thank Merlin we only have two days left and of course my last session with Professor Trelawney. Speaking of the break, have you received anything from your mum?" I asked Draco as I wrote down an answer for my study guide.

"She hasn't sent an owl it's strange. However, Professor Snape informed me that she will be accompanying us to the Parkinson's Christmas Ball." Draco answered as he looked away from his book to glance at me.

"Do you think something has happened to her?" I asked as I glanced up at him.

We were currently in the common room studying for our tests in the up coming week. I was sitting on the floor with my back against the couch and my things scattered across the coffee table. Draco was laying on the couch I was leaning on.

"I am sure your father would let us know if anything bad has happened to her. He has not said a word, so I believe she is fine. Perhaps she doesn't want to write; maybe the ministry is keeping their eyes on us. Who knows, we can ask her during the break." Draco commented focusing his eyes back on his book.

"Perhaps, hey Draco are you excited to see my manor?" I asked Draco as I stretched out.

"You're manor? Doesn't it technically belong to Professor Snape, at least until you turn seventeen?" Draco asked closing his book up.

"Nope, as soon as dad confirmed that I was going to attend Hogwarts he legally gave me the house. So, yes it is my manor." I stated sticking my tongue out at him.

"Don't tempt me Lexi." Draco warned.

"Or else what?" I asked Draco focusing my attention back to my study guide.

"I might do this." Draco replied.

All of a sudden, I felt Draco tickling my sides and I couldn't control my laughter. I threw the book I was holding on the table and tried to tickle Draco back. Some how I managed to push him off me, but he pulled me down with him.

"Who is tempting who now?" I asked in between pants.

"I don't know, perhaps I wanted to do that." As soon as Draco said that he kissed me and I responded positively.

"That was lovely, wasn't it?" Draco asked as I climbed off him.

"I must concur with your opinion Sir Malfoy." I replied, trying to make myself sound extremely intelligent.

"Did you already make the list for tonight? Or would you like help? This book I am reading is quiet interesting and has a couple of spells you might be interested in." Draco commented as he sat up.

"I've already made the list; I used invisible ink on the parchment, just in case. However, I would love to look at those spells you speak about." I replied leaning my head against Draco's chest.

"Okay, I'll bring my books with me to you manor." Draco said winking and smirking at me.

Later that day we finished up Slytherin's Army practice and I gave them all the lists. That day we had practiced how to perfectly cast the disarming charm, the aparecium spell, and the illegibilus spell. The aparecium spell makes the invisible ink, well visible, while the illegibilus spell makes any text unreadable. I thought this would be more useful incase something were to happen to the lists. The lists included 6 spells, 3 per week. The list included petrificus totalus, protego, protego horribilis, mobilicorpus, ventus, and vulnera sanentur. They weren't expected to be able to perform them, seeing as that is against the law, but they had to at research them and practice pronouncing the enchantment correctly.

"Don't you think these spells are a little to difficult to be performed by well the skill level they have?" Draco asked the next day as we walked back to the common room from our last class of the day.

"I am not asking them to be able to perform them. All I asked was for them to research and practice pronunciation. Yes I expect that by the first session back they can at least perform 4 out of the 6, and it will happen if they did what I asked. If not it will take longer but I can't do much about it, we can only wait and see." I replied as we walked down the stairs.

"You should be a professor, at least your realistic about what we can do." Draco mumbled.

"Actually, at some point in my life I want to be a professor. Maybe potions or DADA or even divinations if I continue to improve." I replied grinning back at him.

"So, you want to take your fathers job? Isn't that a bit risky?" Draco asked as he put his arm around me.

"Nope! My dad supports my decisions, if anything he would quit to give me the job." I started laughing at my statement.

"Whatever, did you already pack?" Draco asked trying to act nonchalant but obviously failing.

"Yes I did! All I have out is my dress for tonight. You are accompanying me right?" I asked looking up at Draco.

It's quiet ridiculous that my parents weren't extremely tall, but they weren't short. Mom was 5'7 feet tall and dad was 6'0 feet tall. However, I stood at 5'5, 5'6 at most. It was embarrassing, especially standing next to Draco who was at least 5'8.

"Unless you changed your mind without letting me know, yes." Draco replied pulling me back from my thoughts.

"Of course not silly! Remember we have to be ready by 7:30 so we get there on time." I stated as we walked in to the common room.

"Alright, well I'll go up and get ready. I'll leave at 6:30, to do you know what. Do you want to meet me up there or at the party?" Draco asked me, as he removed his hand from my shoulder to grab my hand.

"How about we just meet there? Just be sure to get there before 8!I don't want to look like a fool understood? And watch out with getting caught by Filch, because if you get escorted in there I will not save you from my fathers wrath." I stated glaring at him.

"What are you talking about! Me get caught by Filch, bloody hell Lexi, have more faith in me!" Draco replied grinning at me.

"I have faith in you, it's just, that's all I've been seeing this week with Professor Trelawney! You being dragged in to the Christmas party by Filch!" I exclaimed, however all he did was laugh at my antics.

"I won't be late, I promise, and I will defiantly not be attending that party with Flich, that would be disgusting." Draco assured me leading me to the girl's dormitory.

"Okay, well I guess I will see you then." I replied leaving to go get ready.

"Wait! Can't I get a kiss, before we part ways." Draco whined from the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine, quickly though!" I replied As I reached him.

"Quickly now? Do you really think that will occur." Draco whispered before he kissed me.

Unfortunately he was right, we ended up making out in the common room for a good 10 or 15 minutes. I was surprised that there was no one in the room, however I realized it was 5 and most people would be either at dinner or getting ready for tonight.

"Okay Draco, that's enough, at least for the moment, I need to get ready!" I said, however I laid my head on his shoulders, not really wanting to leave his arms.

"Okay love, I guess I will see you in a couple of hours." he said waiting for me to leave his arms.

"Okay." I replied, however I did not move an inch.

"Well, you need to move if you ever plan to get ready." Draco stated.

"I don't want to! Please can't we just lay in the couch for an hour!" I pouted my lips out looking up at him.

"Okay, but don't blame me when we arrive late to the party." Draco said.

He quickly lifted me by the waist and took us to the couch. We lay there for thirty minutes, he played with my hair like always, and I with his collar. People would walk in, but this had become the norm a long time ago.  
However, this time was somehow different, I kept looking at his neck. I wanted to kiss his neck, maybe even leave a love mark, so I went for it.

"Uh, um what are you doing?" Draco mumbled in my ear, however I did not respond.

"Alex, look at me! Stop!" I could hear Draco saying in my ear, but I couldn't stop.

Something inside of me didn't want to stop kissing his neck, didn't want to stop marking him. I could feel how his blood rushed through his veins; I could feel how my blood rushed at the same time. By this point, he had stopped trying to detain me. However, I could hear movement around us, I could faintly hear voices, but I was only focused on him, on his voice and on his body.

All if a sudden someone pulled me off, and I was in a daze.

"Alex? Alex are you okay?" Pansy was talking to me, but all I did was nod while staring at Draco.

"Draco?" I managed to mumble.

"I'm fine, she wasn't hurting me." Draco stated, however I could tell that his eyes were dilated.

"Bloody hell mate, you two were glowing! Pansy and I tried to get near, but if we tried to get near it got extremely hot!" I heard Blaise say, he was currently holding me back.

"Let her go!" I heard Draco growl, his posture had become rigid and somewhat hostile.

"But, what if it happens again? Her eyes were purple for Merlin's sake!" I heard Pansy say.

"What?" I asked, finally being able to move my eyes.

"I said, let her go Blaise! Don't you ever dare touch her again! She is mine!" I turn my head back to the direction of Draco, and I could tell by the coldness of his eyes, that he was serious.

"Alright, I'll let her go!" As Blaise said that he let go of my waist.

"Go get ready Lex. You two, don't get involved in my relationship with Lexi. Whatever you saw, was a figment of your imagination, don't speak about it, don't fucking think about it. That goes for the rest of the pile of scum in here! Understood!" Draco yelled.

"Yes" everyone in the room mumbled.

Draco looked at me, and I looked at him in the eyes. We didn't speak, but I understood him clearly, go get ready, we will talk later. I nodded my head and moved quickly up the stairs to my room.

Thank Merlin that the Slytherin give a room and a bathroom to each person, we don't have roommates. If we did I would feel so awkward about what happened downstairs. I am felling pretty awkward right now, but luckily I am alone. I quickly looked for my dress and ran into the shower.

If someone were to ask to ask me what happened, I wouldn't know how to respond. However, I knew that Draco would be asking me this either later tonight, or some time during the break I was sure.

I finished getting ready; I had on a flowy green dress that was cinched at the waist. It was a V-neck cut dress with two-inch shoulder straps. My make up was simple, a bit of silver eye shadow, with my typical liner and mascara. I dawned a bit of blush and lip-gloss, which completed the look I was going for, sexy but simple.

I had done my black, normally straight hair into soft waves that matched the flow of my dress. I pinned a small silver and green brooch on to my hair.

I had decided to wear a silver necklace with matching earrings, which emphasized the elegant feel I was going for. I didn't have any silver heels, so I grabbed a black pair and placed them near the door to put on as I left.

As I neared Professor Slughorn's office, I heard someone say my name.

"Oh, hey Harry. I don't mean to be a bitch, but I thought we agreed not to talk outside of you know what." I replied realizing Harry was the one speaking.

"Yeah, but no one is here except you and I. Oh, and my friend, Luna Lovegood. Luna this is..."

"Oh, I know her Harry, I met her on her first day. Pleasure to see you again Joy." Luna cut Harry off.

"Oh pleasures all mine, you look wonderful." I replied shaking Luna's hand.

"As do you!" Luna exclaimed.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked looking around.

"Oh, we agreed to meet here, he might be a bit late, you never know with that boy!" I said as I looked around.

"Don't you think Professor Slughorn might get angry with you? For you inviting a Death Eater... son!" Oh Harry, nice save, not.

"I don't care; he invited me I invited my date. He doesn't have control of what I do, of what I want. He is a Professor, end of story." I replied glaring at Harry.

"Right, well Luna an I are going in would you like to come in with us?" Harry asked motioning towards the entrance with his hands.

"No, I'll just wait for 10 minutes; maybe Draco took a wrong turn or something. Plus, he wasn't invited so he kind of needs me." I replied turning my glare into a grin.

"Okay, well we will see you there." and with that Harry and Luna left.

Those ten minutes went by quickly and it was already 8:10. Where the hell was he! Did Draco freak out and ditched me? No, he would have said something, plus he was too defensive about me earlier on. I swear if Flinch catches that boy I will murder him, with kisses of course.

All of a sudden I felt Draco's arms slither around my waist. He kissed my neck and slowly he reached my cheek.

"Told you I wouldn't get caught by Flinch. You look beautiful." he whispered into my ear.

"You're late." I replied coldly turning towards the entrance of the party.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." Draco said, pulling my hand and body back towards him.

I looked up to his eyes, those silvery orbs that showed me all of his emotions. As I lowered my eyes I notched that he was wearing a silky green scarf around his neck. If he loosened the scarf a bit he would look better. He had a black suit on with a white dress shirt topped with green tie, the scarf made it seem like he was hiding something.

"Draco loosen your scarf off, it looks like you are about to choke." I commented reaching up to try and loosen it up.

"Stop, trust me I am only trying to hide the marks you left on me." he replied pulling my hands down.

"Oh, come on we cab use a con concealing charm!" I exclaimed trying to pull it off.

"Alex, stop! I already tried, it didn't work!" Draco exclaimed pulling my hands down again.

"Oh." I said my tone of voice was full of confusion.

"Let's just go in, and get this over with. Tomorrow you have your last session with Professor Trelawney and you know you are not allowed to be late." Draco stated pulling me next to him offering me his arm.

"Yeah, sure." I replied as I grabbed his arm and allowed him to lead the way.


	26. The Christmas Party that Sucked

**Hey everybody! :) Just wanted to say how much I love all of you that comment and add my story to your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists! It makes me super excited when I see my inbox, sometimes it boosts my creativity :D Thank you so much to all of those reading my little fanfic! :)**

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. **

******As I have stated before all the changes I have made, have been to help me get to where I want the story to go. For example, Ron never got poisoned Lavender and him just broke up, because Draco isn't really trying to murder anyone, at least at this point lol. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter Next chapter will be up by Sunday night!**

**Alex POV**

"Ah, Ms. Snape pleasure to have you in our presence. Good to see you here as well Mr. Malfoy." Professor Slughorn welcomed us into the party.

"Thank you for inviting me, us, I am so sorry we are late. We completely lost track of time earlier today!" I stated, bring out the properness that had been instilled in me as a young child.

"Not to worry! It's understandable, you look quiet lovely, doesn't she?" Professor Slughorn directed his question to Sanguini and Eldred Worple, who were guest at this gala.

"She looks divine! Pleasure to meet you Ms. Snape." Sanguini stated grabbing my hand and kissing it.

I could feel Draco's gaze follow Sanguini, and I could feel how uncomfortable he felt with Sanguini's action. Draco seemed to get extremely tense.

"Yes, well I can't say the same. After all you are a vampire, and we all know what vampire's drink." I stated retrieving my hand from his, I could feel Draco's smirk appear.

"Ms. Snape! Obviously you haven't ready anything written by me! Vampires are virtually our siblings! They would not hurt us purposely!" Worple remarked, seemingly hurt by what I had said.

"Of course I have read your books and articles! However, I have read many things over the past 8 years of my life and I know that vampires lack self-control. Just look at Mr. Sanguini, it is obvious that he is looking at some of my classmates with bloodlust. You should take in to account that I am the daughter of Professor Severus Snape and my mother was Jasmine Potter-Bennett, both extremely intelligent and remarkable wizards, it only makes sense that I am as well." I stated, it was clearly visible that Sanguini had some issues, and putting him in a tough spot might have not been so incredibly smart.

"Of course, speaking of which we should team up and write a book about your family. Why the oldest of the pureblood family, the house of Black, have one! Your family line is as old as theirs, is it not? Can you imagine all of the money we could make!" Of course, Worple only cared about what he could gain in relation to others, why else would he stand there and speak to me other then to try to make money off of me.

"I suggest you leave my daughter alone Mr. Worple. She is not interested in making anymore money, seeing as she barley knows what to with the amount she has!" my dad intercepted, allowing me to avoid answering that question.

"Don't you think it would be a marvelous idea though? Being able to virtually immortalizes your late wife?" oh crap no he didn't, everyone knew that my father did not like speaking about mom, especially not to the press; it was a no no to bring her up in conversation, only person he would talk to about her would be me in private.

"As proper as that would be, I have no interest in making money of my deceased wife. I have morals Worple and if you know any better you will drop the subject." the way my dad glared at Worple was terrifying, if I didn't know any better my dad was trying to murder him.

However my dad turn to face Draco and I. His eye twitched when he took note of Draco's scarf, and I instantly knew that my Dad knew.

" Joy, Malfoy, would you care to follow me outside for a moment, I need to speak to both of you." Sometimes, I loved how cold and cruel my father seemed. However, at the moment he was glaring at Draco and I knew this would be bad.

"Yes, of course Professor Snape." Draco replied almost as cold and indifferent as my father's tone.

As Draco led me back outside I could feel someone's gaze follow us. As I turned to look where it was coming from, I realized that the Carrow twin's were staring at me. I glared at then from my spot and as soon as the noticed they turned to speak to one another.

"Don't let them bug you; they were just staring because you managed to get a magnificent green dress. They look like puke, you'd imagine one of them would notice." Draco mumbled as we walked out of the room.

"Why were both of you late, as Slytherin's and as my daughter you know that punctuality is severely important." Crap, dad is irritated.

"We were late because I was doing you know what up in the seventh floor. Alex was here on time, she was simply waiting for me." Draco replied trying to keep himself calm, however I knew better.

His voice trembled not with fear but with slowly rising anger. I knew that if I didn't interfere things would get ugly quickly.

"Dad, did mom ever glow? Better question, is it normal for pureblood's to glow and go into a type of trance?" I asked my dad, might as well figure this out before Draco asks me, and I save some tine by asking in front of him.

"What do you mean glow?" this seems to rise interest in my father.

"A bright white light, and uncontrolled change of eye color." I replied, I could see in my dad's eyes that glimmer that showed understanding.

"That, it isn't normal, not for any other pureblood family, but the Bennett's have always been a bit different. People say it is because you cannot get anymore pure. However, you are a half blood, your mother and I thought it would stop occurring. Take your scarf off Mr. Malfoy." My dad ordered, I could tell he was expecting something.

"Why?" Draco asked, not wanting to follow orders.

"I said take it off, if it is what I suspect I will speak to both of you during break." At this point my father was not asking he was stating what would happen.

Draco slowly took the scarf off and what I saw there horrified me. It wasn't two or four love bites, it was twenty or thirty or more. They were mostly purples and pinks, they looked like bruises one would expect from a bug attack. Some even looked like burns, reds and blacks covering his neck and I felt disgusted.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad! Why didn't you stop me? Does it hurt? I am so sorry!" I yelped, seeping away from him.

"You two were pulled apart weren't you? This is simply fantastic, Alex I need you to cover his neck with your hands." My dad's voice was filled with sarcasm and somehow seriousness I had never heard before, and that was a lot to say.

"Won't it hurt him? I mean his neck looks horrible and he already tried concealing charms and they didn't work!" I exclaimed as I tried to get farther away from Draco.

"The charm wont work because what you did is... paranormal, even for our standards. I can't explain it to you here, we can't risk people like Worple finding out, just do as I say. Place you hands over his neck." my dad demanded, and so I walked back towards Draco.

"I am so sorry Draco! I just, I don't know what happened!" I was scared and I didn't want to touch him anymore.

"It doesn't hurt, I mean it did hurt before when I was away from you. As soon as I was in close distance with you the pain started to diminish. It's fine, go ahead and do as Professor Snape instructs." Draco stated looking me straight in the eyes trying to make me feel confident.

I hesitated for a moment, but Draco grabbed a hold of my hands and led them to his neck.

"What now dad?" I asked turning to question our actions.

"Just watch, come back in after you've finished." My dad replied lazily moving back towards the party.

"Dad wait! How will we know if we are done?" I asked turning to gaze at my father.

"You'll just know." he replied, only this time in that tone of voice he would use when he talked to Harry.

My dad leaving made me feel confused because of the manner he left, his actions and his tone of voice most of all. My dad was reclusive, not the best looking, but over all he was loving and loyal. Sometimes I wondered why he had not been a Hufflepuff; maybe then life would have been easier. However, now was not the time to evaluate my father's life. I had noticed that it was as if my dad had seen this before, then again he was with my mom and whatever this was came from her side of the family. What had happened unpleased him to the point that he treated me like Harry.

I looked up at Draco; even with heels on he was still taller than me. He's grey eyes looking at my black orbs, those stormy grey eyes I was trying so hard to avoid, and then my hands started glowing black.

"What's happening? Does it hurt? Should I take my hands off?" I asked trying to figure out what to do.

"No, don't move it feels good, it feels refreshing." Draco replied placing his hands above mine.

Slowly, that black glow turned grey and then silver and slowly it turned it to a bright white light, eventually the light faded and we knew we were done.

"Let's go back in, Professor Slughorn will be beyond angry with us." I commented as I tried to slip my hand out of Draco's grasp, however I knew it was futile.

"I don't care about Slughorn, Alex look at me" he reached his right arm out towards my face forcing me to look straight at him.

"What?" I replied trying to act annoyed by the whole situation.

"It didn't hurt me, as long as I was close to you it didn't hurt. I know you're afraid and I know you are trying to avoid your true feelings, I guess that is a Slytherin trait, but you need to know that you did nothing wrong. If it were a bad thing, Professor Snape would have done something about it, he made a vow to keep me safe after all." Draco said as he released my face and my other hand.

At that moment I stood in shock, at that moment, when I was finally able to look wherever I wanted to, I noticed something tremendously shocking. The bites I had left on Draco's neck were far gone, nothing but his pale gorgeous skin laid there unharmed.

"I thought you said a bloody concealing charm wouldn't work!" I whispered glaring at Draco's neck.

"What are you going on about! For Merlin's sake I did everything I could to conceal them! Can't you see they are still there aren't they!" Draco replied as he touched his neck.

"No, they aren't, and I have a feeling that my glowing hands fixed my mess." I whispered as I looked down at them.

"Well then, I guess that just means you'll be able to do what you did to me this afternoon without having to worry about consequences." Draco replied somehow wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Bloody hell Draco! Was it really that worth it?" I exclaimed as I pulled him back toward the party.

"You have no idea." he replied as he pulled his scarf back on, only a lot more loosely this time around.

The party was boring! If it weren't for the fact that Hermione was running around trying to avoid her date, McLaggen, Draco and I would have died of boredom. The whole night Hermione ran around speaking to people she didn't know in order to avoid any alone time with McLaggen. At some point she was desperate enough to talk to Pansy and Blaise who were chatting with the Carrow twins. McLaggen either didn't get that Hermione wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

However, that was the only entertainment Draco and I enjoyed that evening. We left earlier than expected, which turned out great because I had my last session with Professor Trelawney early the next day.

"Alex! Draco! Oi! Wait up!" I heard someone say from behind us, we were currently looking at the black frozen lake, after my session with Professor Trelawney.

"Oh, hey Harry, Ron. Where's Hermione?" I asked noticing that she wasn't with them.

"She is finishing up packing; the train is leaving in an hour. We just wanted to know how are we going to continue practicing?" Harry asked.

It was a good thing I had my session with Professor Trelawney earlier than usual, and that I had finished packing last night, right now all Draco and I wanted to do was relax.

"Don't worry, Harry you've pretty much learned to control it. It's just a matter of making sure you are constantly using occulmency. However, very soon Draco and I will be meeting the order and I have a sneaky suspicion it will be before the Parkinson's Ball. You guys are going right?" I asked figuring out their plans.

"Ginny is taking Harry as her dated she had a nasty fight with her boyfriend. I don't know if you heard but over the weekend, Lavender and I broke up, so I am going to ask Hermione to accompany me." Ron replied as Harry nodded.

"Weasley, you sure have a way with the ladies, no wonder it took you so long to get your first girlfriend. You can't tell a girl that you need her as a date because you broke up with your girlfriend!" Draco exclaimed laughing at Ron's idiocy.

"God Ronald, I am kind of surprised Brown even lasted this long! At least I better understand why Hermione kept running away from McLaggen last nigh!" I stated, laughing at how red Ron's face had gone.

"Bloody hell, I expect this from Malfoy, but you Alex?" Ron stated glaring at me.

"Well if you ask Hermione the way you just spoke about it, I guaranty you she will say no. Ronald think, what happened at the Yule Ball?" I stated.

"How in the name of Merlin do you know that?" Ron exclaimed.

"Um, I'm very good at divinations, ten times better than Brown now actually! And maybe Pansy commented about it. Now is that all you two needed we were kind of busy." I commented turning my head back towards the Black Lake laying my head on Draco's chest.

"Aren't you two cold?" Harry asked.

"Charmed the blanket Potter." replied Draco lazily.

"Alright, well we will see you two later." and with that they left.

During those last hours at Hogwarts, before we boarded the train, Draco and I sensed something in the air right there by our tree that gazed over the lake. It was as if even the wind knew change was coming and it was coming whether we were prepared for it or not.


	27. Thoughts from the Past

**Hey everybody! :) Just wanted to say how much I love all of you that comment and add my story to your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists! It makes me super excited when I see my inbox:D Thank you so much to all of those reading my little fanfic! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of the series, if I for any reason owned it wouldn't have to go to college to get an education to make some sort of money to live life semi comfortably... lol**

**As I have stated before all the changes I have made, have been to help me get to where I want the story to go. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter Next chapter will be up by Wednesday night!**

"So, I assume you know dad can't pick us up right? We are going to have to take a cab or take the Knight Bus to get home. From there we can take floo powder and get to the Bennett Manor, alright?" I commented as I realized that we were nearing King's Cross.

"What's a cab?" Draco asked giving me a funny look, along with Blaise and Pansy.

"Um, wow have any of you ever been outside of the wizarding world? It's basically a muggle mode of transportation." I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay, I am the guest I can't really complain." replied Draco as he kissed my cheek.

Before we left Hogwarts, I had asked dad to tell the house elves to take our belongings to the Bennett Manor. This way it would be easier for us to move around town. The home where I grew up, the Snape residence is about 15 minutes away from Kings Cross, by car.

As the cab neared my home, I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. What if Draco hated my small home, well if that were the case it would not matter seeing as we would be staying at the Manor. The Bennett Manor was enormous, that was the reason mom and dad never moved in there. They deemed it irrational; dad says that even though my mother grew up in those halls, she always felt alone. My father also hate his childhood home, his father was unloving, violent and a drunkard. However, somehow he managed to agree with my mother about living in a smaller house, and that meant living in his childhood home.

Sometimes, I think that dad doesn't like going to the manor often because it reminds him of my mother. I know that he hates the portraits that lay upon the walls; it is because of my great grandfather's portrait that I know about my father's feelings for Aunt Lily. It is because of those walls that I know how much my mother loved dad, and it is because of those walls that I know, or at least suspect, that even though dad loved mom, he would never love her as much as he did Aunt Lily.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked, removing me from my thoughts.

"Just about my dad and mom, and what you will think about my home." I replied.

"As long as you are there, I will love it." he stated looking down at me.

"Talk about corny." I said smirking at him.

"You usually don't complain about it." Draco said grinning at me.

"We're here." I stated quickly kissing his cheek and turning to pay the cab driver.

As we stood outside of my home, I realized that it was the first time I had been back here since school started, 4 months. Cezar is sure to be angry, that little ferret is so pampered by me, I wonder if Twinkle had taken good care of him.

"Draco hurry up! I want you to meet Cezar!" I exclaimed as I got out of the cab.

Cezar is a ferocious little beast; I remember how he hated my ex-friend. I never had a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, however I did have a friend who was my first kiss. His name, Damian Wood, yes Oliver Wood's half brother. Damian wanted more, and more I could not offer, I would not offer. Cezar hated Damian from the beginning, Cezar bit him several times, then again Cezar bit everyone several times. However, Cezar often attacked Damian, and no matter how much I tried, Cezar would always find a way to hurt him. I guess Cezar was smart enough to figure out that Damian, my friend with not so many benefits, was bad news.

"Are we going to enter? Or just stay out here until someone opens the door?" Draco asked as he towered me from behind.

"Of course we are entering silly! Come on, I want to get a couple of things before going to the manor. Plus, I don't know if Cezar is here or at the manor." I replied as I open the door.

My home, the Snape residence, wasn't colorful or extravagant; it was fairly plain to some extent boring. However, it was welcoming or perhaps that was only because I felt safe here. I grew up here, running around the first floor and climbing up the steps to get to the second floor. I had photographs of my mother cooking and my father reading many books. Unlike my parents childhood I never suffered from abuse from fellow family members. I did, however, share the lonely childhood that they saved each other from, just like Draco and I.

"You're home is very welcoming, I would even say warm. The very opposite of the Malfoy Manor." commented Draco as he lay on the couch.

Draco was dressed in his usual black suit, it was as if this boy did not know what casual clothing meant. To be fair, I think I was somewhat the same, even though I did love wearing jeans very much, I would always try my best to dress to impress. I would wake up and either shower and change before going down stairs or eat breakfast and then shower and change. Never would I allow someone to see me in my pajamas unless I had to share a room. Seeing as Draco had already done that, it didn't bother me as much. I felt comfortable and happy around Draco, nothing to what Damian made me feel.

At first it would seem that Draco ad Damian had similar personalities, both cold and hard headed. Expecting things to turn out the way they deemed it. However, Damian never had his father and I think that it made a difference. Draco doesn't have to admit it for people to know that at some point Lucius was Draco's hero. Damian never had a hero to look up to, he barley received his father's last name and that was only to prevent future family disgraces. To some degree I thank Merlin that Draco did get acknowledge by his father and that he alone figure out that his father was not a hero. Damian never had that, and even though his mother tried to raise him to the best of her abilities, he never quite understood how to respect others choices.

"Yeah, well wait until we go to the Bennett Manor, no matter how safe it is, the coldness that place emits is horrid." I replied to Draco realizing that I had kept quiet for a little to long.

"I don't think it can possibly be as bad as my house." Draco muttered.

"TWINKLE!" I yelled as looked for Cezar, walking towards the kitchen.

All of a sudden I heard a pop behind me, and surely right there stood a house elf with very old clothes.

"Twinkle is here mistress, how can Twinkle help mistress?"

"Yes, Twinkle did you move all of my belongings to the Manor?" I asked walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Mistress, Twinkle, Gleam, Shine and Luce have moved everything belonging to Mistress at the Bennett Manor." Twinkle replied following me around.

"Good Twinkle, Have you cleaned the Manor and arranged Draco's room?" I asked, trying to avoid actually leaving.

Dad had told me he would arrive an hour after we did, and that he would need me to floo back to grant him entrance to the manor.

"Mistress Snape Potter-Bennett, Twinkle personally took care of Mister Malfoy's room. Twinkle told Gleam, Shine and Luce to clean the Manor. Master Snape ordered Twinkle, Gleam, Shine and Luce to store plenty of food for Mistress Snape Potter-Bennett, Mister Malfoy and himself." Twinkle replied standing a few steps behind me as I sat in a chair.

"That's good Twinkle, and what have I told you? Call me Alex or Joy; my last name is far to long winded. Now then, this is the most important question I am going to ask you. Where is Cezar?" I asked.

Twinkle, along with Gleam, Shine and Luce, were my house elves belonging to my mother's family for the last 50 or 60 years. I had tried to get them to call me by name, but they wouldn't. At some point they began calling me Mistress Joy or Mistress Alex, however whenever they got nervous they went back to their custom.

"Mistress Joy, Twinkle knows that Cezar has been under Luce's care the whole time Mistress Joy has been gone. Twinkle also knows that Cezar is at the Manor would you like Twinkle to bring him?" Twinkle asked.

"No it's fine, I will be there in a couple of minutes. One last thing before you leave; Twinkle I need you to move anything valuable, jewels, pictures, heirlooms, anything that might seem irreplaceable and that Dad or I never use, to one of the two beach homes we own. They have to be things that hold emotional value, but aren't used too often, dad cannot notice. Understood Twinkle?" I order as I stood up to wash the glass fairly quickly.

"Twinkle understands Mistress Joy, anything else Twinkle may do for Mistress Joy?" Twinkle asked.

"Yes, Draco and I will be arriving at the manor in a couple of minutes and we are starving, make sure dinner is set with in the next 20 minutes. After you've let Gleam, Shine and Luce know comeback and wait until my dad arrives, once he has please let me know so I can allow him entrance to the Manor." I ordered.

"Yes Mistress Joy." and with that Twinkle left with a crack.

"Draco are you ready? I've talked with one of the house elves and everything is ready for us at the Manor. Apparently they took Cezar too." I stated entering the living room.

"Draco?" he wasn't in the room, and I started to panic.

"Boo!" I jumped out of my skin, and squealed.

"Hahahahaha love you squealed!" Draco laughed at me and lifted me up from the ground.

"Shut up! That was bloody scary! Don't do that to me, do you know how worried I got you git!" I exclaimed as I hugged Draco tightly.

"Calm down love, I am right here, with you." he whispered in my ear.

"Well then come on lets get to the Manor. We have to floo together all right? That will allow you to travel in and out with floo to the Manor, but only for the day." I commented as I grabbed some floo powder that was on the top of the chimney.

"You ready?" I asked looking at Draco.

"As I will ever be." Draco replied and all of a sudden he grabbed me and carried me bridal style.

"Draco you don't need to do that, we can just hold hands!" I said laughing in between.

"I don't need to, but I want to, I want to see you smile and laugh." and with that he walk in to the chimney and I let the powder go and simultaneously we stated Bennett Manor.


	28. Cezar

**Hey everyone I am back again! Just letting you all know that**** I do not own the Harry Potter series that is all J.K. Rowling. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! However the next chapter wont be posted until Thursday or Friday, also because of the fact that I tend to go all perfectionist at times I will more than likely read over past chapters and change somethings or add something or other, for example: Alex's mom was not 5 years younger than Professor Snape, she was 2 years younger. I changed her age because I realized that Lily and James died at age 21, that would make Jasmine 16 and it just bothered me to think that she was married and had a child by age 15... Anyways that's basically all I have change also the fact that at some point in the story I said that Draco was head boy, thanks to NinjaByBirth123 for commenting about that! if any of you catch something that doesn't make sense let me know and I will clarify if I was being an idiot or if it's a change I decided to make. For now I will let you read this chapter with is early :D **

******Alex POV**

"Welcome to the most securest Manor in all of the Wizarding world, where you can only enter with my permission, unless you happen to be a House elf. With great pride I state that many have tried but none have succeeded in breaking into the Bennett Manor." I announced as Draco put me down on my feet.

"And I thought the Malfoy Manor was huge, this place is enormous!" Draco exclaimed.

It was true, our manor was enormous my ancestors had made this manor to accommodate anyone. It was ridiculous really, how this Manor was huge enough to house all of Slytherin house and Gryffindor as well. Merlin, if need be the Manor could adjust itself to house all of Hogwarts!

"Yeah, that's why I don't usually live here. I only come to make sure things are in order, sometimes to speak to the portraits, even if they are cranky, insufferable gits. Then again, you should know that I have a knack for insufferable gits." I commented letting out a laugh at the end.

"Is this an office? Or the main entrance?" Draco asked looking around.

"It's a sitting room, the main entrance is right out there but no one actually uses it. I mean we could go out but it would be pointless, only way anyone could even knock on the door would be if I was with them. We never get unexpected guest. Do you want a tour of the first floor? I don't think we will finish it before dinner is served but it will distract us for a while." I suggested as I led Draco to the main entrance.

"Of course, that's fine, by the way didn't you want to introduce me to Cezar?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yes wait let me call for the house elf that is in charge of him. LUCE!" I yelled hoping that Cezar would be in a good mood.

"Mistress Joy! Luce is happy to see you! How can Luce help Mistress Joy?" All the elves we had spoke similarly, and they were all female, so they somewhat treated me as if I were their precious treasure.

"Luce is Cezar being good? Is he in a good mood?" I question before ordering to have him brought.

"Luce has taken good care of Cezar, Cezar is good today, does Mistress Joy want Luce to bring Cezar over?" fantastic Cezar is good, therefore he will be to ecstatic on my return, than on Draco's presence.

"Yes Luce bring him to me, I want to introduce him to my boyfriend." I stated smiling over at Draco.

In an instant Luce re-appeared with Cezar, my black and white ferret. Dad bought him for my eighth birthday in Diagon Ally, he said it was the smallest one in the lot but the most energetic, says Cezar reminded him of me. Ironically, Cezar had this look of arrogance and prestige, that of royalty or high class. That is where his name came from, derived from the great Julius Caesar, tragic story never the less worthy a name.

"Cezar! Come here you little monster!" I exclaimed

Upon hearing my voice Cezar got excited, and wiggled his way-out of Luce's hands. He glided through the floor and looked for me. Upon seeing me his blue eyes widened and he races to me. I had kneeled down to catch Cezar in my arms.

"Cezar! I missed you so much you little ferret! Come here I need to introduce you to my boyfriend. Listen to me, no biting, no scratching and do not embarrass me! If you do I will put you back in your cage understood! Luce, where is his cage?" I asked the little house elf.

"Mistress Joy, Luce placed Cezar's cage in Mistress Joy's usual room. Would you like Luce to move Cezar's cage?" Luce asked.

"No Luce, it's fine where it is, go back and help finish fixing dinner. Draco come here, come meet Cezar, be warned though, he tends to be a little protective and violent. However, if he so even scratched you he will be punished." I stated turning to look at Draco.

"Come on, he wont hurt me, and if he does I am a big boy." Draco scoffed as he walked towards me.

"Cezar be good! Draco don't get to confident, Cezar is very viscous, aren't you baby!" I turned and started to coo at Cezar.

"Can I carry him?" Draco all of a sudden asked from behind me.

"At your own risk, I can't promise you he will be good, because I know that he won't. Here let's start the tour before I have to go get Dad." with that I handed Cezar over to Draco and started walking toward the left side of the manor.

"Ouch! Little good for nothing..."

"Draco, Cezar is like my child don't you dare say anything negative about him. Only I can complain about his actions!" I ranted.

"You didn't let me finish, I was talking about my blazer!" Draco exclaimed, of course I knew it wasn't true.

"Uh huh, did he bite or scratch you?" I asked turning towards him.

"He bit my finger, it's okay though you don't have to put him away, like I said I'm a big boy." Draco stated as he allowed Cezar to lie on his shoulders.

We walked though the left side of the manor, I showed Draco my dad's room, a special room turned pantry where my dad kept all of his potions, a room where he brewed said potions, and one of the three entrances to the basement.

"How does Professor Snape enter the manor when you aren't here to grant him access?" Draco asked.

"Oh that, well since dad married mom, sometimes the Manor allows him entrance. Usually it's only in case of emergencies or if I am already here or if one of elves brings him in. However, most of the times the Manor won't allow him in unless I floo with him or, like I said before, a house elf brings him in. Dad and I have talked to many of the portraits to figure this out, try to allow him entrance at anytime. At one point one of the portraits, Aunt Casey, she told us that I could allow people to enter for up to a month, but she wouldn't tell me how. None will give a straightforward answer they are very untrusting. I mean, guests can leave at anytime they desire, you don't need my permission for that, and the problem is entering. Well in our case it's fine as long as we are protected, but it tends to be more of an inconvenience." I explained as I turned to show him the entrance to two of the four studies.

Merlin, this what I was talking about earlier, four bloody studies, how is that even necessary? By the time we entered the study Cezar had managed to nick Draco for possibly the 10th time.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him to my room? He has never been friendly with people, however, compared to other people he is being good." I commented as I saw Draco wince yet again.

"No, it's fine; animals don't really like me either ways. Did I ever tell you about the time a hippogriff nearly killed me?" Draco asked, trying to distract me from the fact that Cezar kept scratching Draco's neck.

"Cezar! Stop that now! Come here you little rascal! Draco, I am sure that the only reason a hippogriff would harm you would be if you insulted it. Which knowing how much of a git you can be doesn't surprise me." I commented as I grabbed Cezar, apparently Cezar didn't want to leave Draco's neck though.

"I resent that, should have never called the bloody beast, a great ugly brute!" at those words I had a vision of what had actually happened, and I could not control my laughter.

"Draco, are you all right? Did the mean hippogriff kill you! You're father will certainly hear about this!" I exclaimed snickering at Draco's foolishness.

"In my defense I was a stupid, arrogant boy back then! Plus, Granger punched me and that hippogriff escaped certain death." Draco commented as he reached his arms around my waist.

"In your defense? You deserved what you got! hippogriffs are beautiful and prideful creatures! Although dad does hate Buckbeak, dad got injured by him, hates Buckbeak ever since. Both of you were ridiculously mad to even try to face a hippogriff without proper respect. Either ways, no matter how much you try to distract me, Cezar is going to his cage." I stated as I managed to free myself from Draco's arms.

"Sorry Cezar, I really tried to make her forget." Draco ruffled Cezar's fur filled head, only to receive another bite.

"CEZAR! For Merlin's sake, even when people are nice to you, you manage to be a prat! Good job!" I grinned down at Cezar as I started walking back toward the main entrance.

"Good job? Did you train him to be vicious?" Draco asked.

"Naturally, Cezar isn't as vicious with you as he is with anyone else he has met. Those bites and scratches are nothing compared to what he did to Dumbledore, hence the reason why he isn't allowed on Hogwarts property. Dumbledore said that if he learns to behave, Cezar is allowed in, but let's face it, I've trained him to be a beast, behaving won't be something he will learn." I stated, I wish I had a magic door that would just bring us to the other side of the manor.

"No wonder you ended up in Slytherin, training a small pet to be a vicious beast for your own personal gain? I love it!" All of a sudden I felt Draco kiss my cheek.

"OUCH! Cezar, she's my girlfriend you're just going to have to get used to sharing her with me!" Draco exclaimed after Cezar managed to hurt Draco one last time.

"That's enough Cezar, come on we are going to my room. You alright Draco?" I asked as we neared the main entrance.

"I think you should check my neck out, it stings." Draco commented as we entered the main entrance.

"Okay, do you want to follow me to my room?" I asked as I looked back.

"Yeah, that's fine love." Draco said as he continued to follow me.

We walked towards the right side of the mansion; the fourth door to the left was my room. The three rooms before my room included a huge family room, a study with an entrance through the family room and the hall, and a guest room where Draco would be staying. On the right side of the hall there was a huge library and the fourth study.

" I think Granger would explode of happiness if she ever entered your library, it's bigger than Hogwarts!" Draco exclaimed.

"I think you are about to as well! We didn't actually stepped in to the library and you seem ecstatic!" I giggled at Draco's facial expressions.

"We were going to your room weren't we?" Draco stated, trying to change the topic.

"Right in here, wait before we enter you should know that my room is huge. Don't go and have a heart attack on me alright?" I asked before actually opening the door.

"I won't have a heart attack! Trust me I have seen big rooms." Draco commented smirking as he opened the door.


	29. Reunions

**Hey everyone! How is your summer so far? Just wanted to say thanks to all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists! Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! I will post the next chapter Saturday night hopefully :)**

******Alex POV**

"Merlin! And I thought I was the owner of the biggest room in all of Europe!" Draco exclaimed from the doorway.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" I sang as I pushed past him.

My room was two floors, the top floor included a huge bathroom, a magnificent closet, a couch with a coffee table, and a vanity set. The lower floor included Cezar's cage, my queen sized bed, a grand piano, a desk with a desktop, and a bookcase. The colors of the wall were a light lilac color, with white colored crowning and silver accents. The room had two wall sized windows, with window seats, that faced the backyard.

"Is that a pool? And a garden? Merlin, is that a quidditch pitch?" asked Draco as he stood looking out through the window.

"Yeah, we also have a cinema in the basement, along with a game room and wine cellar. There's another room but dad has completely forbidden me to enter it, I'm guessing it has something to do with his potions. I've tried to get in there, but he used magic to prevent me from entering." I commented as I checked Cezar's cage for his food and water supply.

"What's a cinema?" Draco asked turning to see me.

"My goodness you're bleeding! Let me call Luce to get some Dittany or some other potion from my dad's pantry to help you. Here put some pressure on that. Cezar! Did you really have to hurt Draco?" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, but you didn't answer my question, what is a cinema?" Draco asked again.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were that hurt it took me by surprise. A cinema is like a moving picture only you can hear what is going on. Instead of reading a book and using your imagination, you watch and listen to the book." I replied as I grabbed a glass of water.

"Luce!" I yelled.

"Mistress Joy, what can Luce get for you?" Luce asked looking up at me with her big tennis ball sized eyes.

"Luce, I need you to bring me some Dittany, Cezar hurt Draco a bit. Also is dinner almost ready? I asked Twinkle to tell you girls to have everything ready by now. Is everything okay?" I asked as I walked over to Draco with a glass of water.

"Mistress Joy! Luce, Gleam, and Shine did not expect Master Malfoy! Luce told Gleam to make extra food, but Shine did not agree with Luce! Luce, Gleam and Shine are almost done with making dinner! Luce thinks it will get done in 10 minutes!" Poor Luce, she was panicking!

"It is quite all right Luce, please go get the Dittany, thank you." I commented as she left with a crack.

"You don't punish your elves do you?" Draco asked after Luce left.

"Nope, come here let me check those scratches." I stated as I reached my arm towards the rag the laid on Draco's neck.

"Mistress Joy! Luce brought the Dittany!" Luce stated after scaring the crap out of me, causing me to fall on Draco's lap, which made Draco stifle a laugh.

"Give it here Luce, thank you, you can go back and finish setting up dinner. Let me know when it's ready okay?" I order as I grabbed the Dittany and placed some on Draco's neck.

"Yes Mistress Joy!" and with that Luce left us.

"You're a prat you know?" I questioned as reached up and kissed Draco's chin.

"You love when I'm a prat! It gives you an excuse to yell at me and have physical contact by hurting me!" Draco exclaimed as he started tickling me.

"You're right, I have a thing for bad boys!" I stated in-between giggles.

"Speaking of, who was your last boyfriend?" Draco asked as he lay next to me on the bed.

"You are my first boyfriend Mr. Malfoy." I replied as I cuddled next to him.

"No, you talked about your previous relationship and not being ready for sex, when we were practicing occulmency with your cousin. Who was he?" Draco asked as he hugged me by my waist.

"He was just a friend; we made out whenever he was around. He goes to Durmstrang Institute; we met two years ago, over Christmas Holiday. To what I know, his half-brother went to Hogwarts, Oliver Wood?" I stated moving around to look at Draco.

"I wasn't aware that Wood had a brother? Why does he go to Durmstrang Institute?" Draco questioned.

"Damian Wood is a bastard child, like my mother, Mrs. Wood prohibited Damian's mother, Ms. Larsson, from admitting Damian to Hogwarts. That ended up being fine with Ms. Larsson seeing as she was a pupil at Durmstrang Institute." I commented as I sat back up.

"For you to know all this, you two must have been close, or at least closer than what you are letting on." Draco commented.

"Oh Draco stop being so insecure! My semi-relationship with Damian ended almost 7 months ago! Plus you asked!" I exclaimed, getting irritated with him.

"I am not insecure! Do you miss him so much that you know the exact time, 7 months, just like that!" Draco yelled, his face turning red.

"Why are you yelling at me! I haven't seen him since then and I don't plan to any time soon! I love you for goodness sake! We've talked about getting married and having kids! I've never done that with anyone else, but for you babe!" I yelled, however my voice softened by the end, seeing as I had wrapped my arms around my insecure git.

"You have to realize that I don't like thinking about someone else receiving your kisses and having your arms around them." Draco whispered, finally wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So you were insecure? Babe, I love you, there is no one else I would want to spend my life with. However, if you take advantage of that fact, don't think I wont avada you!" I commented, only to receive a smirk from Draco.

Suddenly we heard a huge crack and pop and sure enough Twinkle and Luce arrived.

"Mistress Joy! Master Severus has arrived at the Snape residence! Master Severus has brought a guest, Mistress Malfoy!" Twinkle exclaimed.

"Mistress Joy! Dinner is served, should Luce set up another dinner plate?" Luce asked.

"Yes Luce, and Twinkle have you brought her luggage with you? If not go get it and Luce send Gleam or Shine to set up a room for her. Make sure she gets the biggest room in the upstairs area, wouldn't want my future mother-in-law to hate the Manor would we?" I asked Luce and Twinkle.

They both grinned widely and left once more to set everything up.

"Your mums coming! Aren't you excites? Hurry up, let me got get them, just incase they ran away." I suddenly realized that it might not be a trip for pleasure; she might be on the run.

I ran quickly to the sitting room and yelled at Draco to wait for us in the room. As I let the powder in my hands go I stated Snape residence and landed at dad's house.

"Dad? Are you here?" I asked looking around the empty living room.

"What's your favorite color?" all of a sudden my father and a tall blond haired women appeared from the sides of the chimney, with wand directed at me. Her skin was sickly pale, her eyes looked swollen, yet they had bags underneath. She looked dead.

"Lilac! What was my mother's favorite color? What animal attacked Draco in his third year?" I asked quickly point my own wand out.

"Orange, sunset orange." Dad replied.

"A hippogriff, Buckbeak if I am not mistaken." Mrs. Malfoy replied, her voice seemed proper yet tired of the pretense.

"Good, come on dinner has already been served and from what I can tell, both of you need it." I replied making some space for them to join me.

We all squeezed in, they help my arms and soon we floo'd back to the Bennett Mansion.

"Honey! I'm home!" I yelled out as I stepped in to the sitting room.

I turned back to see my dad smile at my comment. Being a home-schooled witch left me with a lot of time to watch the telly. Thus creating an obsession with pop culture and well, I Love Lucy, an old show from America.

"I brought some guests, my dad and your mum." I told Draco who was standing up from the couch.

"Mum?" Draco asked, however once he saw her his face lit up, just like hers.

"Draco!" and with that they embraced.

I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulders, and looked up only to see my father. He looked exhausted, which led me to believe that my theory was correct. They had escaped, you-know-who knew now that dad, Mrs. Malfoy, and Draco were traitors.

"What happened?" my words came out as a whisper, yet they caught everyone's attention.

"Good gracious, you look just like her! You look like a copy of Jasmine, of course with black hair and eyes, but other than that you two are identical!" Mrs. Malfoy commented as she reached out to hug me.

"Thank you, but I must say that I have a mixed personality, I can be very serious and reserved like my father at times, other times, I can be completely random and extremely loud like my mother was. My mom as to what I was told, was also shy at first but I am not shy at all!" I commented as I smiled at the tall, thin women.

"Now then, why don't you two tell us what happened over a delicious dinner? Draco and I have been waiting for your arrival, well for my fathers, but yours is very much welcomed as well Mrs. Malfoy!" I spoke as I motioned for them to follow me to the dinning room.

"My goodness Severus! Why didn't you ever invite us to you Manor?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as she looked around at our humble abode.

"Narcissa, this is the Bennett Manor. We were in my home a couple of minutes ago. Speaking of which, Joy why was Twinkle removing our belongings from the house?" He asked, you know lately I have been getting his teacher voice and not his dad voice.

"I assumed that with the upcoming war, and our home, being known to many dark wizards and aurors alike, will be destroyed. Believe it or not I am trying to preserve my childhood somehow. I asked Twinkle to move a couple of items to my beach homes." I replied my voice sounded very much like the bored tone my father is so accustomed to using.

"That is perfectly fine Alexandria, however I would have liked to have been notified of said decision." great dad wanted to have an argument.

"Dad! Please can we leave this for later! I am starving, we haven't had a proper meal since we left Hogwarts!" I complained pushing open the door to the dinning hall.

Upon opening the door, large windows that over looked the pool were decorated in greens, blues, silvers, and small hints of yellow. The house ran on magical electricity, meaning that we didn't pay bills and we certainty did not use candles out of necessity. Therefore, the dinning hall was lit brightly and the room seemed that much more enchanting. Down the middle of the room ran a long cherry wood table with complementary chairs, however the wood was a very dark chocolate color with a bit of red undertones. Upon the table laid many of my favorite foods and I could hardly contain my happiness.

"Sorry about the bright colors, after a while they grow on you, right dad?" I grinned at my dad who just rolled his eyes scoffing as we all took our seats.

"You're home is quiet lovely Ms. Snape." Mrs. Malfoy commented.

"Thank you, but no need for formalities! Please call me Joy or Alex, all of my friends and family do!" I commented as I poured myself some pumpkin juice and served myself food.

"Please go ahead and serve yourselves! The food is bound to be delicious, especially since dad didn't make it." I motioned for Draco and dad to do so in efforts to encourage Mrs. Malfoy to do the same.

Slowly but surely we all began to eat and enjoy a conversation about quidditch, potion brewing and the upcoming ball.

"I don't think Draco and I will be able to attend, especially after what happened tonight. Draco, I don't think it is safe for you to go back to Hogwarts, the Dark Lord has deemed us blood traitors, by this time tomorrow your father must have us disowned." Narcissa commented.

"I thought he was in Azkaban?" I commented taking a sip from my juice.

"Yes, well The Dark Lord has his ways, and has demanded that Mr. Malfoy do so unless he would like to die." My dad replied as he lifted a cup of tea to his thin lips.

"Is it still safe for Joy to attend? I don't understand, what truly happened tonight?" Draco's face was full of confusion and misunderstanding, as was mine, we both looked at our respective parents and then back at each other, however, what we were told next was completely shocking.


	30. Dinner and Breakfast

**Hey everyone! How is your summer so far? Just wanted to say thanks to all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists! Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! I will post the next chapter Tuesday night hopefully :)**

******Alex POV**

"So, he thinks that you are still on his side and somehow they don't know about me yet? You can't honestly believe that! It's ludicrous if you do!" I exclaimed.

Apparently Dad and Mrs. Malfoy had been preparing the escape for the last month. Mrs. Malfoy had packed everything she valued in to two luggages that were magically enhanced to let a full room in each, without it being heavy. Their elf had sent her luggages to our home a couple of days before leaving; I am surprised that I didn't see them. The escape had been an act, Mrs. Malfoy went berserk on the Death Eaters, including her sister, stating that she wanted them out of her home. Voldemort was just leaving as was my father and Mrs. Malfoy held onto my dad, who was about to apparate. They ended up arriving at Diagon Ally, where they pretended to duel. Mrs. Malfoy stupefied dad and apparated to 6 different locations, the last one being Kings Cross. From there she changed into muggle clothes and walked to Spinner's End, without gaining any attention. During that time Dad went back to Malfoy Manor and told them what had happened at Diagon Ally. Voldemort was beyond angry, he declared Mrs. Malfoy and Draco to be traitors. Voldemort declared that Dumbledore's death was now officially my fathers mission, however no one spoke about my existence.

"We aren't saying we believe them, what we are saying is that you seem to be safe, at least for now. That doesn't mean you can walk around town by yourself. Tomorrow morning we will be going to the Burrow, the order will be there to have a meeting and we will introduce all of you there. I suggest we all go to sleep now, it's been a long day and we have much to accomplish tomorrow." Dad started to stand up to leave to his room.

"Goodnight Dad." I stated before he left the room.

"Goodnight little Joy, Goodnight Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." with that my dad walked out, leaving me alone with Draco and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Is he okay?" Mrs. Malfoy whispered.

"Oh, yeah he's perfectly fine; he is always like that especially when he is tired. He misses my mom, the night time is always harder for him wouldn't you agree that it's the same for you?" I asked realizing that she too is away from her husband.

"Yes, that is true it's quiet difficult. I can't imagine how it would be to lose your spouse and have to face the fact that there is no possible way to get them back. However, after what I did tonight I doubt Lucius and I will ever be together again." Mrs. Malfoy commented.

"Positive thinking is key Mrs. Malfoy, without hope there is no reason to fight for what is right. Now then, would you like to go to your rooms or perhaps watch a movie on the telly in the family room? It is after all only 8:30, however, if you are tired and would like to rest I am more than willing to take you to your rooms." I stated looking at both Draco and Mrs. Malfoy.

"I am exhausted, I think I would rather go to bed, if that would be alright?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Yes, of course! Why don't you follow me, you to Draco in case you need to talk to your mum or something." I stated standing up and waiting for them to follow.

As we walked back towards the main entrance I informed Mrs. Malfoy that should she need anything, my room and Draco's room were located on the east wing, while my father's room rested in the west wing. Other than that Gleam, Shine, Luce and Twinkle were always a yell away, should she want a snack, or a book, or anything really.

"Mrs. Malfoy your room is up stairs, please watch your step. There's a northern hall, western hall, and eastern hall in the second floor. All of the halls are connect to each other through the side halls, just remember which way we came from so you don't get lost. However, should you get lost there are to more staircases, one leads you to the kitchen and the other to the library. My room has two entrances, the second is right across from yours. Here we go, hopefully everything is to your liking, and each room has their own bathroom, television, and bookshelf with what the room expects to be your favorites." I stated walking in to the largest room, next to mine, in the mansion.

"Oh my goodness this room is so lovely! Thank you very much!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed.

"It is my pleasure! Do you know how to work the telly?" I asked as I looked around for the remote control.

"No, I don't know how to use the, what did you call it? Telly? Can you show me?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Of course, but it is a muggle device, as I explained to Draco before a television is like moving pictures only you can also hear what is going on. It's like a pensive only it isn't someone's a memory, more of someone's imagination. Here this controls the television from afar, you push the red button to turn it on or off. The up and down button on the left side raises or lowers the volume, and the ones on the right change the channel or stations, like the radio?" I didn't know if they knew what a radio was.

"Ah, yes I know how radio's function more or less." Mrs. Malfoy commented.

"Fabulous, well here you go. Well I will see you two tomorrow morning, good night!" I stated I knew they would want to talk and I didn't want to intrude in there private conversation.

"Goodnight Joy." Mrs. Malfoy said.

However, Draco didn't say anything and I didn't blame him, he seemed concentrated on something else. I quickly left the room and entered mine making sure that the door locked behind me. I quickly changed into my pajama, which consisted of purple flannel pants and a white tank top. I grabbed one of my favorite books, The Fault in Our Stars, and sat comfortably on my bed. After reading a chapter and a half I heard a knock coming from the entrance in the second floor. For a second I had forgotten we had guest at my home, so I got startled, however, after figuring out that it quite possibly was Mrs. Malfoy, I ran out of my bed and up the flight of stairs.

"Sorry for making you wait Mrs. Malfoy... Oh Draco, it's you! Come in do you need something?" I asked as I moved a side to allow him in.

All of a sudden Draco pushed me  
a bit and closed the door and locked it. He pulled me back, took a  
hold of my waist and began kissing me. Out of custom I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me from my waist and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. Draco started to move towards the stairs at that moment we both realized that we needed to breath.

"Not that I am complaining, but what was that!" I exclaimed resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I haven't kissed you in a while, and I didn't say goodnight, and I haven't thanked you." he whispered in my ear as he carried me down the stairs.

"Thank you for what? You don't need to thank me, I do what I can to help you because I love you." I stated trying to look him in the eyes.

"I know you said you have a thing for what was it? Insufferable gits? However, at some point that has to annoy you, or there must be a line not to cross, and I just want to be able to show you, somehow, that no matter how much of a git I can be I love you too." He commented, all  
the while his breath hitting my shoulder.

"I might have a thing for insufferable gits, but you are more than that. You won't ever lose me, you won't ever be alone and neither will I. We have our respective parents but we also have each other. You will always have me and I will always have you, because of that we will never be alone." I stated upon laying on my bed.

That last sentence was part of my parents wedding vows, I only knew this because of the scrapbook I had found in the attic of the house on Spinner's End. I don't know who said it, but it was really fitting for us as a couple as well.

"You were reading?" Draco asked as he grabbed the book to get himself comfortable on my bed.

"Yes, it's written by an American muggle, its quiet an amazing book. I've read it at least three times, and each time I end up crying." I commented smiling at Draco.

"Why read it if it makes you sad?" Draco asked.

"I read it because it reminds me that life is unfair, disappointing, and that sometimes there are no endings; you just have to live life to the fullest, no matter how many things are holding you back." I answered scooting closer to Draco to cuddle with.

"I just spoke with my mother, I convinced her to let me attend the ball and to allow me to continue my education at Hogwarts. I told her that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, next to your manor obviously, and I told her that I want to be there and make absolute sure that the vanishing cabinet remain broken." Draco told me, as he placed one of his hands around me.

"Will she be coming with us to the ball?" I asked grabbing Draco's hand.

"No, both of us agree that it would be too risky. It will only be Professor Snape, you, and I. I think that the best thing to do is to go an hour after the appointed time, and leave an hour before. I know Pansy will be angry with us, but the way things are right now, I think they should cancel the ball. Knowing the Parkinson's, that will never happen." Draco stated, letting out a quick sigh afterwards.

"Well, at least I will have two dashing dates with me, and obviously a spectacular fashionably late entrance." I remarked, know that Draco would not feel comfortable arriving late.

"We sure will, well love I think I should go wander into my room. Wouldn't want your father to find me in here, and decide to start practice killing on me." Draco commented as he got up from my bed.

"Wait! Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" I asked, as I sat up on my bed.

"Didn't I already do that?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"I don't remember? But, if you already did then never mind off to bed you go!" I stated as I smirked at him.

"You know what, I think you're positively correct one last kiss before I go." and with that Draco jumped back on my bed and kissed me goodnight.

"See you in the morning, breakfast is usually served at 8, make sure you are ready by then okay? Either ways one of the house elves will wake you up!" I muttered my last words as Draco opened the door.

"Thanks Lexi, see you in the morning!" With those being his last words for the night, he left.

The next morning, Twinkle came and woke me up at 6am opened the curtains and let the sunlight illuminate my room. I quickly turned on some music and went up stairs to pick my clothes out, I decided on a simple pair of jeans and a deep purple long sleeve shirt and a lime green vest with white accents. I took a shower and put on my clothes and looked for a nice pair of white flats that had been charmed to always keep clean. I walked over to my vanity set and dried my hair and placed it in a high ponytail. I kept my make up simple, like always, a bit of blush, liner, mascara, and gloss. After looking myself in the mirror one last time, I realized that I might need a coat, outside the manor it was snowing and at the moment I could not tell if it was also snowing at the Burrow. I quickly searched my closet for a white coat to match my flats, I was reconsidering the flats to begin with, and maybe boots would be a better option? With a last sigh I grabbed my coat and a pair of green gloves and left them laying on my bed, we still had to eat breakfast.

As I turned off my music, I heard a knock coming from the second floor, and I knew it was Mrs. Malfoy. I walked back up and opened the door to find that she was in her pajamas.

"How can I help you Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked curious to see what was going on.

"This is really embarrassing for me, but could you teach me how to use your bathroom?" she asked, I could see a slight blush appear upon her paled face.

"Absolutely! Here let's go, don't worry we still have plenty of time, it's barley 7." I commented as I walked with her to her bathroom.

"Mrs. Malfoy do you like your water hot, warm or cold?" I asked I rolled my sleeves up and reached to turn the knob around.

"Warm to hot please." she replies as she looked over me to see what I was doing.

"Okay, to get hot water you turn the knob to the left and pull it out. You can control the temperature by turning the knob left or right. To stop the water just push it back in." I showed her the steps and moved out of the way.

"Oh! I didn't know you had to pull the knob out! I thought it would appear when I twisted it! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as she gave me a hug.

"No worries, I know how disorienting it can be to arrow somewhere new and try to figure things out! Please don't hesitate to asked questions! I will leave you to your business now, I'll see you at breakfast in an hour!" I stated as I left her embrace and smiled at her as I left.

As I walked back into my room, I realized that Draco might be under the same situation so I quickly made my way to his door. After knocking on the door twice, Draco finally opened the door. He was already dressed in his typical black suit with  
polished shoes. Draco's hair was damp and messy, which made him look relaxed and young somehow, it made him look good.

"Good morning! Just came by to see if everything was fine, do you need help with something?" I asked him looking up and meeting his gaze.

"I'm good, come in I just need to fix my hair." Draco said as he moved sideways to let me in.

"Do you own anything that isn't black or formal?" I asked as I sat myself in one of the couches that the room had.

"I have green and silver items? And no, I don't own casual wear." he replied as he walked toward the bathroom.

"Don't they get uncomfortable?" I asked as I looked through his bookcase, all of them were wizarding books about quidditch, defense against the dark arts, and surprisingly some about potions.

"No, they have all been charmed to keep me cool or warm depending on the weather. However, I think we are going to need to go shopping for muggle clothes soon. Since I am suppose to be inconspicuous and what not when getting back on the train to Hogwarts." Draco commented as he walked over to the couch I was sitting in.

"Let's get to breakfast, it's 7:30 and usually dad is there by this time. Your mum is getting ready as we speak, she should be ready by 8." I stated as I stood up and gave Draco a kiss on his chin, this was becoming my way of asking him to lower his face for a proper kiss.

"You are really short, maybe you should wear heeled boots today, the Weasley's aren't really short. You'll feel shorter surrounded by all of us tall people." Draco stated grinning down at me.

"Fine, whatever, let's just go get food." I complained, realizing that perhaps he was right.

Soon enough it was 8 o'clock and we all ate breakfast, this time Dad and Mrs. Malfoy led the conversation by speaking about the Parkinson's Christmas Ball. After some convincing, mostly my part, my dad agreed that Draco could attend with us only if the order agreed it to be safe. By the end of breakfast it was 8:45 and dad agreed that it was time to leave. With that we went to the sitting room and one by one left to the Burrow, me being the last one.


	31. First Meeting

**Having a good day my lovely readers? Well this is the longest chapter I have written, and I quite like the interactions my main character has :) Just wanted to say thanks to all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists! Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! I will post the next chapter Friday or Saturday night hopefully :) For those of you in the US, Happy early Forth of July! FIREWORKS! ;) **

******Alex POV**

Once I landed in the Burrow's chimney, I saw a long, slim, but muscular arm reaching out to help me. Of course it was Draco, we were both tremendously surprised at the house's appearances. While it was a bright home, it didn't hold the fake forceful happiness my manor had. The happiness this home held was ten times greater than that of the Snape residence. Perhaps if mum wouldn't have died, or if I had siblings, my home would have the same feeling as the burrow.

"Where are my dad and your mum?" I asked Draco as I held his hand.

"They went to the kitchen to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we are a bit early." Draco stated, his eyes were fixed on a clock that had all of the Weasley's names.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I commented as I turned to rest my chin on Draco's shoulder.

"What is?" he asked as he let my hand go to wrap his arm around my waist.

"How much love radiates from the house, how genuine it feels." I stated closing my eyes a bit just letting the happiness overpower my emotions.

"MUM! I can't find my boots! Did you move them?" Ginny said running down the stairs.

She was wearing a black and purple, flora print, dress with a black waist belt. Her fiery red hair was pin straight and her brown eyes seemed relaxed and happy. However, at the moment her eyes reached the image of Draco and I, her eyes blazed with fury mostly directed at me.

"What the hell are you doing in my home? How bloody dare you come here!" Ginny started yelling, only it wasn't directed at Draco, it was directed at me.

Draco quickly pushed me behind him and glared at Ginny.

"We haven't done anything to you, I have never spoken to you and, to what I know, Alex has not spoken to you since the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year." Draco snarled at her, his usually calm and cold grey eyes turning into a storm of emotions.

"That bitch has been seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione! I don't know what they've been doing but I'm sure it's nothing good! Both of you are not welcomed here!" Ginny yelled and at that moment Ron, Harry, Hermione, and our parents came into the room.

I could see the twins glancing from the kitchen.

"Ginny, I don't know what I did to offend you; this is the first time I have ever spoken to you. We aren't here to cause you any trouble, there is going to be an order meeting in a couple of minutes and we were invited to assist due to current issues. Draco knows about my get togethers with my cousin and his friends, he has been there for all of them." I replied before Draco could say anything.

"Don't act innocent; you both know very well that you targeted me during the quidditch game! You told Crabbe and Goyle to send the bludgers my way to injure me! I am not stupid, you're the one who is stupid you hag!" she yelled once more, for some strange reason I wasn't getting angry, actually out of everyone in the room I was the calmest.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Apologize this instant to Ms. Snape! How dare you embarrass us like this!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her daughter.

"I am not apologizing mother! Didn't you just hear me they tried to hurt ME! Why aren't you defending me!" she exclaimed pointing her finger at me.

"Harry, Hermione take our guests to the basement Ronald hold your sister down." Mr. Weasley ordered noticing that Ginny's face was turning even more red than it originally was.

"No." I stated, my voice echoed across the room.

"Alexandria!" my dad exclaimed his eyes wide open.

"Mr. Weasley, with all the respect in the world, I'd like to hear what Ginny has to say about me, I'm not mad, honest. I think I am the calmest person in the room right now. Go ahead Ginny say what you have to say." I motion for Ginny to continue speaking from Ron's grasp.

"Don't call me Ginny! Only my friends and family call me that not you! You've hated me from day one! You think your better than everyone else? Well you are most definitely not! You think you can just show up and take away my friends!" she yelled, however, it was that last sentence that made me realize that she was missing Hermione, she was missing Ron, she was missing Harry.

"Look Ginevra, firstly, I never told Crabbe and Goyle to aim at you, to hurt you. I play as a chaser my concern is to get the quaffle through the hoops, not hurting the people on the field. Yes accidents happen, but that's part of the game, anyone can get hurt. Secondly, I am sorry that you feel insecure because of me. It was never my intention to take your friends away, however, it doesn't seem that it bothers you when you are with your boyfriend. You can't blame me for wanting to spend sometime with my cousin, the only cousin I have! Thirdly, I don't appreciate the name-calling, you don't know me and I don't know you. I've never done anything to hurt you on purpose, but I don't plan to leave. Expect to see me often because Draco and I will be coming often, if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are okay with it. If not, I will be coming to pick my cousin and his friends to go to my home to spend sometime together over the holidays. I sincerely hope that you can forgive me for whatever you think I did wrong, and that we may become friends. I'm done, I'd like to go to the basement now please." I stated looking at Hermione and Harry expectantly.

"Of course dear, here let me show you the way." Mrs. Weasley stated as she motioned for us to follow.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, goodbye Ginevra." I stated as I walked past her, Draco following me closely.

"Call me Molly, that goes for all of you!" Molly stated as she open the door to the basement.

"My grandmum's name was Molly. In any case please call me Alex or Joy, whichever you prefer!" I stated a smile reaching my lips.

"Draco." Draco replied curtly.

"Draco..." Mrs. Malfoy used her mother tone, the one I had only ever heard from my father.

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude Mrs... Erm Molly, I am really protective of my girlfriend is all. Ms. Weasley's attitude affected me more than it did to Lexi. I am terribly sorry if I offended you in anyway, is there anything I can do as a compensation?" Draco asked as we followed down the steps.

"Don't you worry Draco! Only thing I wish was that Fred and George were more like you. Those two never learn to behave themselves, much less apologize when they go cause trouble." Molly stated, part of her statement seemed serious, however the other part seemed delighted.

"Talking about us mother?" one of the twins stated.

"Lookie here Gred, we have Malfoys in our property!" Fred stated from the bottom of the staircase.

"I say Forge do you think one of our experiments has messed with our heads? I see a beauty coming down the steps and I am not speaking about Mum, Mrs. Malfoy or Professor Snape!" George commented from across from the room.

"As flattered as I am, I have a girlfriend and she is presently in the room." Draco stated as he wrapped his arms around me.

"We weren't talking about the likes of you Malfoy!" George gagged at the end of his statement, by this time we had all reached the bottom of the basement.

"Bummer that beauty is taken by a slim ball like Malfoy, no offense Mrs. Malfoy." Fred commented.

"That beauty as you call her would never be allowed to date either of you. Both of you are more trouble than you are worth!" My dad replied, his voice was quiet cold and snide as he sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the table, which was set in the middle.

"Dad! Please be on your best behavior!" I whined finally speaking for the first time.

"Dad?" George looked flabbergasted.

"You mean someone had a child with Professor Snape!" Fred exclaimed.

"And that child isn't hideous!" George added to his brothers comment.

"Fred! George! For the love of all that is good apologize to Professor Snape, Mrs. Malfoy, and Draco!" Molly looked furious.

"Mum calm down, it's all in good fun!" Fred stated grinning as he hugged his mum.

"Mrs. Malfoy enjoyed our goofing off! Why can't you be more like her mum!" George pretended to whine as a stifled giggled escaped Mrs. Malfoy's lips.

The moment Mrs. Malfoy's giggle escaped her lips; everyone's eyes grew wide open. No one was expecting it, but somehow it made me giggle uncontrollably which made everyone switch their attention.

"Such a lovely laugh ain't it Georgie?" Fred commented I knew they were just trying to irritate Draco, so I gained control of my giggle and smiled up at Draco and kissed his chin.

Draco looked down at me and smiled at me in public for the first time ever. I think it was the first time anyone had ever seen Draco truly smile, except for perhaps his mother.

"Draco! I haven't seen that smile since you were 6! Severus I sincerely believe we should start planning their wedding!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed.

"Mother!" Draco stated, both of our faces turning Gryffindor red.

"Wedding? I love planning weddings!" Molly commenting her face lighting up as if it were Christmas morning as she ran over to Mrs. Malfoy.

"For Merlin's sake! Fred send an owl to Charlie, I'll send one to Bill!" George said.

"What for? By the time they get our letters, mum's will already have gotten there." Fred commented.

"Why can't you find a lovely girl to settle down with? You should be married by now and have at least one child! Why do you make me suffer?" both of the twins stated in perfect harmony.

"Oh good, you've memorized it! Now that both of you are successful entrepreneurs, I expect daughter-in-laws soon!" Molly stated, glaring diligently at the twins as she pointed her finger at them.

"Not to offend but, we aren't getting married soon. I mean he hasn't proposed and we are still in school! Someone help?" I asked looking from Draco to Dad expectantly.

"One day we will indeed get married, but that is days, months, years from today. After schooling, after the war, after we both get secure jobs, I will propose." Draco added, Mrs. Malfoy's face dropped.

"I must agree with my daughter, there is no possible way on this universe, that I will allow my daughter to marry at such a young age!" Dad finally spoke up, Molly's joyfulness seemingly dying down as well.

"Severus don't be so hypocritical, as I recall you and Jasmine got married as soon as she stepped off of the Hogwarts Express. She had barley turned 18, James was furious!" The voice came became louder as the person reached the bottom of the steps.

"Why was dad angry?" Harry asked from behind the light brown haired man, with scars running across his face.

"Potter didn't like the fact that I was dating Jasmine; he thought I was dating her to irk him. As if the world revolved around him! Besides Jasmine and I were a different story and you know it Remus! We were in a relationship for nearly 5 years, and we had a friendship of two prior to that. Not to mention she was 5 months pregnant." My dad looked irritated by the fact that Remus Lupin had called him a hypocrite.

"Please Severus, both of us know that, you know what never mind I don't want to hinder your image in front of your daughter." Mr. Lupin snarled at my father, and it pissed me off.

"Excuse me! You might not know me, but I know you and what uncle James and Aunt Lily did to my parents! You have no right to say that you hold something that might hinder my father's image in my eyes! Believe it or not I know ever-single detail of my fathers and my mothers life! For example the fact that even though you were a perfect you never did anything to stop your precious friends from bullying my dad! Or how about the fact that you always had a crush on my mother, but she never corresponded! Don't you ever say you know about something that will ruin either of my parent's bloody image!" I yelled at the man who was clearly a werewolf.

Clearly everyone in the room was shocked, especially those on the steps, who were starting to arrive for the order's meeting.

"Alexandria..." Dad broke the silence but I cut him off.

"I know, I know, Merlin it's always the same with us dad. Mr. Lupin I sincerely apologize for showing any type of disrespect, however, I still hold value to those words. My family and my friends are the only thing I am willing to kill for, that includes my Uncle James, Aunt Lily and Harry. As you just witnessed, I hold no reservations, if I know something and I really do get angered, I am willing to use that information against you. Just to let you know, I'm more like my mother than just physical appearances." with that I left Mr. Lupin pulling Draco with me to sit at the table next to my dad.

"Does she mean, what I think she means?" Lupin questioned my father, however the one to answer was Harry.

"If you're talking about the fact that she can see past, present, and future events without being a loony like Professor Trelawney, then yes. Anyone in Hogwarts this year has witnessed it! Just ask the Greengrass sisters! One of them has a thing for one of the twins, though Alex won't tell us which one." Harry rambled as he walked over to sit across from us.

"What?" Both of the twins turned to face me once again.

"Which Greengrass sister?" George asked looking at me.

"The auburn haired one or the brunette?" Fred asked, however he directed his gaze at Ron.

"Hermione! Which one was it?" Ron asked, he obviously didn't pay much attention to the fight.

"Are they allowed to know? Won't she try to murder you Alex?" Hermione asked.

"The auburn haired one, however, I can't tell you which one she fancies. I think both of you know who, so it doesn't really matter. I can say that she despises Angelina Johnson, since someone took Johnson to the Yule Ball." I grinned as I saw Fred turn a darker shade of red than Draco and I had.

"Told you I was the better looking one!" Fred suddenly said, making most of the people in the room laugh.

By the time the laughter had ceased, almost all of the order members were in the room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were also going to be part of the meeting because I had seen that everything would work out better if they did. As of right now Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shackbolt, Alastor Moody, and Professor Albus Dumbledore were missing. I didn't know most of the people in the room, but my dad decided to being introduce Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, and I.

"Good Morning everyone, while we wait for the final members to arrive I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy. By now all of you have read or at least skimmed through the prophet. What the prophet reports is that Mr. Lucius Malfoy has disowned his wife and only son. He has done this from behind the bars of Azkaban." As my dad finished his statement, the remaining members entered the room.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, welcome to the bloodtraitor's side." Tonks sneered at her aunt.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't sneer at my mother, Nymphadora." Draco's voice seemed calm, cold and collected to those that didn't know him.

Draco doesn't let any emotion show in public, he keeps himself poised and proper, like a statue. However, I heard that minuscule crack in his voice when he said sneer. I could see how his normally strong posture wavered. I could tell that his anger was rising, but he would do his best to keep stone like. Draco doesn't like showing others his weakness, he is a coward and a git, but when needed he would defend those he truly loved.

"Don't call me that! My name is Tonks, get it right Draco!" Tonks brown hair changed to a violet color, as if proving that she was angry.

"Why do you hate your name? It's a beautiful name! It's been part of our family for generations!" Mrs. Malfoy commented, her face exerted confusion.

"Figures! You are my mother's sister after all." Tonks growled.

"Enough! Let's sit down and I can continue with what I was communicating." My father exclaimed.

By then everyone was situated in his or her seats, anxiously waiting what my dad had to say. Professor Dumbledore smiled at me and Draco acknowledging our presence.

"Now that everyone is here, yes Draco and Mrs. Malfoy have been publicly announced bloodtraitors this morning. They have come here to ask admission to the order, as well as protection, which will be provided by myself and my daughter, Alexandria." My dad communicated as he nodded his head towards me.

"Why should we? How can we trust them, Mr. Malfoy is in Azkaban for being a death eater what assures us that his boy and his wife aren't double crossing us?" a man named Elphias Doge questioned.

"Very wise of you to doubt our intentions, would be stupid of us to expect you to accept us with open arms, especially those who went to school with me. I am an insufferable git; I make it part of my daily activities to make fun of those who aren't purebloods or part of a noble family. However, once summer began I realized that what my father taught me wasn't what I believed." Draco spoke.

"I don't think the kids should be in here, they aren't of age yet, they shouldn't have to face the worried about the war yet to come." Molly ranted.

"As much as I would enjoy being an ignorant prat, who holds no respect towards others, it's to late for me. During the summer, the Dark Lord marked me as punishment for my father's incapability to accomplish his mission last year." As Draco said this he lifted his left sleeve to show everyone in the room his mark.

"Poor dear!" exclaimed Molly, running over to Draco and wrapping him in her arms.

However, seeing as I'm quiet petite, I was easily pushed of my seat. I landed on my bum and it hurt! My dad quickly stood up and picked me up.

"Are you all right Joy? You didn't get scraped or hurt did you?" this was my father, the one who wouldn't show emotion about anything, unless his little girl falls from a chair.

"Dad! I'm quite all right, I've fallen from higher places this is nothing. I'm a quidditch player, best chaser on the team! Just don't let Blaise an Pansy know I said that." I started giggling as I turned to watch everyone's reactions.

"Bloody hell he has a heart!" Ron managed to be the first one to speak.

"Ronald! Why do my children find the need to embarrass me! I'm very sorry about pushing you off your chair deary!" Molly walked over to give me a hug.

"It's quite all right Molly! Like I said, as a quidditch player I'm used to falling off high places!" I stated as I let go and sat back down.

"Now where were we? Ah yes, Draco has the Dark Mark, and then he was given a mission. To make the long story short, Draco was assigned to murder Professor Dumbledore. Mrs. Malfoy was worried and so she visited my father, with her sister, the crazy, Bellatrix. Who I know has been trying to murder Tonks here from the very first time they dueled. Anyways, Mrs. Malfoy asked my father to protect Draco, and if Draco was not able to complete the mission to do it himself. However, seeing as Bellatrix has some loose bolts up there, she suggested to assure it by making an unbreakable vow. Today here we are, with the fact that my father must either murder Professor Dumbledore, currently present, or my father dies. Which, with or without the vow would happen because you-know-who has passed Draco's mission to my father. Questions?" I asked my face held the appearance of boredom.

"She might have your hair color and eye color, but she is just as blunt and carefree and Jasmine was." Lupin suddenly spoke.

"She has a bit of both of our personalities, mostly mine, but now and then she pulls a Jasmine." My dad commented smirking at my poker face.

"Wait, so you're saying either we agree to end Professor Dumbledore's life or we allow Professors Snape to parish?" Harry asked, obviously angered by the options.

"More or less, however Professor Dumbledore has something he must share with everyone. Shall you do it sir or shall I?" I asked Professor Dumbledore, one of my eyebrows raised as I looked expectantly at him.

"You may do it Ms. Snape, you seem to be a marvelous and straight foreword speaker." He replied his twinkling blue eyes sparked with pride.

"Yes, right, well let's start at the beginning, when you know who was just Tom Riddle a student at Hogwarts. He always seemed interested in the dark arts, and nearly at the end of his education he seemed to have asked something to Professor Slughorn, that question involved horcruxes. As you can imagine, Riddle managed to divide his soul in to 7 pieces. Riddle's diary, was one of them, Harry managed to destroy that, so far all I can tell is that Professor Dumbledore has destroyed one as well, a ring. However, in a moment of poor lack of judgment, Professor Dumbledore wore the ring, which was protected by heavy amounts of dark magic. If you would please show them your hand Professor Dumbledore. As you can all tell his fingers are turning black, the exposure has created a poison that will slowly, but painfully, causes his death in a year time. There is no cure; unfortunately there is little time. Due to this fact Professor Dumbledore has asked my father to murder him, not only will this gain us further access into what the Dark Lord is planning, but he wont suffer as much and because of this there will hopefully be less deaths. Deaths that include but are not limited to Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks, and, my father's, Severus Snape." I stated, this was the first time I actually spoke of my visions with a huge group.

"You've seen my death?" Fred mumbled.

"Yes, I've also seen your wedding, see my family is different than most other wizards. I'm not quite sure why, though I am guessing I will find out soon, I can see options. Two different possible outcomes if certain people make the correct choices. Which choices, I cannot say, limited powers. What I can say is, whether those who I've stated die or not has nothing to do with the result of the war. I can assure you that in all of my visions, I have seen the Dark Lords fall. However, for that to happen we must be sure that all of the horcruxes are destroyed, even those that weren't meant to exist." I concluded I glanced around looking at the room, many were in shock and that included Draco.

"Wait, there is going to be a wedding!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed.

"Actually there is going to be a couple of weddings, before the last battle. The first wedding will take place outside, here in the Burrow, filled with red heads and some French people. If we plan to attend plenty of polyjuice potion will be needed. The other one will be very private and low key, unfortunately Harry won't be able to make it, there will be to many risks." I stated my eyebrows furrowing.

"Anything else you want to let us know Ms. Snape." Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, well this is more of a suggestion, dad don't use your spell during the battle of the 7 Potters. If you do, someone is bound to end up holy. For now, that is all the information I can give you, the rest is still unwritten." I smirked at the end of my speech.

"Marvelous! Anyone object to what is to happen?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Wait, if you can see this information, why didn't you stop Sirius from going to the ministry? Why didn't you prevent his death? What about Cedric Diggory's death? Couldn't you have prevented those?" Harry questioned, I could tell there was anger and disgust behind his words.

"Harry, I've barley begun to practice divination, before I attended Hogwarts all I could see was my Dad's and a bit of mum's lives. Sometimes I could see you, but those times were very rare and very blurry. Even if I could have seen them, I'm fairly certain that their deaths were not preventable. I'm sorry, but I'm here and I'm learning control and I'm figuring out what needs to get done to prevent so much death." I replied, my eyes slightly glossing with excessive moisture.

"I... I'm not blaming you, I didn't know of your existence back then, how can I expect you to have known everything. I'm sorry if I made it seem any other way." Harry responded, his green eyes reflected so much emotion.

"It's alright, you are my cousin, your suppose to bug me!" I exclaimed giggling a bit.

"Another thing you should all be aware of, Harry has proficiently learned how to practice occulmency along with Ronald and Granger. We have been teaching them since November and they have learned to perfectly perform it. Ronald took longer, but he always does don't you agree Granger?" Draco commented, however the twins were the ones to reply.

"Definitely." They stated simultaneously.

"Bloody hell, your suppose to defend me from the bouncing ferret!" Ron exclaimed.

"RONALD!" Molly and Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Oh come on! I'll be sorry for calling you a ferret when you're sorry for calling me a weasel!" Ron exclaimed, which only made Draco smirk.

"Good, I'm kind of getting fond of my alias either ways, especially when Lexi has one who is a beast! I can't wait until Cezar bites weasel's finger off!" Draco exclaimed, his smirk becoming an evil grin.

"First of, I will not allow Ron to even touch Cezar! He has no respect for such an amazing creature. Secondly, I won't allow you to take him out of his cage when we have company over! Cezar won't bite a finger off; he'll bite a hand off! After all I trained him!" I exclaimed only to receive various odd looks from people around me.

"There's a reason I am in Slytherin, I get my way and I have a thing for self-preservation. Cezar is my bodyguard, who happens to be a ferret." I commented rolling my eyes as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"I didn't get to meet Cezar?" Mrs. Malfoy added.

"Cezar is a really bad ferret, he isn't good with people, he isn't good with anyone, expect for me. Right Professor Dumbledore? How's you other hand doing?" I asked remembering that Cezar had hurt him.

"Yes my hand is better, although he did leave little a scar, even after using Dittany." Professor Dumbledore stated as he raised his hand to show us.

"Merlin! That isn't a little scar! That thing is huge!" exclaimed Mad-eye Moody.

"Yes, well, as previously stated Cezar is quiet a beast." I replied non-chalant.

"All I got was a couple of scratches, Cezar likes me, has good taste that monster." Draco boasted, showing a faint scratch that I had missed.

"Of course he'd like you! You're one of his kind!" Hermione stated, her face completely turning red after realizing what she had just said.

"I see your still defending your weasel boyfriend!" Draco stated smirking a bit at her comment.

"We aren't dating." Hermione quickly stated.

"For the love of Merlin, I'm fine with Ron flirting with my boyfriend, but you too Hermione! Merlin got to watch my back from even my friends!" I exclaimed.

"What! No! I don't like blondes!" Hermione yelled, which caused most of the room to laugh. Obviously my dad, Draco, and Mrs. Malfoy, kept their poker faces.

"Are red heads your type?" George asked.

"We all know brunettes are, just ask Krum!" Fred exclaimed.

"Boys! Stop embarrassing Hermione!" Molly yelled.

"Well I think that's the end of our conversation, now it's up to you to decide whether you trust us or not." Mrs. Malfoy pulled us back together.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I think that due to the circumstance and the fact that Ms. Snape has vouched on your behave, I see nothing wrong. Does anyone disagree?" Dumbledore asked looking around the room.

No one protested and everyone was smiling happily at us.

"Then it's settled, Mrs. Malfoy, young Mr. Malfoy, and anyone in here who isn't part of the order, are now officially members of the order!" Dumbledore stated.

"What no! Ronald, Harry and Hermione are too young! Wait no!" Molly began to protest.

"Molly? Can I get a glass of water I spoke a lot more than I expected to!" I asked quite loudly.

This of course distracted Molly, who wanted to be a magnificent hostess.

"Yes! Of course! Anything for you Mrs. Malfoy? Draco?" She asked looking at them.

"Oh no thank you Molly!" Draco replied.

"I would like something, from everyone actually. I would like for everyone to refer to me as Narcissa, please." Narcissa asked.

"Okay Narcissa!" Draco replied cheekily.

"Except you Draco, mum's the word!" she stated glaring at her son.

"Yes mum." Draco replied.

Soon, new conversations began and others ended, people left and in no time it was time for lunch. I had not seen Ginny, and honestly I didn't want to. When we were offered lunch, but I kindly declined stating that the elves had already made lunch and that it would be such a waste of food if we didn't get home. I told the golden trio that soon I would send an owl to let them know when I would come to take them to my manor. With that I began the 3 trips to the manor, starting with Narcissa, who had become really close to Molly. Then I took dad and finally Draco, who was waiting patiently as he spoke with Hermione about the size of my manor's library. I smiled at the excitement and happiness that radiates from Draco's eyes as he described what he could see from the hall. With our last goodbyes we left and soon landed home, running to the dining hall to eat lunch.


	32. Memories Part 1

**Hello to the internet readers! :) Just wanted to say thanks to all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists! Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! I will post the next chapter Tuesday or Wednesday night hopefully ;) **

******Also I do not own the notebook or any piece of literature other than well my fanfics, if I ever publish anything I will let you know ;)**

******Alex POV**

After lunch, and recounting the morning events, dad had to go to Hogwarts to pick up some essays, which need to be graded. I suggested watching a movie in the basement cinema. Narcissa and I wanted a romance film but Draco was resistant, he wanted to watch anything but romance. However, due to the fact that both Narcissa and I have Draco wrapped around our delicate fingers, I got to play one of my favorite movies, The Notebook.  
By the end of the movie, my mascara was all over my face due to my tears. Narcissa's was also in tears, although she didn't fully understand what Alzheimer's was. Draco seemed annoyed, however I knew he was just putting up a front, I don't expect him to say he loved it, but I'm sure he didn't hate it either.  
After that the day was filled with watching the television and explaining muggle customs in the family room. However, after 3 hours I was tired of speaking, so I invited them to the library.

"Dinner is in two hours so feel free to look around, there are over 10,000 books in here, and anything you want to learn or read about is in here. We have the oldest books and the newest ones as well, it's virtually impossible to not find what you are looking for. Only one thing, you see that table with all those stacks of books? They are all about the Bennett Manor, I've been researching what I can do to allow people to enter and exit the manor without me." I commented as I pointed toward the stack of books I had.

"Do you have any books on cooking? Since I will be having a lot of time I might as well learn something useful." Narcissa asked me.

"Yes we have an amazing selection of cookbooks! Many different cuisines, from traditional Italian to delicious Peruvian foods." I commented as I showed her the way to the section.

"Fantastic! I think I will look through some of the Italian books, Italy holds a special place in my heart." Narcissa whispered as she looked through the bookcases.

"Well, I hope you find everything your looking for I'm going to see where Draco went and then look for my dad, he should be back by now." I commented, leaving Narcissa in the aisle.

As I walked back towards the door I noticed Draco sitting at the table with all of the books about the manor. I quickly walked over and sat in front of him.

"You come here often?" I stated grinning at him as he looked up from his book.

"Not really, but I should, if you do too." Draco replied grinning back at me.

"Real smooth, what are you doing?" I asked as I pulled the book away from his hands.

"I'm trying to help you get through these books, maybe we can get Potter, Granger and Weasley to help. That way, we can get through the books quicker, and potentially find the answer rapidly as well." Draco replied as he grabbed another book from the stack.

"That's a great idea; hey I'm going to go talk to my dad for a while. I'll be back in maybe an hour if not I'll see you at dinner, is that okay?" I questioned Draco.

"You don't have to ask, it's your house! It's your dad!" Draco stated smiling at me.

"You two are so adorable!" we both heard Narcissa gush as she walk over to sit next to her son.

"Thank you, well I'll go now I'll see you at dinner!" I stated standing up and going to my dad's quarters.

"Dad?" I asked as I knocked on his door.

"Come in Joy!" I heard him say.

As I walked into his dark room I noticed that he was sitting by the chimney, drinking a glass of Chardonnay as he graded papers.

"How are the papers so far?" I asked as I took a seat on the couch next to him.

"You've seen the dunderheads I have as students, their papers are horrid. Obviously to busy thinking about the holidays, rather than working on their studies." my dad stated as he marked the paper with red ink.

"Well, at least this year the essays aren't about potions." I commented as I stared at my father.

Sometimes, I found myself being extremely surprised at how much older he looked than his actual age. While he looked to be in his late 40's he was actually in his late 30's, which isn't really that old, at least in the wizarding world. I blame his appearance on the unnecessary stress and anger his students, and myself although I'll never admit it, put him through.

"How are our guest doing?" my dad asked in a bored tone.

"Fine, they are in the library. Dad, I was wondering, since we weren't able to take flowers to my mom's grave on my birthday, can we go right now?" I asked looking at one of the pictures on the chimney, my parents wedding picture.

Even though my mum was pregnant, she looked gorgeous. Her caramel blonde hair was in beautiful waves, and the soft lilac make up she wore made her bright green eyes seem brighter then ever. Mum's dress was simple but elegant, her baby bump seemed to be prominent, but she didn't seem sad about being pregnant, mum seemed most proud about it. My dad looked quiet handsome as well, wearing all black dress robes the only thing that wasn't black was his tie, which was white like my mothers dress. His chin long hair was slicked back and only after my mum laughed, my dad smiled. The movement of the picture included my father twirling mum, and once dad twirled her close enough he would wrap his arms right on top of mums belly and they would share a loving kiss.

"Joy, can you help me finish grading the fourth year papers and I will finish the fifth year papers. As soon as we are done with those stacks we can head to the cemetery." my dad said giving me a crooked grin.

"Thank you daddy! Your the best no matter what those dunderheads at Hogwarts say!" I stated as I ran over to him to hug and kiss his left cheek.

"Joy, calm down princesses!" Dad said as he put his quill down.

"No! I won't calm down!" I exclaimed giggling as my dad's normally stern face turned into a wide smile.

"Come on Joy, if not we won't be able to go until after dinner." Dad said as he tried to pull my arm off of him.

"Okay! I'll let you go, give me my stack!" I stated as I put my hand out waiting for the rolls of papers.

"Grade them like I do!" my dad said as he handed me the rolls in a bag.

"Of course! When has anyone noticed a difference? Did you already finish the first and second years?" I asked my dad.

"I graded the 7th and 6th year papers while you were watching the film. So, no I have yet to grade those." Dad replied as he went back to grading his set of papers.

Within an hour we had finished grading the rolls of paper, dad was checking the ones I had done to make sure I had graded them like he would. Of course I've been helping him grade since I was nine years old, so I knew what I was doing. It also helped that my handwriting was almost identical to my fathers, the only way you'd be able to tell it was my handwriting was the fact that when I dotted my "i's", my dots ended up being thicker than my father's if that makes any sense.

"All right, everything seems in order, go get your jumper it's snowing and I don't want you getting sick." my dad said as he put away his graded essays.

My dad apparated us to the cemetery where my mother laid. Her grave was the cleanest of the whole cemetery, thanks to a couple of charms my dad had placed. However, her flowers wouldn't stay alive longer than 2 months, even with magic.

"Dad, can you tell me the stories? I know I've seen what happened in the past, but it's different to hearing you say it." I asked, trying to convince my father to tell me their love story, my parents love story.

"You've never asked for this? Is there a reason behind you request? Does this have anything to do with what Lupin said today?" Dad asked as he made a lovely bouquet of orchids and lilacs.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" I asked as I crouched down to fix one of the flowers that was slightly crooked.

"Not when you say it like that." He replied.

"It's an accumulation of things I guess." I replied to his original question as I sat myself next to my mothers grave with my back to the cement that outlined her spot.

"I know your life hasn't been perfect, to be honest nothing turned out the way your mother and I originally thought. I've never hidden anything from you, and I've never denied you of anything you've ever asked for, except for the whole schooling ordeal. I'll tell you our story, tell me where do you want me to start?" Dad asked as he joined me on the floor.

"From the start, when you first saw her." I replied looking at him directly at his eyes.

**Flashback Severus POV**

It was my third year at Hogwarts, mum had just left me at platform 9 and 3/4. I was looking for Lily, so we could sit together on the train.

"SEV! Over here!" I heard someone yell, automatically I new it was Lily and smiled as I walked towards her.

"Where's your mum?" Lily asked as she gave me a hug.

"She already left, had to pick up something's." I mumbled look down at my old tennis shoes.

"Oh, well let get going. Bye mum, bye dad! I'll see you over the holidays! Send my love to Petunia!" Lily stated as she kissed her parents goodbye.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Evans, it was nice seeing you." I stated as I walked around to follow Lily onto the Hogwarts Express.

We quickly found a compartment that was unoccupied, and settled in ourselves.

"I haven't seen you all summer Sev, what were you up to?" Lily asked.

"My father didn't allow me to leave home this summer." I replied quickly.

"I'm sorry Sev! It's okay we have the whole ride to Hogwarts to catch up!" Lily exclaimed smiling at me.

Suddenly the compartment's door opened and a caramel hair colored girl, with illuminating green eyes that rivaled those of Lily's spoke.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if I could sit through the ride with you. I'm a first year, and I can't seem to find a compartment willing to take me in." She stated, her voice was melodically, but clearly she was nervous.

"I don't mind at all! Do you Sev?" Lily asked me.

I replied by quickly shaking my head no, but in reality I was annoyed that a first year would ruin my trip with Lily.

"I'm Lily Evans, third year, Gryffindor and this is Severus Snape, third year as well, but he is in Slytherin." Lily said introducing us to the little first year.

"Gryffindor? My mum says your house is filled with stupidly brave and proud people. Then again dad was in Gryffindor so it makes sense that my mum dislikes that house. Slytherin, according to my granddad is the best house in Hogwarts, filled with honorable and cunning people. However, he is a bit bias, being a Slytherin himself and all." The younger girl stated.

"I'm sorry; I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. My name is Jasmine, first year, and I hope to be in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Mum was in Hufflepuff, so really who knows." The little girl known now as Jasmine ranted.

"Jasmine what?" I inquired giving her a look.

"Jasmine..." However she was cut-off by Hogwarts resident bullies.

"Ah, Snivillus, Lily, I see you've met my father's bastard daughter." James stated from the door with his followers obviously following.

"You're his sister?" I questioned her.

"Half, Snivelly pay attention." Sirius Black commented as he looked over James shoulder to take a look at Jasmine.

"I... I don't want to cause any problems... I... I'll just leave. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause this Lily and Severus." Jasmine stood up and tried to push her way out of the compartment.

However, James forcefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the compartment. She was very thin for her age, even frail looking, so when her head hit against the seat even I winced.

"Potter, I suggest you leave. You've clearly hurt her, wouldn't want a perfect to catch you picking on a girl." I spoke, my voice as always in a cold and bored tone.

"What's this Snivillus has a backbone? Since when do you defend people you don't know?" Black asked sneering at me.

"Please leave now; you've obviously done what you always do. Leave now, before I hex all of you!" Lily said as she pulled her wand out.

"You wouldn't dare!" Black exclaimed.

"Let's just leave, now James, before things get nasty." Remus said.

"This isn't over Spazzmine!" James yelled as he and his so called friends left laughing at his idiocy.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked Jasmine.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, except for the fact that I have a dunderhead for a brother. Oh, excuse me my half brother." She replied sarcastically as she rubbed her head.

"Sev calls their lot dunderheads a lot, I think we just met a new friend, don't you agree Sev?" Lily asked me.

"Completely." I replied curtly.

Once we got to Hogwarts we parted ways with Jasmine. She had to take the boat ride with the rest of her year.

Jasmine was sorted into Ravenclaw, which she seemed delighted about. The year went by quickly, and even though she was younger than Lily and I she seemed to fit perfectly in our, not so perfect group. The Marauders, that's what James and his friends called themselves, would constantly pick on Jasmine and I. To be honest I was somewhat thankful for Jasmine, at least it wasn't always me being picked on. With her around, they wouldn't pick on me as much. However, the things they said and did to her was beyond cruel, she was forced to wear shorts underneath her skirt because they would levitate her upside down letting everyone see her panties. Which was disgusting, the first time she tried her best to control her emotions, but not being Slytherin seemed to hinder her poker face. Her tears started to pour, making Remus feel extremely guilty and convincing James and Black to let us go for the day. I didn't know how to react to her crying, so I did what I always did when mum was in tears, I hugged Jasmine's little body and told her everything would be alright. From that day on both Jasmine and Lily wore shorts under their skirts, even though the marauder would never hurt Lily. I think Lily did for moral support more than anything else.

Whatever her reasons were, they helped Jasmine stand tall and all the while I helped her learn to control her emotions. That was our first year together, the first year we spent together as human targets of the marauder rage.

**End of Flashback**

**Alex POV**

"That's the first part Joy, we can finish this after dinner. It's getting quiet late, and we don't want to keep our guests waiting do you?" Dad asked as he stood up from his spot.

"Of course not daddy! You have to finish your story though! I want to hear it all." I stated taking my fathers hand for aid as I stood back up.

We quickly returned home right on time for dinner, where Narcissa and Draco joined us.


	33. Memories Part 2

**Hello to the internet readers! :) Just wanted to say thanks to all of those commenting and adding my story to you Favorite Stories list and Story Alert Lists! Just letting you all know that**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the owner of said series. As I stated before I have made some changes however the changes are there to help me stay in tune with where I want the story to go, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! I will post the next chapter Sunday night hopefully ;) **

******Also I do not own the any piece of literature or songs other than well my fanfics, if I ever publish anything I will let you all know, also forget lets just say that they were able to listen to any music artist no matter what time period yes? lol for those wondering, when I write each chapter I find myself listening mostly to Pierce the Veil, Blink 182, Maroon 5 and Isles & Glaciers, and of course Nirvana, Aerosmith, and the Goo Goo Dolls. If you want to know which songs exactly let me know, but to be honest the number one song I listen to is Cemetery Weather by Isles & Glaciers, just incase you were wondering :)**

******NOTE: This is mostly a Snape+OC chapter, the next one will be too, I felt it was necessary to sort of explain the backstory I hope none of you mind too much :)**

******Alex POV**

During dinner Narcissa kept talking about the cookbook she had found in our library. She was extremely excited about, seeing as Lucius never allowed her to cook. On the other hand, Draco explained that the books he read would mention the Manor and explain some of the functions the manor had, but never how to get in. Dad and I just listened intently and commented about a few things, but it was pretty obvious that we weren't really interested. As dinner finished I invited Draco and Narcissa to watch the telly in the family room, but Narcissa wanted to take notes on the cookbook and Draco wanted to continue researching. I let them be, explaining that I wanted to help dad finish grading quickly. In reality I wanted to hear dad finish his story.

"Dad? May I come in?" I asked as I knocked on his door.

"Yes come in." his calming voice said from within the room.

"Hey dad, do you want my help grading papers?" I asked as I walked in and hugged my dad's sitting form, from behind.

"Go ahead grab a stack, but we both know your not here for that." he replied as I let go.

"There's no point in denying it. I want to hear the rest of your story." I informed him picking up what I assumed to be first year papers.

"Why? Joy, why this sudden interest in hearing me retell my life?" My father asked as I made myself comfortable on the couch.

"I'll tell you, after you've recounted the story." I compromised as I pulled a red pen from the coffee table, Dad used pens to correct first years papers because they have more errors.

"Fine. Where was I?" he asked, as if he didn't remember.

"End of mum's first year." I replied marking a grammatical error.

**Severus Snape POV**

By the end of Jasmine's first year, she had decided that she would call me Rus. Whenever Lily would say Sev, Jasmine would say Rus; it was rather annoying, but at the same time somewhat endearing. Anyways, the school year ended and I was happy that I wouldn't be seeing the annoying little brat. When we got to  
Kings Cross I only said goodbye to Lily, and I left without even taking a second glance at Jasmine. However, as soon as I got to my parents home I found myself missing her. Mum would call me Sev and in my mind I would automatically hear Jasmine's voice saying Rus. It irked me that I was thinking about Potter's half-sister instead of my best friend Lily. I had feelings for Lily, or at least I thought I did, the arrival of Jasmine had somewhat changed that. However, I was determined to keep fancying Lily, I convinced myself that Jasmine was too young. I wasn't going to allow Jasmine to change the future I had planed out in my kind. That summer I received 15 letters from Jasmine, and I didn't reply. I did however spend as much time as possible with Lily, and soon enough I had forgotten that I had a friend who called me Rus.

Soon it was that time of the year where mum would take me to King's Cross. Lily and I had boarded the train a bit later than last year, and this time we couldn't find a compartment. We were about to give up when Lily pulled me into a compartment filled with a slightly taller Jasmine.

"Jasmine! How was your trip to California?" Lily exclaimed as she hugged the scrawny girl, of course who am I to judge on scrawniness.

"Hi Lily! It was amazing I wish you could have accompanied me! Mum bought a beach home, maybe you can join me after the school year ends?" Jasmine suggested, now that I think about it, her skin tone was a bit darker.

I sat down across from Jasmine and next to Lily, fiddling with my shirt, trying to ignore Jasmine's glare.

"Is your compartment occupied? We can't find any empty one's and were about to give up, but then I saw you and I figured that since we are all friends it would be fine." Lily stated, trying to remove the tension.

"Yes, well the compartment is sort of already occupied. Dad brought me this year to King's Cross, James and Remus will be joining us shortly. Unless they found Sirius and Peter, in which case the compartment will be free." Jasmine replied nonchalantly, as if it were a common occurrence.

"Joining the marauders?" I scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

"No. I arrived at King's Cross with them and Dad doesn't exactly know that James hates my guts. However, I don't see how that's any of your concern." Jasmine stated as she pulled out a book from her bag.

"Jasmine! Sev is our friend!" Lily exclaimed.

"Severus is your friend Lily; he obviously doesn't want to be my friend. I sent him 15 owls over the summer, not one bloody reply. That's fine though, if he doesn't want to be my friend it's his loss not mine." Jasmine replied, and quiet quickly the conversation ended with Lily glaring at me.

15 minutes of silenced passed before anything happened. However, I would have preferred the glares over the people who entered.

"Tell Snivillus to leave Spazz. The compartment is full, only Lily can stay." James stated as he sat in-between Lily and I.

"My name is Jasmine, not Spazz. Also, I don't know who Snivillus is, and even if I did you said you were going to sit with Black and Pettigrew." Jasmine stated not allowing her eyes to leave the page of her books.

"You know, dad wants me to get along with you, but you're not worth my time! Dad didn't even want to pick you up! Your just a thorn to everyone's side!" James yelled as he pulled his things out of the compartment.

"It's not like I asked him to pick me up, I told my mum I don't want to spend time with him! You know what forget it! You can have the compartment I'll leave. I'll be back for my things later." Jasmine quickly said as she bumped Remus out of her way.

"She is a foul mood." Remus mumbled from the door way as he watched her leave.

"Stop staring at her, bloody hell Remus I already told you, you can't date her! She's off limits, to everyone, plus she's too young for you." James whispered, however I was sure both Lily and I had heard perfectly clear.

"We should just give them the compartment, Sirius and Peter have the other one to themselves." Remus commented as he pulled his things out.

"Whatever." James replied as waited for Remus to grab his trunk.

They quickly left, and as soon as they left Lily's view she started squealing.

"Remus fancy's Jasmine! Isn't that adorable! They would look so cute together don't you agree?" Lily exclaimed looking at me expectantly.

"He's not the safest guy around, plus what James said she's too young." I replied trying to sound bored.

At that moment Jasmine walked back in.

"Sorry, I forgot my bag." Jasmine said as she grabbed her bag.

"You don't have to leave, your half-brother won't be coming back." I stated turning my head towards the window.

"Remus convinced him, like always. Have you noticed that he is always convincing James and the others to leave you alone?" Lily asked.

"I know, he has a crush on me but I can't replicate his feelings. I mean I'm only 12 not that age is an issue, just not ideal at the moment. Either ways he's not my type." Jasmine said smirking as she finished her statement.

She knows, how the bloody hell does she know? I am pretty sure only the marauders and I knew. I'd have to figure out how she had found out how she knew about Remus' condition.

When we got to Hogwarts we all went our separate ways. The year was pretty much a repeat of the previous years; however, I had grown attached to Jasmine, she was like a younger sister. This year I would push Jasmine out of the way instead of allowing her to get hurt. Lily would always show up to yell at James for hurting us. However, when Christmas holiday arrived I found out that the marauders were also staying over the holidays at Hogwarts. Lily was going back home, Jasmine and I were going to be on our own.

"You're going to be forced to talk to me, think you'll be able to handle that?" Jasmine asked as she joined me for breakfast, a couple of Slytherins were glaring at her.

"Calm down! I'm pureblood for Merlin's sake, my grandfather and grandmother were in Slytherin promise!" Jasmine yelled at the Slytherin's who had stayed back.

"You know, that wasn't necessary." I commented as she filled her plate with food.

"You're speaking to me? Good, I need to show you something, James and his friends already left so they won't follow us. We can show Lily when she gets back if you want." Jasmine said as she looked around making sure no one would listen in.

"What are you going to show me?" I whispered looking at her with suspicion.

"You'll see, I found it a couple of weeks ago, but I wasn't sure if I should show you or not." She replied her green eye shinning with mischief.

As soon as she finished eating she grabbed my hand and pulled me up towards Ravenclaw tower.

"You realize that I can't enter your common room?" I stated quiet sarcastically.

"Really? Is that a new rule? Of course you can't enter my common room! I'm not stupid, well for the most part, otherwise I wouldn't be in Ravenclaw." She said as she continued to walk up the stairs, stopping only when the cases changed direction.

"Where are we going then? If not Ravenclaw tower?" I asked trying to free my hand from hers.

"Seventh floor, I found a very interesting place, I think you'll like it." She replied vaguely, gripping my hand tighter.

As we reached the seventh floor, she walked in front of an empty wall three times. I was about to ask her what she was doing when a door appeared out of thin air.

"Well are you coming in? Or are you going to wait for the marauders to come and harass you?" She asked as she pulled the door open.

Inside the room was filled with blank and filled canvases. She closed the door and skipped to a stereo where she pressed the play button.

"It's the room of requirements; it only appears when you need it. It appears with what ever you need or want." She commented as she walked over to me.

"How did you find it?" I asked as I looked at the paintings.

"First of all, I'm a Ravenclaw I know everything. Second of all, I might have overheard 7th years talk about it in my common room." She stated smiling at me.

"Is that me?" I asked spotting a painting of a scrawny boy, with my black long hair and large nose.

"Um, yes I started painting that when I first found the room. Do you like it?" She asked a light pink blush appeared upon her cheeks, it suited her.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied as I laid down on the couch that was in the middle of the room, ignoring her reply.

"I'm going to draw one of the three of us, you know Lily, you, and I, but I need time to sketch it out before I start painting on canvas. I'm not the best artist, especially if I don't practice." She commented as she pulled out a sketch book from a nearby shelf.

"Does Potter know about this place?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Not that I know of, to be honest I haven't asked, not that I even speak to him." She said as she sat in the floor, with her back against me.

After that, we spent all of the holiday in the room. Jasmine spent her time drawing and singing along to muggle music and I read books about Potions and the Dark Arts. Nothing much happened, and we rarely saw the marauders. As soon as Lily arrived Jasmine and I showed her the room of requirements, only her reaction wasn't the best. Lily got angry with me for encouraging Jasmine's adventurous personality, one that was only encouraged by her Ravenclaw curiosity. Jasmine and I had to promise never to go into the room of requirements, unless there was a terribly important reason for us to go. Needless to say, we weren't able to escape the marauder's taunting, constant bullying about my large nose and my quiet demeanor. There were various occasions where I wanted to toss a few curses and a hex or two, but I didn't want to hit Jasmine on accident so I would discard that idea. Soon the year came to an end and I had promised to reply to Jasmine's owls. Lily and Jasmine were going to take a trip to a beach house owned by Jasmine's mother so I wouldn't get to see Lily until we were back at school. Jasmine had invited me to accompany them, but my drunkard of a father would not allow it. I was stuck at Spinners End until the end of summer.

That summer was one of the worst, my father was as always awful. After about a week of boredom and being locked up in my room, I decided to wake up early say 6am and leave the house. I would comeback around 4:30pm in order to avoid Mister Snape and eat dinner early with mum. I would read past textbooks, and practice wand movements, and wrote back to Lily and Jasmine. They were having fun, Jasmine was considering body piercings and Lily was trying to convince Jasmine not to do anything to drastic. However, Jasmine's mother would allow anything as long as it fired up Mr. Potter, Jasmine's dad. Lily even mentioned going into a tattoo parlor and looking through many books filled with designs. With this new routine the summer seemed to fly by, of course I still had to deal with my father at night and there were some nights when mum would be an emotional wreck. I never quite understood why mum never left my no good father, I'm sure my mother and I would have been able to survive. Whatever her reasons were that year I ended up walking alone to King's Cross, which in truth I didn't mind. I had grown a lot over the summer, I stood at 5'9 and I was proud of that. I might have been the scrawniest boy in my year but I wasn't the shortest. As I pulled my trunk into platform 9 and 3/4, I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I quickly noticed the golden blond locks that could only belong to Jasmine.

"Rus! I missed you! I wish you could have joined us! Look, mum let me get a belly piercing! Dad's furious, but he can't do anything now can he?" Jasmine rambled as she pointed to her belly, lifting her shirt up slightly to allow me to see.

However, I found myself staring at someone, who I once considered was a childish little brat. Jasmine looked different, for starters she was taller than last year now standing at 5'5, and even though she was scrawny like me you could tell she was developing a tiny waist. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing make-up, something I was certain she had never done. After a couple of minutes I realized she was waiting for my opinion, so I gathered myself and spoke.

"Did it hurt?" was the only thing I managed to croak out.

"No, well a little but you know what they say no pain no gain. Anyways do you like it? I spent a long time looking for the perfect belly ring. Look it has four jewels, ones red, for Lily, ones green, for you, the other two are orange and blue, for me." She stated a she lifted each jewel piece which was hanging from silver chains.

"Orange? Why orange?" I asked as I lifted my eyes back to hers.

"It's my favorite color, actually it's sunset orange but this was the closest I got. Hey where are your parents?" She asked me as she looked around us.

"Um, they couldn't come." I replied.

"Oh, well you should have let me know, granddad got sick and mum had to stay. Mr. Potter wasn't notified so I had to get here by myself as well." She commented as she latched on to my arm.

"Come on let's go look for Lily, I already got a compartment saved. I put my trunk in there, you can put yours in their too." she said as she pulled me over to the train.

"Okay, let's go look for Lily." I said as I finished putting my luggage in place.

"No need to fear Lily is here!" I heard Jasmine say and she was right.

"Sev! You're so tall! This is so unfair Jasmine's a third year and she is taller than me!" Lily said as she tip towed to hug me.

"Only by a couple of inches! Plus mum comes from a very tall family, I'm guessing it's her genes because the Potters aren't extremely tall." Jasmine said as she sat down near the window and stretched out putting her feet on the seat across from her.

"How was your summer Lily, did you get a piercing as well?" I asked sitting across Lily.

"I'm not a bloody lunatic Sev!" Lily said giggling at Jasmine's glare.

"I resent that, plus you said it looks good." Jasmine said pouting as she lifted up her shirt a bit to look at it.

"It does look good." I muttered, my face started to heat up after I realized what I had said.

"Thanks Rus, means a lot." Jasmine said smiling at me and slightly glaring at Lily.

"How did your dad take it?" Lily asked.

"Mr. Potter, is rather angry, so much so that he was unable to pick me up and bring me to King's Cross. It doesn't matter though, what's done is done he can't really change it." Jasmine replied.

Fortunately this year we didn't get unwanted visitors, and by that I mean our train ride was peaceful and over all enjoyable. I didn't realize that it was the calm before the storm, it was about to be the worst or perhaps the best, depends on how you see it, year of my life. It began as always, with Jasmine and I running around Hogwarts trying to avoid the marauders, it ended like always, with them finding us and embarrassing us. It felt like I was getting used to their routine, except for that one-day when I threw and successfully hexed Sirius Black. His face was full of pimples, and this caused him to hate me even more if that was even possible.

"You shouldn't have stooped to their level Sev!" Lily reprimanded me, as we walked back into the castle from the black lake.

"Lily, you realize that you are reprimanding Rus for standing up for himself right? I mean what is he suppose to do? Obviously the professors aren't doing much, might as well defend ourselves. I mean look they broke Rus's nose! Plus, at the very least, Black now has an excuse to hate Rus." Jasmine defended me as she gave me a towel to wipe off the blood.

"Now I'm going to have a large crooked nose, I'll look real handsome." I scoffed as we headed to the hospital wing.

"You deserve that for acting childish! I don't get why you two don't inform your head's of house, I'm sure they'll do something!" Lily contemplated as she looked with us some sort of pity, it angered me a bit, but I shrugged it off.

"Lily! Rus has lived threw this 4 full years! I've been through it 2 full years; you'd think some professor would have done something by now! Besides every time they get caught all they get is a filthy detention and then they come back and start their bloody cycle. Nothing's going to stop unless we make it stop! You know what I'm going to my common room, get better Rus." Jasmine said as she stomped off towards Ravenclaw tower.

"She might be young and childish, but she's right you know?" I asked Lily as we continued our way towards the hospital wing.

"Perhaps, I still think you shouldn't have hexed Black." Lily comment as we entered the hospital wing.

As I had predicted my nose was going to be slightly crooked, which had me in a foul mood. Lily tried to bright my mood by giving me some chocolate she had purchased during our last Hogsmeade trip, where Potter had managed to poor butter-beer all over Jasmine as "a welcome to Hogsmeade" gift. On that very day the Carrow siblings had approached me, asking me to join their little group of hatred towards muggle-borns and blood-traitors. They told me that the invitation was extended to Jasmine, who by now everyone knew was a pureblooded witch from the House of Bennett, the most respectable house of all wizarding families. They advices me to dissolve the friendship I had with Lily, that it made Slytherin's look soft, I told them I wasn't interested and left them as quickly as possible. I wasn't in the best of moods that week but luckily Friday arrived rather quickly. Lily, Jasmine and I were supposed to meet by the tree that overlooks the black lake after class. I was the first to get there so I sat with my back against the tree and pulled out my potions book from my old book bag.

"James! Look at what we have here, the greasy Slytherin git! Where's little Spazz attack? Did she get tired of hanging out with losers?" Black asked, I noticed that Potter and his crew were walking up the hill, and I knee this would be bad.

I quickly pulled out my wand only to get hit with the disarming charm by Potter.

"Good job James!" Black cheered and suddenly I was being levitated.

"Who wants to see Snivillus's knickers!" Potter yelled, and I immediately knew this wasn't going to end badly.

Next thing I knew my pants weren't there, and my schoolmates couldn't stop laughing at me. I could feel my blood boiling, I should have known better than to let them get to me.

"Stop! Remus you're suppose to be a perfect; tell you bloody mates to stop!" I heard Lily yell as she approached the scene.

I couldn't control my anger, I had a crush on Lily from the first day I saw her, and we were nine. Now I looked like a bloody fool, being dangled above the ground showing off my bloody knickers. I heard people behind me, no doubt the Carrows mentioning how someone like me, needed help from a mudblood. I cracked and I said the worst possible thing that a friend could ever call someone. "I don't need help from a filthy mudblood like you Evans!" I yelled, at the moment those words slipped through my mouth I knew it was over.

Potter let go of his wand and I fell to the floor, but it didn't hurt, not as much as what I had just said did. I quickly pulled my pants up and ran towards Lily.

"I... I didn't mean it Lily! Lily! I'm sorry! Please, you know I don't think like that!" I muttered trying to retract my actions.

"No, no one forced you to say those words, and if you would think that way you wouldn't have said it. I don't ever want to talk to you ever again Snivillus." Lily said, and as she spewed those words I felt myself break, and I couldn't even speak.

"Rus! Lily! Stop, you can't fight!  
Lily, you know, deep down you know Rus didn't mean it!" I heard Jasmine yell as she pushed through the people who had gathered around to watch.

"You weren't even here Jasmine, you don't know that!" Lily yelled turning to face Jasmine.

"I was here; I just couldn't get through everyone. Please Lily, you're always telling me how, I should grow up ad be rational! You two have been best friends since you were little! You can't let my brother's actions break your friendship, he isn't worth it!" Jasmine exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of Lily's arm.

"James didn't do anything; James didn't make Snape say those things. He made his own choices he wants to be a death eater than so be it, I'll continue my path he'll continue his. Just like you'll make your own choices right now." Lily said looking at Jasmine expectantly.

For a moment I had thought that I was going to lose both of my friends, over one stupid word. However, life doesn't go the way you plan it, as you grow older you come to realize this.

"Lily, are you making me choose between the both of you? Lily please be rational! James and Sirius have been bullying us without any mercy since they first laid eyes on us! This week has been the worst Rus has ever faced here at Hogwarts. I beg of you to see clearly, Rus is as much as a death eater as I am. Please let's just forget about this and forget it ever happened." I was shocked by what Jasmine was doing, she was defending me an trying to make Lily forgive me.

"Let go off me, you obviously choose to side with Snivillus! Makes sense, both of you come from broken homes, neither of you were ever wanted. One is the child of a pathetic woman who can't stand up for herself and the other is a child of a promiscuous home wrecker! Both of you let them take advantage of you and take it out on others!" Lily yelled, and just like me realized her mistake too late.

"Jazz, I didn't mean that it just..." Lily tried to speak but I cut her off.

"Slipped. Hypocrite, you can let hurtful words slip, but somehow mine aren't worthy enough. I think you've made it really clear that our friendship is over. I'm sorry Jasmine, but I don't think this can be fixed." I stated, by this time I had composed myself and all there was left was an emotional shell, that was breaking in the inside.

"You know what Rus I think your right. Have a wonderful life Lily; I hope your dreams come true. I'll inform my promiscuous home wreaking mother that you won't be joining us for Christmas or summer holidays. Oh and James Potter, seeing as you have no life and waste it by watching others suffer, please let your father know that I don't need or want anything to do with him or his wonderful family. All of you, who are nosing into this wonderful event, don't address me as Jasmine Potter-Bennett. As of today the only last name I hold any value to is my mother's last name, Bennett. Good day!" With a last glare at the marauders, Jasmine turned around, grabbed my arm and escorted me back into the castle.

No one dared follow us and I was somewhat grateful for that, I wasn't sure I could keep up with the facade of an emotionless prick. I wasn't paying much attention to where Jasmine was taking us, but I knew we were heading to the room of requirements. The room was exactly the same as last time, only this time there were two beds, one had Slytherin colors and the other had Ravenclaw colors.

"I don't want to sleep alone, do you mind sleeping with me?" Jasmine asked me, tears started tainting her pale skin tone, and I couldn't find it in myself to say no.

I didn't want to say no, because the same pain she was feeling I was feeling ten times worse. As I undid the bed Jasmine pressed play on the stereo. We feel asleep listening to a song called All Apologies by a band named Nirvana I believe. I only remember because from that day forward Jasmine and I ha nowhere else to go, and she played an endless supply of music by the Beatles, Nirvana, Radiohead and Aerosmith.

The next Hogsmeade day arrived and she convinced to dress in blue and silver for the day. We met at the library where we knew we wouldn't meet anyone unpleasant. When I caught sight of Jasmine, I was paralyzed to say the least. She was wearing grey boot with black jeans, a long sleeved green shirt and a grey coat. I don't know where she managed to find a Slytherin scarf but here she was, wearing said scarf around her neck with a silver cap and matching gloves. She had curled her hair and her makeup consisted of blacks and silvers. I felt extremely underdressed with my navy blue jumper and old jeans.

"Here Rus, I brought my Ravenclaw scarf that you can wear and I hope you don't mind getting an early Christmas gift. The gloves are made with dragon skin, I don't recommend using them for potions or herbology, they're more of a fashion statement rather than for practical use." Jasmine said as she wrapped her scarf around my neck.

"Is this silk?" I asked feeling the softness of the scarf.

"Um, yes mum charmed it to insure warmth, but practically all of my scarf's are silk or contain some silk." Jasmine replied blushing a bit.

"It feels nice you ready to go? I don't have much money, but we can get some sweets from Honeydukes." I commented as I put my gloves on.

"Can we get some butterbeer as well? My treat." she asked me as she grabbed my arm so that I would escort her.

"Sure... As long as they aren't there, if they are I'll just get a glass of water." I commented as we made our way to Hogsmeade.

We spent our day at a couple of shops, Jasmine wanted to buy her mother a Christmas gift, but was unable to find anything. We stopped by at Honeydukes, where I got a good stash of dark chocolate. Jasmine got a little bit of everything, her total came out to be three times what I spent, but that really wasn't an issue for her. As we walked inside The Three Broomsticks, I suddenly regretted it. The marauders were there and they were glaring at me, Jasmine ignored their glares and wrapped her hand around mine. For some reason this made my face turn different shades of red, perhaps it was the fact that by now everyone at the establishment was staring, or perhaps it was the fact that a beautiful girl wasn't afraid of being judged for being out not public with a big nosed monster like me, nope I knew the reason. We were dressed in each other's house colors, and we were holding hands, if that didn't lead to misinterpretations who knows what would. We sat down at a table in the back trying to become invisible, but obviously failing.

"What can I get you two?" Madame Rosmerta asked us.

"Two Butterbeers please." Jasmine said, however I wasn't too sure Rosmerta would allow us to purchase butterbeer, seeing as we aren't 16 yet.

"How old are you two? Him I've seen him around here, so I believe him, but you I don't think you are of age yet." Madame Rosmerta said eyeing Jasmine.

"Fine, I'll have a hot chocolate, what about you Rus?" Jasmine asked eyeing me as if she expected me to do something.

"Butterbeer." I replied nodding my head.

"You better not give her any young man!" Madame Rosmerta warned.

"Don't worry, her half-brother is keeping an eye on me." I replied.

"Who's her half-brother?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"James Potter, at your service. What do we have here, is little Jasmine on a date with Snivillus?" Potter interrupted.

"I'll be back with your drinks." Madame Rosmerta said as she turned to get our order.

"That's none of your concern Potter, now leave." Jasmine replied as she pulled out her wallet to get some money to pay for our drinks.

"Here Rus, I don't have change so just give me back whatever is left over. You already bought my candy for me." Jasmine said trying to ignore Potter.

"Okay." I replied as I held the galleon in my hand.

"Remus would never let you pay for anything, he'd treat you right. I don't get why you'd choose Snivillus over Remus." Potter stated as Madame Rosmerta brought our drinks.

"First of all, whether Rus and I are dating or not is none of your business, Secondly, I would never date a werewolf!" Jasmine whispered as she took a sip of her chocolate.

"Snivillus, I didn't know that apart from that big nose you also had a big mouth." Potter mocked.

"For your information, I didn't tell her, she's known since last year somehow." I commented drinking some of my butterbeer.

"Who told you, brat." Potter asked.

"You know, I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason. With the monthly disappearances during a full moons, and that rumor about his boggart being a full moon, the clues are all there it's just the school is filled with dunderheads. Don't you agree Rus?" She asked me, all I could do was nod my head.

"Look Jasmine, I don't want you dating, especially a big nosed freak like Snivillus. Can you imagine how hideous your children would be!" Potter exclaimed, of course by now everyone had turned to look at the show.

"Oh but Potter! Haven't you heard what they say about men with large noses? You had a clear look that day you showed everyone Rus's knickers. You tell me, is it true?" Jasmine said a huge grin appeared on her face before she took another sip of her chocolate.

Her top lip was covered in whipped cream, and I decided to wipe it off with my thumb. However, what happened next was not expected. Jasmine grabbed my hand and licked the whipped cream off my finger.

"That was mine." Was all she said, next thing we know Potter is moments away from punching me.

Madame Rosmerta had stopped him by petrifying him and telling his buddies to escort him out of her establishment. After they left everybody went on with their life's.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked Jasmine.

"It was my whipped cream, I paid for it did I not?" she asked playing innocent.

"Jasmine, you know what I mean." I warned giving her a look.

"I find your nose rather attractive okay, I'm sorry if I offended you or made you some sort of school  
sex symbol." she commented completely blushing at her reply.

"Green looks lovely on you, but I think orange and purple make your eyes stand our more often." I commented trying to change the subject.

"I've had a crush on you since first year, but I also know about your feelings for Lily, so I wont try to seduce you or anything like that." Jasmine muttered quite rapidly, trying to avoid my eyes.

I didn't know how to react I mean Jasmine was beautiful. She was very intelligent, rational and sweet for the most part, but she was also broken much like myself. I understood that I had lost whatever chance I had with Lily the day I had called her a mudblood. However, that didn't mean that I wanted to accept it.

"Jasmine, I still harbor feelings for her and I don't want to give you false hope. I care about you as well, and ever since you've walked into my life all I've been is confused. If you are willing to accept this proposal I promise to try and forget about her. I don't want you to hold my feelings against me though. How about we date, no trying to seduce anyone, let's just date, get to know each other better, forget about the past. Maybe we can fix each other." I managed to reply, my hands were on the table and I didn't know if Jasmine would end up hating me and leaving me alone after this.

"I understand, Severus I promise that from now on we will never be alone. I'll always be yours and I can only hope that you'll always be mine. At the very least I'll always be here for you, and I know I can count on you." Jasmine replied as she grabbed one of my hands.

It was very disturbing how quickly everyone seemed to know we were dating. No doubt the marauders had something to do with it, and for some strange reason girls started to look me up and down, it bothered me.

"You have two options, either you put your arms around my waist or you give me a piggyback ride." Jasmine muttered I was barley able to register what she had said, when I realized that I had twirled her into my body and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Rus! What was that about?" Jasmine giggled looking up at me.

"You said I should wrap my arms around you." I whispered laying my chin on her shoulder.

"I was talking about the twirl!" Jasmine said as she rolled her eyes.

"It seemed better than to let go of your hand." I muttered.

"It was." With that she kissed my cheek and we continues our walk to the room of requirements.

Somehow, Jasmine convinced me to leave Hogwarts for Christmas holidays. However, I wasn't going to go back to Spinner's End, Jasmine had invited me to stay at her home to spend the last days of the year. Mum at first was reluctant, but I told her that Jasmine was my girlfriend and her mother wanted to meet me. Just like that mum decided she would cover for me, she told my father I would be staying in Hogwarts, but she allowed me to go.

That Christmas was the best one I had ever had. Ms. Bennett got many presents, mostly it was new clothes, but what really made me happy were the three new pairs of sneakers she had given me. They were all low top converse, and one pair was black, the other green and the third was navy blue. Even though Mr. Bennett was very ill during my visit, he had taken quite a liking of me. He said I reminded him of himself as a young lad, and gifted me a silver wristwatch, it has a green snake painted on the outskirts of the clock and it is decorated with a few rocks. The clock was probably worth more than my home, but I valued it more because I felt accepted here. However, the gift I loved the most was Jasmine's gift. She had gifted me a brand new book bag made of dark dragon skin, which would protect anything stored in it. It was charmed to keep things in place and prevented spills. Inside the bag, there were various books, both muggle and wizarding books that she thought I would enjoy.

I didn't have much money, but I managed to purchase small gifts. For Ms. Bennett I found a simple necklace, it wasn't silver or gold or any precious metal, but the necklace was a very thin silver colored chain with black and yellow fake jewels. Ms. Bennett absolutely loved her gift and she made sure to wear it as often as possible around me. Mr. Bennett's gift was hard to find, but after searching a nearby thrift store, I found a green and grey jumper. He seemed thrilled, saying it made him feel like a Hogwarts student all over again. I didn't know what to get for Jasmine, I was running low on money, but as I was looking for Ms. Bennett's gift I laid eyes on a belly ring. The belly ring was similar to Ms. Bennett's necklace. The only difference was the color of the stones, the belly ring had green and navy blue stones, and the design was much more complex than the current one she wore. Jasmine was ecstatic; she wrapped her arms around my neck and thanked me extensively.

On our ride back home, I decided to wear my new clothes and the watch Mr. Bennett had given me. I wore my black dress coat, with jeans and my green converse. My new book bag hung around my left shoulder and I held Jasmine's hand with my right hand. As we entered the train, I saw Lily past by us and glared intently. Jasmine pulled me into an empty compartment and quickly closed it.

"Why was she glaring at us?" Jasmine asked looking through the window.

"I don't know should we be concerned?" I asked her as I sat down.

"I don't know, Rus, if she is interested in you I wont be mad if we break up. I'll encourage you, and I'll help you if you want?" She stated rambling through her speech.

"No, I had more than 5 years to try and get her; one word changed her opinion of me. She's not worth my feelings, especially after what she said about our mothers. If anything I'm trying to get ride of any feelings I might have for her. Can you help me with that?" I asked her looking at her green eyes.

"I'll do my best Rus." she replied as she sat next to me, laying her head on my shoulder.

** Alex POV**

"I think that's it for tonight it's very late and you have to wake up early tomorrow." my dad said looking at me sternly.

"Before I leave, dad did you ever love my mum?" I asked looking at him with the same stern look.

My dad's eyes opened wide, and for a moment he seemed shocked and unable to speak.

"Joy, perhaps we didn't madly love each other, but never doubt that by the time we had conceived you we loved each other. I still love her, I always will. Perhaps the only person I'll ever love more than your mother is you. Now go to bed, I'll finish telling you our story tomorrow if you feel like it." My dad replied, and with that I told my dad goodnight, left and went to my room.


End file.
